Making Choices
by LovetheFantasy
Summary: The follow up to Heart Tattoo, where we see what path Allison chooses after her and Ben's relationship ends, but did it end for good...for those of you who've been wondering, Ben is back!
1. Chapter 1

Allison's life had finally leveled out from the whirlwind romance with Benedict, and now that they had separated she was ready to dive into work. Last night she had her first movie premier in London, and now as she started placing her bags next to the door she was sad to leave. London had been her home for the better part of 7 months, but now she was on her way to the city of angels to shoot a new film with Chris Hemsworth. Soon there was a knock at the door and her close friend Cecilia practically ran to answer it. It took Allison back to the last time she saw Ceci run to the door like that, but she refused to give into the pain. Tom Hiddleston always looked amazing, even if he was in just a t-shirt and jeans. He gave Ceci a hug before looking to Allison.

"You ready to head to the airport?" She started looking around.

"Let me just double-check I have everything." Then she headed off down the hall towards the spare room she had stayed in, making sure she had everything, picking up her purse and phone charger before heading out to the living room. Tom and Ceci were talking away, sitting on the sofa and Allison just shook her head.

"You two act like I take forever to get ready."

"No, we just know you hate flying and your stalling." Tom looked up to Allison, that was news to him.

"You really hate to fly darling, why?" Allison took a deep breath as she came over and sat next to him on the sofa.

"I lost my dad in a plane crash, so I'm just nervous." Tom had no idea and now felt awful, wishing he could fly with her. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. She took in a deep breath as her head laid on his shoulder, loving the familiar smell of his cologne. Alison then spoke up, trying to calm herself.

"I wish someone would just hurry up and invent teleportation already. That or I need a mad man in a blue box to show up." The three all started to chuckle and Tom got Allison up to her feet.

"I'm going to go put your bags in my car, leaving you two to your goodbyes." Tom picked up Allison's bags and headed down, leaving Allison and Ceci looking at each other. Soon both girls just hugged each other.

"Now you make sure to take a week off to come out to see me in L.A. Remember I'm working with Chris, you can come admire him from afar."

"And you keep in touch, don't go forgetting about me out here. And don't worry I will absolutely come to see his gorgeousness and you." Both girls cried and giggled as they said one last goodbye. Then Allison made her way downstairs to find Tom. He opened her car door and soon had them on the way to the airport. He had turned on the radio, signing as he drove. Soon Allison had joined him. Suddenly he turned the radio down.

"I'm going to miss you." Allison put her hand over his as it rested on the gear shift.

"I'm going to miss you too. You've been too good to me Thomas. You know that I just adore you." She watched a smile form on his lips as he drove.

"I know, and you deserve someone who will treat you good, you're an amazing woman." He turned his hand over and laced his fingers with hers.

"Tom, you know I would do anything for you, but"

"Allison, I'm not saying now, just when your ready. I will be here." She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it while he drove.

"I know,and that makes my heart happy. You need to know though, you're a tease curly." He was stopped at a red light as he turned to look at her, brow raised.

"How am I the tease." She giggled as she pointed to the light that had turned green. He took off and Allison started on him.

"Wearing that suit last night. You always dress like a man who is just begging for someone to slowly take clothes off of him."

"Me, how about you? That dress you had on, you were so stunning, I kept wondering if you had anything on under it."

"I had on a thong yes." He gave her hand a squeeze as she laughed at him. "Besides look at me now, sweatpants, t-shirt and trainers, hardly cute."

"Yes you are." Allison and Tom rode in silence for the last two minutes of the drive. Finally as they reached the airport he parked and helped get her bags out. He walked with her through the airport as far as he could. Then Allison wrapped her arms around Tom, up on her tip toes as put her head in his chest. Finally she pulled away and smiled up at him, pressing a kiss to his lips before she headed down the concourse to her gate. Tom stood there stunned for a moment as he watched her walk, then when she was nearly out of sight when she turned to wave. Tom waved back, smile spreading across his face as he headed back out to his car.

The flight was long and once Allison had gotten to L.A. felt exhausted and happy. She got her bags and headed to get her rental. Soon she had made her way to her apartment and she sent out text to everyone letting them know she made it alright. She jumped in the shower and when she got out she had missed a call from her mom and gotten a few text back. She dialed her mom and talked to her for a few minutes before looking at her text. She had one from Ceci, happy to hear she had made it, one from Tom saying the same. She also had one from Chris, asking if she wanted to join him and Elsa for dinner, and one from Ben. Wait did she send one to him, she looked, she had hit his name when she sent Ceci the text. She looked at his reply to see what he had to say.

_Happy to see you made it L.A. Hope you're doing well. I am sorry for last night, and you did not have to leave the laptop I bought you here._

_Um, thanks I am doing alright. and I wasn't really sure if I needed to return your gifts or not, so I decided to play it safe. Your journal is in your reading chair as well, I didn't know if you would want it or not. Oh, and last night, I'm sorry too. _

_Allison, you have nothing to be sorry for, I was an ass then I just show up, I deserved to be punched._

_No, You had every right to be there, for Tom or me, but I just didn't expect to see you. Anyway, I hope you're doing well and I guess i'll see you around._

He didn't reply right away and Allison was actually relieved, she wasn't sure what else to say to him. She sent Chris a message saying she'd love to have dinner with him and his wife and soon he sent her a message telling her to be ready in an hour. She got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, flats and City of Angels t-shirt by one of her fave bands. She was finishing her make up when her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey, it's Chris we were just going to swing by and pick you up, is that alright?"

"Oh yea, that's cool. I was just finishing up getting ready."

"Good we are nearly there."

"Oh, o.k. I will finish getting ready real quick."

"How long do you need?"

"Enough time to put my shoes on."

"Oh, you've got time. We should be there in about 5 minutes alright, see you then."

"K See you then." She slid on her shoes and finished her make up. She then got a text from Chris saying he was out front. She was shocked when she opened her door and he and Elsa were standing there, with India. She smiled for a second before talking.

"Hello, I thought you'd just want me to come down."

"Do they have you in a nice place?" She opened the door for them to come in and Chris looked around.

"Hi, I'm Allison, you must be Elsa and this must be India, the little girl I have heard so much about."

"Let me guess, Uncle Tom." Allison looked at Elsa and just shook her head.

"Of course. Tom brags on her all the time, all of you really."

"He does the same with you." Elsa smiled and Allison felt like Tom had said quite a bit.

"Well It seems like a nice area and apartment, but if you're not comfortable here alone, I can see if they could put you close to us." Allison smiled at Chris.

"Is this you being concerned or Tom?"

"Both." Just then Allison's phone notified her that she had a text, and she opened it without paying much attention.

_Allison love, this letter you wrote, when did you write it?_

It was from Ben. She shoved her phone back in her pocket and looked back to Chris and Elsa.

"Well I'm starved. I slept through both flights and haven't eaten all day."

"Right, well come on then. Let's get you ladies loaded up."

The car right was relatively quiet, but once they all sat down to dinner, Elsa and Allison found they had a lot in common. Elsa had noticed Allison had her phone in her hand a bit after they ate and asked why.

"Honestly, I got a text from Ben, about a letter I wrote that I had honestly forgot about." Chris looked at her, wondering why she was still talking to Ben if they had broken up.

"What about it?"

"He's wants to know when it was written. I guess I should just tell him."

"What's the letter about."

"Well, it was about how wonderful I thought our relationship could be, but that was before he was jerk." She picked up her phone and sent him a text.

_I wrote it about a week after we started talking again._

"There, hopefully he's happy with that answer."

"And if he's not." She looked up at Chris, knowing the reason he didn't want her and Ben talking.

"Then I ask him to give me my space. He's the one who wanted out." She could see the look on his face change, he was happy to hear her say that.

They all sat and talked for a long time, and soon Chris dropped her off, after she and Elsa made plans to go to lunch the next day. She then climbed the stairs back to her apartment, happy that she made a new friend in Elsa. Now she was ready to climb into bed and hopefully have a nice restful night.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days Allison had gotten to know Elsa quite well, as well as put in some long hours during rehearsals. Now she was sitting in hair and makeup as Brie looked her over. Brie was a sweet quiet young woman in charge of department, and it seemed that Allison was giving her some inspiration.

"Would you consider going blonde, well not like Chris, but lighter than your natural color?"

"Brie, I am flexible. So long as you don't want me bald I am game." Brie smiled as she got out a smock to put over Allison. She then disappeared for a few minutes. While Allison was waiting, she sent a text to Tom.

_I think they want me to go with a Mohawk and dye it purple for the film_

_You can't be serious_

_I'm not, but I think I'm going blonde_

_Oh, well that would be different. Don't blondes have more fun?_

_IDK do they?_

_Depends, I know that some brunettes who are quite fun_

_how are you?_

_Good, I think I am going to be headed to west Africa in a couple of weeks with a group who is going to vaccine children in a poverty-stricken area._

_Take lots of photographs. I would love to do that once I get some free time_

_You would love it, and the children would just love you. speaking of which I heard India loves you._

_haha. yea her and I had fun playing baby dolls together yesterday_

_Chris told me, he said you were quite natural with children._

_I love kids, I'm actually going to be an aunt in a little less than two months! _

_Oh, that is wonderful, you'll be the aunt who always brings gifts_

_Always! Oh, Brie is here to shave my head. I'll talk to you soon!_

_Oh, don't let her do that. Talk to you soon._

An hour and a half later and Allison was looking at her newly highlighted locks in the mirror. She hadn't been blonde since high school, but she liked the change. She turned and looked at Brie, who was cleaning up.

"This looks wonderful. I love it. Thank you"

"Oh, well you're welcome. You guys start shooting tomorrow right?"

"Yes, I will be here early to get started."

"Good, I'll see you then, oh and don't shampoo tonight, I'll do it in the morning."

"Alright I can do that. See ya then."

"Bye"

Allison headed out and back to her apartment to relax for the evening and read through her script again. Once she was home she read until it was time to go to bed, and soon she was back up and ready to go to work. She got to set and Brie met her there to get her hair washed and styled. Soon she was all set and ready to start filming with Chris. He met her on set and they both talked until the director came in. Soon there were filming a scene that was fun but difficult at the same time. Finn and Jillian were in their kitchen talking, she was teasing him about teaching high school girls and before too long she was showing him the cute little ways those girls would try to get his attention. James the director got them all set up and yelled action.

"Finn, you need to be careful at this new school. This is not like the all boys school you taught at the past few years. This is a public school, co-ed."

"I know that, there is no difference in how boys or girls learn though Jillian." She leaned back against the counter as he cut up vegetables to put into their salads.

"I'm not saying that, I'm saying these girls are seniors in High School, 17 or 18 years old and full of hormones. And you Mr. Curtis are just the type to get those hormones all hot and bothered." she reached around him and snatched a few cucumber slices from his cutting board.

"Jillian, I'm their teacher, they are not going to find me attractive." He finished his chopping and put the ingredients into the salad bowl.

"Oh yes they are. The will be dropping pencils and papers all day long." He turned to face her, leaning against the counter opposite her.

"What does that have to do with anything. Am I supposed to be impressed with them being clumsy." She reached next to her and dropped a towel on the floor, slowly turning around and picking it up by bending at the waist, her sundress not leaving much to the imagination.

"It's not the dropping part that is supposed to get your attention, it's the retrieval that is." As she stood up and put the towel back on the counter he moved behind her, hands on the counter on either side of her.

"Oh, so your afraid that I'm going to be seduced by my students who are too young to know what seduction is?" She laid her head back turning to look up at him.

"These girls are not going to be as innocent as you'd think. You've got to face the facts, kids these days are doing so much more than even when we were young." He had his hands on her waist, but his right hand now was on her leg, running up her thigh, pulling her dress up with it.

"Are you telling me you were so innocent at 17?" She turned around to face him and he lifted her up onto the counter.

"Hardly, I had a really hot physics teacher I was trying to seduce." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he brought his lips to hers.

It took most of the morning but they finally got the scene done. The dialect between the two wasn't the issue, it was the removing each other's clothes, but soon they got past the awkwardness of it and make it look seamless. After they had finished the scene they took a break for lunch and Chris joined Allison.

"How you holding up?"

"Good, Don't worry. It's not like working with Tom was. Although, seeing you like a big brother isn't ideal." They both laughed a bit before Chris continued.

"Yea. So, have you talked to Tom today?" She smiled at Chris, he was really pushing for her and Tom.

"I haven't talked to him today, I told him I would call him when I got done with filming today."

"Oh, how about Ben?" She looked at Chris, surprised to hear here ask such a personal question.

"No, not since the other day."

"Oh, well that's good." There was an awkward silence now as they ate and finally Allison couldn't stand it anymore.

"Chris, why do you hate Ben so much? I mean I know I have a right to be angry with him, but what has he done to you?" He took a drink of his water before turning to look directly at her.

"I don't hate him. I just didn't like seeing you so upset. Especially after I have heard Tom sing your praises for the past few months. They way Tom talks about you, it just always sounded like you two were meant for each other, and seeing you together. You compliment each other nicely, you keep him calm."

"I don't know how anyone could keep him calm, that man can be wild at times." They both laughed and Chris had that serious look again.

"Allison, I know you and I don't know each other that well yet, but trust me, Tom feels so strongly about you."

"And i feel strongly about him too, but I felt strong about Ben too. I'm just not going to rush into another relationship. We see how the last one turned out."

"Tom would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know he wouldn't, but I also knew Ben wouldn't either. Look Chris I know you're looking out for Tom, and I think it's great you two are so close, but I need time." Chris watched as Allison got up and made her way back into the wardrobe department. Maybe he had pushed to far on the issue, Tom had asked him not to say anything, but he could see how much Tom cared for her. Allison sat down and looked through her emails, then decided to see what was going on this weekend, she had time off Saturday night, and wasn't sure if it would happen again or not so she wanted to make plans. Soon she had found out a band she absolutely adored was playing started looking for tickets. They were sold out, but there were V.I.P. tickets available. Allison was sold, and now she had plans for Saturday night. She thought it would be a good time to see how it felt to be single again.

Soon they were getting ready to film another scene and Allison had gotten ready and headed to set. Chris met her and decided to try to make peace with her.

"Hey, Allison. Look I'm sorry about pushing for you to rush into something with Tom. I promise I will back off and let you and him handle things."

"Thanks Chris. Sorry I got so defensive earlier, I just need time, and Tom understands that. And if he meets someone else before hand, then it wasn't meant to be." Chris smiled, knowing there was no way Tom was going to let Allison slip from his mind.

That evening Allison got home late, but picked up the phone and called Tom, like she promised she would. It would be seven a.m. in London, and she hoped she wasn't waking him.

"Hello" His voice was chipper and she smiled.

"Good Morning Thomas."

"Good evening to you I suppose."

"Yes, I just got back to my apartment. Do you have any exciting plans for today?" She heard his slight chuckle before he answered.

"Perhaps I do. I am planning on spending the day with my mother, it's her birthday."

"Well, be sure to be extra sweet to her, she did a good job with you after all."

"I'll let her know you think so." she could hear his amusement and wished she could see his face.

"Chris and I had an interesting conversation today."

"Oh really, what about."

"You and I." Tom's tone changed, hoping that Chris hadn't upset her.

"What all did he say."

"Oh, nothing bad Tom. Just that he hopes to see you and I together. He seems to think you and I are meant to be." He could tell by the tone of her voice she thought it was cute.

"Oh, maybe he's right."

"Yea, maybe he is, but I'm going to get going Tom, I am so tired, and I have to be at work early. Night Curly."

"Get some rest and I'll talk to you later. Goodnight darling."


	3. Chapter 3

The week kept moving forward, and by Friday Allison and Chris found it easier to handle some of the more intimate scenes together. Today there were filming a scene were Jillian was being watched showering by the stalker and Allison was a bit nervous. Now as she made her way across set in her comfortable pajama's that she would need to shed she felt like everyone was watching her. Now as she made her way to set, Chris was standing nearby and saw how nervous she was.

"Allison." She turned to see Chris smiling and walked over to where he was standing.

"Yes muscles." He could tell she was just trying to keep her mind off the task ahead of her and he held out his phone for her. She gave him a confused look.

"There is someone who wants to talk to you." She raised an eyebrow at him, expecting to hear Tom's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello Curly."

"Um, Nope not curly." Shit, who was it, she couldn't place the voice right away.

"OH, I am so sorry, I just assumed when Chris handed me the phone it was going to be Tom." A laugh came over the line and Allison felt her cheeks blush not knowing who it was.

"So you must be Allison. It's a shame I'm not there to meet you in person. You figured out who it is yet?" She bit her lip and looked at Chris with a pleading look and he laughed.

"Shit. Hell no. And Chris is being no help either." More laughter and Allison felt like a little kid whose dad was playing a game with her. She gave Chris her best puppy dog eyes, something Tom had taught her, and he shook his head no.

"Well, I'll give you a hint, I have something in common with your x." Allison just blurted out the first name that came to mind.

"Robert Downy Jr." More laughter but this time Chris was shaking his head yes as he laughed too.

"That was quick. And what do I have in common with your x?"

"Playing Sherlock?" A chuckle came over the line and Allison smiled at Chris.

"That is correct, although I have to think I made the better looking Sherlock."

"I could say it's a tie, but I will just bite my tongue on that one." She heard him sigh before he continued.

"Actually I was just on the phone with Tom last night and when he told me Chris was working with you, I decided to see if I couldn't get you on the line. I loved the film with Tom and you."

"Awe, well thank you, that means a lot to me."

"Yea, well I hope you do just a good a job on this film, and I will let you get back to work."

"Well, thank you, I hope I don't disappoint." She then handed the phone back to Chris before slapping his arm playfully. She turned and headed to set, still nervous about the scene, but not as bad. Two hours later and she was finally done with the scene. She headed back to wardrobe to get warmed up after standing in the water for nearly an hour. Once she was warmed up and dressed for the next scene she sat down in hair and makeup next to Chris.

"Sorry about that, but he insisted." Allison stole a glance at Chris in the mirror before talking.

"It's cool. I'll get you back, Elsa is helping me." She glanced at his reaction and saw him smirk.

"Well I hate to inform you, but she is terrible at practical jokes."

"She may be but I on the other hand am pretty good at them, so just beware." He stole a sideways glance at her, and now he was a bit concerned. Who knows what all she would do. Soon they were both out on set on filming the next scene and the ended up working until evening. As they left set that evening Chris stopped Allison in the parking lot.

"Hey, Elsa wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow."

"I'd love to, but I got plans." Chris looked taken back.

"Plans, what kind of plans?"

"I have an all access V.I.P. ticket to go and see Thirty Seconds to Mars."

"Really, you're a fan?" His tone through Allison off, why wouldn't she be.

"Yea, is that surprise?"

"Well, I just never imagined you liking their sound." She shrugged as she spoke to him.

"I don't' know why not. I love them, and have listened to them for years. And yes, I'm sure I will be the oldest fan there, but I still plan on going." Chris smiled as he shook his head.

"Alright, I'll tell Elsa you already had plans. Goodnight"

"Night." Allison got home and showered before going directly to bed. The next morning she got up early to go to yoga before work. Once she arrived on set she got ready to get the day started. They worked for six hours, taking a few quick breaks through out the day. Now as she headed back to her apartment she started to get excited for her concert. She was a huge fan of Mars and really had no clue as to what all she would get to see with the ticket she bought. She got back to her place and searched through her closet. Soon she had settled on a pair of black skinny jeans, black leather trainers and a Bartholomew Cubbins shirt. She got her tickets together and soon made her way out to see one of her favorite bands. Once she got parked and headed towards the entrance she saw an entrance marked for V.I.P. tickets and headed that way. Soon she was led inside and back to where the meet and greet would take place. She sent out a tweet while waiting and soon found herself feeling butterflies. Soon someone came in saying the guys would be out in few minutes and Allison looked around a the other people in the room. Most of them were under 25 easy and some you could tell grew up privileged.

The younger crowd started moving towards the door, hoping to be the girl who caught the guys eyes first, but Allison knew from experience it isn't about getting the first look, it's about being the one who captures their attention. She smirked at the things she heard these girls saying and soon she felt completely out-of-place. Soon one of the tech's came back and put everyone into a line, Allison making her way over last, the last one to meet the band, but that was alright with her, she knew these girls would be entertaining. The girl in front of her turned and looked at Allison, noticing her shirt.

"What is that?"

"This, it's rocket boy."

"Aren't a little old to be swooning over these guys?"

"Well considering they are all older than me, aren't you a bit young to be here?" The girl rolled her eyes and turned back around. Clearly not a huge fan of the band, or else she would have known who rocket boy was. They guys must have made their way in because the girls got loud. Soon Trevor their local string and drum tech came back and told the girls they got a photo and autograph with the guys before moving on, if there was time after all photos were finished then the guys would answer questions, and maybe one on one photos. Allison smiled at Trevor who just stood next to her looking her over.

"I know you from somewhere."

"Maybe." He smiled and laughed, not sure how he knew her.

"Do I need to repeat all that for you?"

"Nope, I heard ya, I'm good." Damn it, stupid twang coming through.

"Not from around here I take it."

"No, I'm here on business."

"So, where is home." The girls in front of her stepped up to meet the band.

"Kentucky originally." Then Trevor looked her over again.

"No way, Your Allison. From Bad Heist."

"Yea, that's me." He smiled now, asking for a picture with her. She shrugged as he pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of them together. After they were finished Tomo was the first to speak up.

"So you're the girl Trevor kept talking about. Good movie by the way." Allison felt the heat in her cheeks now as she handed her phone to the girl taking the pictures.

"I suppose that would be me." They all posed for a photograph and Jared smiled at her. She nearly got lost in his eyes but she blinked and soon his voice brought her out of her trance.

"What do you want us to sign?"

"My amazingly awesome t-shirt please." Jared smiled as he heard one of the other girls ask what made her shirt so special. As they signed her shirt the picture girl handed her back her phone and she looked over the photo. From behind her, Shannon, who was the last to sign, looked over her shoulder and spoke quietly in her ear.

"I think my favorite scene in the movie involved you and a cute little heart tattoo. Please tell me that it was real." She smiled as she turned to see his blue eyes.

"Oh, well I could show you, but there are a lot of impressionable girls in here." He gave her a predatory smile as he leaned close.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." She leaned in, giving him and equally evil smile.

"I've seen photos of most of yours, so that isn't much for me to gain." He liked her style as she turned and walked over to where she was supposed to be waiting. They went on answering questions, and soon the girls were being led out to where they would watch the show, just off stage. Allison was one of the last ones and Trevor handed her a small note before heading off to do some last-minute checks before the band would start to play. She opened the note and it gave her a time and address. She smiled as she slid the note into her pocket. The band entered from the other side of the stage and started the show. Allison decided this would be the way she always watched a band if possible. It was so amazing being so close, she could feel the music in her bones. Once the show was over she started to make her way out, but Jared came back out with an acoustic and soon Tomo and Shannon joined him. Jared asked a young girl from the audience to join him on stage and she watched at the guys sang to her. She felt like tearing up, but she fought to keep control of her emotions.

After the show, Trevor was showing the girls who had met the band where to exit the building, but he motioned for Allison follow him. He led her back out on stage where Shannon was sitting at his drums. Soon Trevor was gone and she was left standing there looking at Shannon.

"If I can guess which of my tattoo's is your favorite, I get to see yours." She smiled at him looking around.

"Deal." He then motioned for her to join him as he turned around on his stool. She walked over and stood in front of him, giving him her rules to the game.

"You get two chances." He smiled, pulling his shirt off. He then pointed to his side.

"My Provehito In Altum tat." Allison gave him a sly smile.

"Strike One." He smiled before standing up, standing close to her.

"My Triad tattoo." She smiled, hooking her thumbs in her jeans before stepping back.

"Nice game Mr. Leto. I'll see ya around." She took a step back and turned to walk out but he spoke up.

"Do I at least get to know what one is your favorite?" She turned back to him and bit her lip for a moment.

"L490" She winked at him and turned to leave. She had just totally captured his attention. The bad thing was she was sure he had a girlfriend, but it's not like she didn't have someone on her mind too. Still, it was nice to feel desired.


	4. Chapter 4

Allison and Chris had been filming non-stop for three days, or at least it felt that way. They would arrive on set at four in the morning and stay until sometimes 11 in the evening. The good thing that came from it was that they had made up for lost time from their first week. Today Allison got to the studio just as Chris was and they walked in together. She looked like she was deep in thought as she walked and Chris decided to get her attention.

"Tom is supposed to be out here next week." Allison smiled as she looked to Chris.

"Yea, he told me last night." Chris kept walking with her, noticing how quiet she was this morning. Soon they parted ways in wardrobe and when he saw her again in hair and make up she was looking at her phone, at a map.

"What you looking for?" Allison glanced at Chris through the mirror before she spoke.

"Well, when I went to the Mars concert, I was given this note. All it had on it was today's date, 8:00 p.m. and an address. I looked it up and it's a restaurant, but I have no clue who actually wants me to meet them there. I'm intrigued, but I just don't know."

"What is the restaurant?"

"Gracias Madre."

"I think I've heard of it, but I've never been there."

"It's vegan, I am a notorious meat-eater, so I'm kind of up in the air about it." Chris really didn't know what to think of it, but he knew he didn't like the sound of it.

"Well, you could always not go, see if whoever wanted to meet you tries to find you."

"You just don't want me go because you don't' trust it." He smiled at her, realizing they had gotten to know each other pretty well the past two weeks.

"You're right, but it isn't my decision to make." She smiled at him, he really was her adopted big brother. She continued to get ready and soon they were all ready to film. By lunch they had actually filmed two scenes and Mark, their director gave them a long lunch. They ate and Allison seemed to have her mind on other issues now as she looked to Chris.

"So Tom just told me he would be here for a few days. He didn't tell me why he was coming in nor did he tell me how long he was actually going to be here. What do you know?" Chris finished his bite before answering.

"He will be here for five days and he is coming in to do several interviews concerning your film as well as Shakespeare written." Allison knew he was quite happy to talk about the second film, where he played a close friend to Shakespeare for the biographical style film. She smiled thinking about Tom going on and talking excitedly about his favorite subject. She finished her lunch and smiled as her phone started ringing, dancing slightly to the custom ringtone. Chris had no clue who would have P-I-M-P as their ringtone on her phone, but he was sure that whoever it was, they were important to Allison. The look on her face showed her adoration to whoever was on the other end of the line and now Chris found himself trying to listen into her conversation.

"Hello." She drew out the word, saying like she was greeting a good-looking man at the bar. She then got up and headed out to the parking lot to finish her call in private. Chris cursed silently now, she had a mysterious date this evening and now this call. He moved so that he could see her out the window, smiling and laughing in her conversation now. A few minutes later she walked in, strolling like she was on cloud nine. She smiled as walked through into the studio making her way back to wardrobe to get ready for their next scene. When Chris finally met back up with her in hair and make up, Brie was nearly finishing with Allison and he watched her text away on her phone.

"Someone has your attention."

"Yup, he sure does." Chris looked at her now, smile on her face as she looked over to him. "It's killing you that you have no clue who I'm talking to."

"I have no clue what you're talking about." She gave him wild smile as she went back to texting. Soon he tried to look over her shoulder and she pulled her phone to her chest, seeing him in the mirror. Soon she was done and off to set, Chris following close behind her. They filmed their scene and by 7 they were done for the day. Allison rushed to get ready to leave and Chris was sure she was going to meet the stranger for dinner. He called Elsa, letting her know the situation and then he followed Allison to the restaurant. He watched as he parked and got out of the car, heading inside.

Once she was inside a very pretty girl asked Allison about seating.

"I'm actually supposed to be meeting someone here." Allison didn't notice the person now standing at her left, even with the large hat and sunglasses on.

"I just arrived myself. Are you ready to eat Allison." She looked up at the tall figure, his voice clicking with his frame. She smiled at the girl who then seated the two. She looked at him wondering if he was going to wear the hat all through dinner.

"Why so secretive?" She could see through his lenses and could see him looking at her.

"I like dining in privacy sometimes." She smiled at him, leaning forward as she whispered.

"I meant about the note Mr. Leto." He nodded at her while smiling.

"You can call me Jay, and I thought Trevor would tell you it was from me."

"He was kind of busy, and I don't know if I would have been able to hear him above the girls that were in front of me." Jared smiled as she looked over the menu. "What do you recommend Jay?"

"Would it be alright if I just ordered for us?" She looked to him and closed her menu.

"Works for me. So down to business, what's on your mind?" The waitress walked over, Jay ordered for both of them, speaking to Allison once she had walked away.

"Well, I'll get to the point then. You seem to have Bartholomew figured out. Well he is directing our next video, and I want to feature you in it." Allison blushed as she realized what he was saying.

"I am utterly flattered. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I have seen your, um his video's, how provocative is this one going to be?" The waitress delivered their drinks, and he took a long sip before telling her.

"It isn't Hurricane, but it is thought provoking. You would have to be willing to wear very little."

"I think I can handle that."

"You would play opposite Shannon." She looked at him as she took a drink, followed by a deep breath.

"Alright, not a problem." They talked more about the video and soon they had enjoyed a great dinner. Jay insisted on picking up the tab as the both left. Chris sat up in his car, seeing Allison walk out with someone in a hat and sunglasses at night. He wished he could hear what they were saying.

"Jay, I will think it over and let you know for sure tomorrow, is that alright?"

"Absolutely. Either way, I had a wonderful evening." They hugged and Allison moved and got into her car. Chris started his car and soon saw Allison was pulling into her apartment before he went on back to Elsa at home. He phoned Tom, explaining that he was afraid Allison was seeing someone, and Tom listened to his concern. Once Chris had told Tom everything, Tom sounded upset, and Chris hated that, but he wanted Tom to know. Soon Tom hung up and dialed Allison.

"Chris just phoned me."

"And what did he have to say?"

"He followed you to your date this evening." They both laughed. Tom knew everything that was going on, Allison texting him about dinner with Jay.

"Oh my goodness, he is really wanting you and I together. Do you think we are pushing this prank a little too far?"

"No, he can handle it, plus I still owe him for a bruised jaw from the last time we worked together." Allison smiled, knowing Tom had to be exhausted getting up so early.

"Tom hun, why don't you get some rest. We've done enough damage today."

"Alright darling, I will see you next week."

"Yes you will, goodnight Thomas."

"Sweet dreams Allison."


	5. Chapter 5

Allison woke up Thursday morning, still trying to decide if she should take the role Jared had offered her in his next video. She talked to her agent who said it could possibly hurt her career, but it was ultimately Allison's choice. When she got to set that day she noticed Chris seemed distant, upset that she was "dating" someone. She only had to endure it for a few days, then the prank would be over, but until then she hated that he was upset with her.

"Hey muscles." She tries to break the ice with him, pretending as if all is normal.

"Hello Allison, did you have a nice evening last night?" She looked at him, wanting to cave, but forcing herself not to.

"I did. You?" He saw something in her eyes, but it didn't look like she was trying to hide something, it looked more like she was hurting.

"It wasn't bad." She waited to hear more, but soon she realized he was sticking to short polite answers.

"Well, that's good I suppose." Soon they were out on set and Chris seemed to be having a hard time focusing. As they day progressed he seemed to be getting into the swing of things and Allison felt a little relieved. Once they were finished for the day and Allison headed home and found a package at home waiting on her. She got inside and opened it, seeing Tom's I love Chris Hemsworth t-shirt all folded up with a note. She read over the note and died laughing, Tom was really trying to punish Chris for that bruise. She left the box sit on the table, and decided to shower. While she was turning the water off, she heard her phone alerting her to someone wanting to Skype so she rushed to answer the call, not caring she was only in a towel. She flipped the app open, finger automatically running over the answer button. She was shocked to see Ben's face on her screen, but he seemed more surprised to see her in just a towel.

"Um, sorry is this a bad time?"

"Ben, you've seen me naked, I can handle you seeing me in a towel. What's up?" He smiled at her and she knew the look, he was thinking of seeing her naked on Skype. She raised her eyebrows waiting for his answer.

"Oh, um. Well I'm going to be in L.A. starting Monday to come and finish the film, and I was wondering, if you still wanted it, if i could drop the laptop by for you." She tried to hide her soft spot for him biting that damn lip, but she let out a little half-smile.

"Are you sure? I mean I just don't know how this whole gift thing works." He looked at her, admiring how she looked all wet and bare, like her soul was just out there.

"Your hair, is it lighter?" she didn't try to hide her smile this time.

"Yes, Brie wanted me blond for the film so, here I am." She ran her fingers through her hair as he looked on.

"It looks good on you. Anyway, I want you to keep it, after all, you left the journal for me, even though I feel like you should have it too." She could see it, the light of hope in his eyes as he looked over her.

"Ben, that is so sweet, but I don't know if I could stand holding onto the journal, maybe someone else should hold onto it." He looked at her moving around, laying on her bed and talking to him. His mind thought of all the nights they spoke this way and he cleared his throat, not wanting to tear up.

"The laptop then?"

"If you really would like to me to have it, then yea sure." He smiled, at least she would agree to see him now.

"So, how is Tom?" She could see how hard it was for him to ask her that, and her heart broke.

"He's good, he's coming out in a few days for Shakespeare Written, doing interviews and such. Then when he is done here, he is off to West Africa." Ben could see her eyes dancing talking about it, wondering if she still felt anything for him, or had he extinguished that fire.

"How is your brother and Faith?" Her eyes lit up again.

"Wonderful, she is having a girl, and her name is going to be Allison Marie Thompson." She could see the surprise in his face as he listened to her.

"They are naming her after you." Allison giggled slightly, and he thought it sounded angelic.

"Yea, I introduced them. I was close friends with Faith's brother, and I just knew Damian would fall head over heals for her." Ben smiled at her, wishing he could hold her close to him one more time.

"So you're the reason she will even exist." He got to hear her snicker again, and he was elated.

"Pretty much. But I don't say that to Damian, he says he would have found her eventually, but I made sure it happened sooner rather than later." She looked at Ben, the way he watched her, licking his lip and soon she felt so awful and Ben could see the tears in her eyes.

"Allison sweetheart what's wrong?" She let tears fall now as she looked at him.

"This, this is wrong Ben. We are able to go on as if nothing ever happened. But I can't. I feel too much for Tom and you, and now I don't feel like hating you anymore. I just can't keep being pulled in both directions. I know you, I've experienced you and I know who I am when I'm with you. But Tom and I, we haven't even gotten started yet because I can't push myself to start another relationship. But damn it Ben, I can't, I'm sorry, I just need to go. I'll see you later" The screen went blank and Ben tossed his phone on the desk, leaning back wishing he hadn't kept her so long, maybe she wouldn't have broken down.

Allison laid in bed, thinking about what she had just said and cried. She woke up the next morning with a horrible headache and realized she fell asleep in her towel. She got up and ready and soon was at work. Chris could see something was wrong with Allison, who showed up in yoga pants, a t-shirt and Uggs, totally not something she would show up in. Her eyes were barely pink now, but they were still swollen a little and Chris wondered what had happened.

"Hey, you alright?" She could hear the concern in his voice and now she felt like he cared for her too.

"Yea, I'll be alright." He knew that meant she wasn't interested in talking about it, so he let her go, sort of.

"Well if you ever want to talk, I'm here. Elsa too, I know she thinks of you as a close friend." Allison nodded at Chris.

"Thanks muscles." Soon she met up with Chris on set, and she was in full on work mode, focused and in character. They got two scenes done, and one started before they left for the day. Allison went home, talking to Ceci before she went to bed. She just had to get through work today with Chris, then she would have a day off. She showed up at work, looking like her normal self as she walked onto set. Filming was relatively easy and soon they were leaving for the day. As she drove back home, her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hello darling, ready for tonight?" she could hear how excited he was, and it was infectious.

"Of course, I got my shirt all ready." She loved his laughed and soon she be able to see him with his dazzling smile.

"Well, I will call you when I get to Chris' house alright."

"Sounds good, see you later curly."

"See you soon darling." Allison got home and changed. Soon her phone rang, and she answered. It was Tom who called her, asking her to meet him at Chris and Elsa's. She told him she had a date this evening and he told her to bring him along. She smiled as started on her way over, she had followed Tom's plan to get Chris and now she was nervous as she pulled up to the house. She walked up to the door, wearing Tom's shirt and her crash dummy date next to her. She even put a big brimmed hat and sunglasses on the dummy to add to the effect. She heard the Chris talking as he came to the door and once he opened the door she bit on her lip to keep from smiling like a ninny. He looked at her, then to the dummy, then back to Allison.

"Get your smart ass in here." He was smiling and soon Tom and Elsa's laughter was heard and Chris knew they were all in on it. Allison came in, setting the dummy up in a chair, India came over, throwing her arms out for Allison to pick her up. Tom came from the kitchen, and looked at Allison standing there.

"Auntie Allison brought you something." She sat the girl down and Chris shook his head.

"Your just as bad as Tom, spoiling her." Allison looked up at Chris, smiling as she shot back at him.

"Get over it." She held her purse open and India peaked inside, pulling out a stuffed owl and hugging it. India ran off to show her mom and Tom made his way over to Allison.

"Got anything in that bag for me?" Allison smiled up at him.

"Maybe." Tom raised an eyebrow as she looked in the bag, pulling out the familiar yellow tube, sliding it across her lips before putting it away. She then turned and looked up at Tom, "I've missed you Thomas." He wrapped his arms around her and she got on her tip toes, pressing her lips to his. Chris beamed at them, then he took out his phone, snapping a photo of the two. Tom and Allison both laughed.

"I've missed you too. I see you found the little surprise I sent you." Allison reached up, feeling the necklace Tom had sent her, hidden under his shirt.

"I did, and I love it. My favorite Norse god, with me always." It was a cute little gold helmet, like Loki wore in the film and Allison thought it was perfect.

"I like the blond, but I must admit I prefer the brunette Allison." She smiled as she looked to him.

"I will more than likely go back to my darker shade after the film, but until then you get blond Allison." Tom smiled at her now, speaking in a whisper.

"Does this mean what I think it does."

"That I'm ready now, yes." Tom kissed Allison, long and deep and soon the sound of India giggling reminded them they weren't alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Allison woke up, realizing she was in the guest room at Chris' place. She stretched and looked around, trying to remember what happened the night before. She rolled onto her stomach, grabbing her phone and groaning once she saw the time, 7:17.

"Good Morning Darling." Allison rolled back over, seeing Tom standing in the doorway, all dressed and looking rather handsome.

"Morning Curly." She gave him a sleepy smile and sat up before talking again. "Don't tell me you have an interview this morning."

"I'm afraid I do, but I don't have to leave just yet." She got up on her knees, then moved to the end of the bed, Tom meeting her there. He wrapped his arms around her, and just as he leaned in to kiss her, she pressed a finger to his lips.

"Hold that thought." She jumped off the bed and headed to the bathroom in the hallway and Tom chuckled as he heard her say something about it being to bright in the bathroom. He waited and a few minutes later he heard the water running, and soon she was next to him. "Where were we?" Tom wrapped his arms around her again and leaned down to kiss her good morning.

"How is your head this morning?"

"Fine, why, how much did I over do it last night?"

"Well, after Elsa put India to bed, the four of us had a bottle of wine, then you and Chris played Ghost, taking a shot each time you had died in the game. actually what scares me is your accuracy, even after you've had a few rounds." Allison shrugged as she gave Tom a mischievous smile.

"My brother and I used to have C.o.D. wars like that all the time, playing with a bunch of military trained people online really helps." Tom took her hand as she followed him downstairs.

"Well after a while, I decided you were in no state to drive, so you stayed here with me."

"Hey Ninja, come get a cup of coffee." Chris yelled out from the kitchen. Tom looked down to Allison who was totally confused as they walked into the kitchen.

"You kept telling everyone last night that they couldn't kill the ninja." Allison covered her face in embarrassment while both men laughed at her. Chris then chimed in.

"So, you're a ninja huh, I can't wait until work tomorrow. Oh and when I said I was a ninja, you told me I was a nonja, what the hell is that."

"It means you're NOT a ninja, somehow it got shortened to nonja. Oh god, how else did I embarrass myself last night?" Tom had just finished making himself a cup of tea, and a cup of coffee for Allison, now as he placed the cup in front of her, he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"You weren't that bad really, Chris danced with the dummy." Chris pointed at Tom, who had pulled out his phone to show Allison the video, threatening to kick his ass if the video gets onto the internet somehow. They all shared a laugh and soon Tom had motioned for Allison to follow him out to the front room. Chris stayed in the kitchen, Elsa and India joining him.

"When I finish with the interview, would you like to join me for lunch?" Allison took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together.

"Of course. I am sure our schedules are going to be crazy the rest of this week." He smiled as took a step close to Allison.

"Last night we did talk about not advertising out relationship just yet, are we still thinking that?" She vaguely remembered that conversation, and if she remembered right, Elsa had suggested it.

"Well, how do you feel about it?"

"I think it may be a smart idea, but how do you feel?"

"I feel that it is a smart idea." Tom leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips softly, until they heard little giggles next to them. Tom looked down and India threw her arms up at him. He leaned down and picked her up, he and Allison then making their way back into the kitchen. Chris and Elsa were talking and Chris made India's breakfast.

"Alright little one, Give uncle Tom a hug, I have to get going." The little girl hugged him tight around the neck, then leaned over to Allison, who took the girl from his arms. Tom then leaned over, giving Allison a kiss before saying goodbye to Chris and Elsa. He then left and Allison put India down in her chair so that she could eat, letting Chris and Elsa know that she was going to get going too.

"You don't have to go, you could hang out here with us." Allison smiled at Elsa as she took the last drink of her coffee.

"Well thanks, but I have missed my yoga this past week due to filming and I need to go, plus you guys need family time. Chris you want me to leave the dummy here for you?" Chris smiled as he put India's plate down.

"Get that stupid thing out of here. Evil Dummy with his seductive ways." Elsa was trying not to laugh, but Allison didn't hide it.

"Alright, I'm out. See you guys later." Allison grabbed her purse and the dummy, stashing the dummy in the trunk, then drove back to her apartment. She changed and made her way to yoga, at a small studio close to her, surprised at how many classes they had on their schedule. Soon there was a girl standing next to her, looking over the schedule as well.

"If your new to yoga, I'd try the class at nine." She looked at the tall stranger, noticing her dark pony tail and something seemed familiar about her, before turning her attention back to the schedule.

"I've been going to this Bikram yoga class, but this studio is close to my apartment, so I wanted to give it a try." The woman seemed shocked that she wasn't new, so Allison teased her a little. "Do I look like I don't do yoga?" She stammered a moment before regaining her composure.

"No, yea, I mean you look great. Not that I'm checking you out. Not that you're not pretty enough to check out. You know what, I'm just going to take my foot out of my mouth now, and back away." Allison nodded and saw a class that looked interesting, heading down to the room it was being held in. She rolled out her mat and got ready for class, stretching a little as she stood there. The teacher was just about to close the door when pony tail walked in, taking the empty spot next to Allison. The teacher started getting people moving and pony tail whispered to Allison.

"Sorry, I feel like an idiot. Can we start over?" They switched to another stretch, and Allison exhaled before answering.

"If you would like, sure" They did another few stretches and now they got into poses. They were three poses in when she whispered again.

"My name is Erica." Allison glanced at her, now noticing the green earrings she had on.

"I'm Allison." They switched poses and Allison was a little off-balance. She quickly centered herself and moved on to the next pose.

"You look a little wobbly over there." Allison kept moving with the class, trying to concentrate.

"I'm just a little dehydrated from over indulging last night." Finally the teacher stood between them, clearing her throat as she looked at Erica. Allison was quite happy that the rest of the class went pretty smoothly, and Erica remained quiet. After class as Allison was rolling up her mat though, she wasn't as lucky.

"So, would you like to go grab a smoothie, there is a great smoothie place just a few doors down." Allison turned, offering a polite smile. Erica smiled back and Allison tried to be as polite as possible, but clear in her answer.

"I'm sorry, I have plans. Thank you though." She grabbed her mat and headed out, ready to go home and take a shower. She got to her apartment and cleaned up before sitting down to go over some of her script. She had been reading for an hour when she got a text.

_I won't be arriving until late Monday evening, and I don't know how your schedule is for the rest of the week for me to bring you your laptop._

_I am working long days Tuesday and Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday we have on location shoot scheduled, weather permitting._

_We will play it by ear I suppose._

_Yea, um, one more thing, Tom and I may be moving forward with our relationship, but we aren't going public with it right now. I just thought you should know._

_That is wonderful sweetheart. I am so happy for the two of you, I will talk to you soon. _

Allison hated telling him that way, but she certainly didn't want to hide anything. She hated that she didn't now how he was reacting to the news, but she cleared her mind of those worries and went to get dressed to have lunch with Tom.

As Ben looked over the last text Allison had sent him, he felt that pain in his chest again. She was gone from him, he knew that Tom would be everything she ever wanted and now there was no way he would ever win her back. He ran his hand over his mouth as he tried not to think about her, but soon he pulled out the worm photo of her in the navy blue corset and looked it over, wondering why she had fallen into his life if he wasn't meant to fall in love with her.

Allison slid on a cute floral sun dress, a pink jacket over it and a pair of sparkly flats. She pulled her hair up in a pony tail and was finishing her make up when he called.

"Hello darling, I am done with my interview and I was going to come pick you up." Allison gave Tom he address to her apartment and finished getting ready as she waited. Tom knocked on the door, and when Allison opened it he stepped in and pulled out a large bouquet of flowers from behind him. Allison smiled at him, taking to flowers before kissing him deeply. She pulled away and went to find a vase to put the flowers in. Tom followed her into the kitchen, leaning against the counter as she got the bouquet in some water. Once she was done, he pulled her into his arms and looked her over.

"Thank you Thomas, they are beautiful."

"Even a field full of rose blossoms pales in comparison to your beauty." He loved watching the blush creep across her cheeks before his lips met hers in a kiss that left Allison breathless.


	7. Chapter 7

Tom and Allison had arrived at a quiet little restaurant and once they were seated he smiled at her.

"Tell me about this video your going to do."

"Well, I got to talk to Jared more about it the other day. So he wants something that is not only visually striking, but something that kind of shows you an image, making your mind naturally go one way, then open it up to show you that images can always be viewed to make you thing a certain way about them. He is going to make it a mini movie basically. The full length video will be close to 20 minutes, but the cut down version he wants to keep around the 6 minute mark. Now as far as what I will actually be doing in the video, there will be tons of things. The video is going to focus on a couple and how viewing their relationship from the outside shows only a small part of the whole picture. He kind of envisions the beginning showing you this horrible scene where everyone thinks the worst, then we start watching memories of the two, seeing how complex their relationship is, but even when stripped away to the most basic of things between the two are not at all how they appear unless you watch the whole sequence. I was actually quite excited when he explained it. It definitely sounds like a very in your face kind of shameless show of raw human nature in its purest form."

Tom smiled as he listened to her long explanation of the video, but he was happy to see her so excited about it. She finally took a breath and looked at him sitting there. The waitress came over and took their order and once she had left Tom spoke softly.

"I love hearing how excited you are. I am going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. You've been there for me through so much, you are just wonderful Tom."

"I know that we are still two weeks away, but I wanted to give you this, since I will be gone." Tom pulled out a small gift from his breast pocket of his jacket, sliding it across the table to Allison. It was gold with a red bow, to large to be a ring box, earring or a necklace maybe. Allison looked up at Tom wide-eyed as she opened the box. She smiled at the beautiful diamond earrings, mounted in strawberry gold.

"Thomas, they are just absolutely gorgeous. I feel like a horrible girlfriend now." His lips turned up at her use of the word girlfriend, happy to know she was serious about being ready to have a relationship with him

"Don't, you are perfect. Besides, I do know it is still early." Allison looked at him with dancing eyes.

"It's not that I don't know what I'm getting you, I just haven't decided what is for Christmas and what to give you for your birthday in just two months." He smiled at Allison, not really surprised she was planning ahead. Soon their food was delivered and they spoke about work and plans for the holiday while they ate. Soon Tom had driven them back to her apartment and they walked in, already undressing each other.

He had slipped off her jacket, and she did the same with his, tossing it aside as he walked her towards the hallway. His hands slid around her waist, sliding up her back to unzip the dress as he got to her bedroom door. Allison turned, opening the door, and docking her phone, hitting play to whatever playlist she was already listening to. The music started and Tom was sliding her dress off her shoulders from behind her. She let it pool at her feet as his hands explored her skin. His hands moved all around her waist, up her stomach slowly, cupping her breast and holding them firmly. He kissed her neck, moaning softly as her hands were behind her, running up his thighs slightly. His hands moved around to her back, unhooking her bra before she shrugged it off. He let his hand go back to her breast as his lips moved from her neck to her shoulder, his eyes watching down her chest while his fingers pinched at her pink nipples. She inhaled sharply as he bit down playfully, his name and her breath as she exhaled. He groaned quietly as she squeezed his thighs, pushing her hips back against him. She turned to face him over her shoulder and he raised his lips to meet hers. He kissed her deeply and she turned her body in his arms as The End of All Things started playing. Allison started unbuttoning his shirt, pulling her lips away so that she could see in the dim light. Tom leaned down, kissing behind her ear, and she pulled away giggling playfully.

"Ben stop it." He stopped alright, and stepped back. "OH shit, I didn't mean that Thomas." She looked up to see the shock and pain in his eyes, but he couldn't deny that the same was in hers. Tears were in his eyes as she sat on the bed.

"Tom, I am so sorry, I don't know why. Say something. I don't care if you yell at me, just say anything." He took a step back, his hand over his mouth as he tried to process what had just happened. She started crying, tears just falling down her cheeks and he moved out into the hallway, walking into the living room, sitting on the sofa still in shock. Allison came out of the bedroom, pulling a t-shirt on as she walked. She just stood there, looking at him, trying to think of what had happened.

"I don't know if it was from habit, but I know your not him. I just have no idea why that happened. Tom please."

"I don't know either." His voice was soft and broken as he spoke. Allison was heartbroken hearing him, and she sat down on the other end of the sofa.

"I am shocked. I don't know why it came out. And I know I hurt you. God I am so sorry, I don't know how I could even begin to show you that I am."

"Maybe I should just go." Allison turned to him, seeing the tears run down his cheeks. She reached for him, but he stood up, reclaiming his jacket before headed for the door. "I will talk to you tomorrow."

"One thing, just a second." Allison walked over to the end table, picking up her clutch and pulling out the gold box. She held it out for him, "Do you want to hold onto these until tomorrow." She finally raised her eyes to meet his, and he could see her lip quivering.

"No, Goodnight Allison."

"Goodnight Thomas." Her voice broke as she spoke and he pulled open the door, walking out before he could look back. Allison watched until he was out of sight, then she closed the door and slid to the floor, bawling. She got up and pulled herself from the door making her way to her bedroom and falling onto the bed. She laid there crying as her mind tried to figure out why Ben's name came out. She talked to herself as she shifted through everything.

"I adore Tom, everything about him. so why did I say Ben. Why. Do I still love him, maybe. Do I wish we were still together, I don't know. Could it be habit, Ben used to mess with my ears on purpose. that could be it. Tom is so...amazing. He's sweet and kind. damn it. When I can't have him I want him so bad and now all I can say is he's sweet and kind. I'm so fucked up. I really am not good at relationships and now I may end up loosing friends. I doubt Chris will talk to me tomorrow outside of work. God why did I have to say his name, of all names I say his. Tom will never forgive me. I can't blame him."

She finally calmed down enough to stop crying and soon found herself waking up to her alarm. She got up and showered and headed to work. When she got there she wasn't surprised Chris didn't greet her, so she quietly got ready and soon Brie was pressing her.

"This is not like you Allison. Your way to quiet."

"I know, but unfortunately when I open my mouth nothing but pure stupidity rolls out."

"Come on, you can talk to me."

"I just have no clue what it going to come out when I talk apparently. My brain doesn't communicate with my heart before making my mouth work." She didn't realize Chris was just a few feet away listening to her and soon his voice made her aware.

"Maybe your heart was in charge of your mouth." She looked up at him, clearing her throat to stop the tears in her eyes, but it was too late.

"I don't know. I'm at a loss, how is he?" Chris sat down next to her and now realized she was in just as bad a shape as Tom was.

"Same as you. At a loss."

"What does it mean. I have been trying to figure it out all night and I can't."

"You're the only one who can say. I know you probably think I'm crazy, but I think maybe that was your heart telling you what it wants."

"Chris, I just felt so sure, I knew I was ready to move on. And now, god I know I hurt him so bad, and that is killing me." Chris looked at Allison, seeing that she was downright pained for what she had done. Her eyes were heavy with the guilt and now he knew why Tom said you can always tell by her eyes, they showed every once of emotion she was feeling. Chris did something even he thought he wouldn't do, he stood up and pulled Allison to her feet, hugging her tightly.

"It will all work out, I know both of you are hurting, but I know it will work out the way it's supposed to." Allison hugged him, but soon got choked up and pulled away, not wanting to get makeup all over his shirt. It took a few minutes, but she finally pulled it all together for work. Luckily for Allison and Chris, today was a shoot where crying on cue was called on and they sold it.

* * *

I was suffering a heartache writing this for both characters, so I hope I don't hurt anyone too much, although I do feel a tad bit Moffat-ish now. I send condolences for any broken hearts in advance. It's not the first I've written one, and probably not the last, sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

After an emotional day on and off set Monday, Allison got ready to head back to her apartment from the studio. She was just walking out to her car when she heard a familiar voice say her name. She turned around, surprised to see Tom walking her way.

"Allison, Darling." He stopped a few feet away from her, seeing the pain still riddled in her eyes.

"I didn't think I'd see you tonight." She leaned back against her car, not really knowing what else to do.

"I'm sorry I left last night." She took a step towards him.

"NO, you have nothing to be sorry for. This is all on me. I just, I don't even know how or why, I can't give you an explanation." He could see her playing with her keys in her hand, one of her tells he knew.

"I do have something to be sorry for, I left. I should have stayed so that we could talk this out." He walked towards her, but she dropped here eyes, not wanting him to see her so upset. He stood in front of her, taking her hand in his and lifting her chin. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead as her lip trembled.

"I just feel like the worst girlfriend ever for doing that, that is if you still want that." He wrapped his arms around her and soon she put hers around him.

"Let's go back to your place, we can talk about all of this. And Allison, of course I still want you as my girlfriend. I am here aren't I?" She shook her head yes as it laid against his chest. He pulled away from her slightly and opened the car door for her, she started the car as he came around to his side and within minutes they were at her apartment. She led them up to her home here in the city and once inside he spotted the little gold box sitting on her coffee table. She knew he saw it there, but she didn't comment. She took off her shoes and hoodie, then sat on the sofa next to him.

"I feel like I did something so unforgivable, and I am really concerned that I don't know why it happened. When you left, I was sure I had fucked up any chance with you." He moved over closer to her, wrapping an arm around her.

"It is forgivable, and I do forgive you. I was just hurt when I left, perhaps confused as well." He was leaned back on the sofa, legs wide as his hips were low on the seat. Allison tucked one leg under her, throwing the other over her leg and his. Her hands fiddled with the bottom of his t-shirt as she spoke.

"What if I rushed, what if maybe I really wasn't ready? Or what if it's because I had texted him the day before."

"What did you talk about?" She could feel him tense up under her, but she knew it was a normal reaction.

"I left my laptop in London at his place, he wants to return it to me, but our paths haven't crossed, and he is supposed to come in late tonight to start working here to finish the film on set." She felt Tom relax, the muscles in his chest and arms were no longer strained. He pulled her closer, not sure what to say.

"Darling, what do you feel in your heart?" Allison closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. She tried to clear her mind, but each time she thought about her future, it was a blur. Her lip trembled again when she took in another deep breath.

"I don't know, it's conflicted." She felt his chest rise and fall, his muscles flex, then his voice came.

"Then perhaps this was rushed." He felt her retract from him, her hand now twirling the edge of her own shirt, her leg no longer over his. "Darling, I know that this is hard, but I don't want this unless you are one hundred percent sure. Can you honestly say that you are?"

"No. I can't. Damn it. Part of me just isn't sure, but the other part of me wants to fuck you senseless. I know, a bit crass." His lips turned to slight smirk hearing her confession.

"Hardly, I have felt that way about you ever since I spied that ever so hidden little piece of ink." Her cheeks reddened as he professed his deep desire and soon they both chuckled like kids.

"Listen to us. Tom, I do love you, I mean it. But maybe I did rush myself, but it's partly your fault for being so fucking sexy." Tom pulled her close again.

"Well technically we are still together, we could have a good go at it before we split it off." Allison tilted her head back to look at him, pressing a small kiss to his lips before pulling away and smiling at him.

"I doubt that would be a good idea, I'd just leave you craving more. Hell who am I kidding, I'd be the one addicted."

"You are right, I wouldn't be able to get you off my mind then."

"You already had this all figured out didn't you?"

"Chris and I were up late talking, and as much as he pushed you for this, he was the one who talked the sense into me to see it. Allison just the mere mention of his name in conversation and your eyes give it away. And your hand automatically goes to your chest, over your heart. He says you do that when he brings my name up as well, but I can see it, you miss him." Allison nodded misty eyes, how could Tom be so damn perfect and her not be one hundred percent sure?

"I hate that I've done this to you though. I don't know how you could ever believe me again."

"Allison, I will be honest, I've done it. I know how your feeling." She looked up at Tom, not sure if she could see him ever making a mistake like that.

"It's not me is it?" She teased, poking his side gently.

"Heavens no. You are probably the most sure about someone I've been in a very long time, but if it's not right for both of us, then it isn't right at all. A year from now, we may end up in position where we can fuck each other senseless, but here, as we sit, it just isn't. And darling, don't feel bad about trying to rush, your only human, we are flawed." She let her lips curl up as she thought back to the night she said those same damn words to Martin.

"Karaoke battle?" Tom let out his sweet laugh and shook his head yes. She went over to the entertainment center and opened up one of the door, revealing a karaoke machine. She flipped the machine one and she told Tom he was first up. She let him pick a song while she went into the kitchen, bringing out a bottle of moscato and two glasses. Tom picked a song and hit play as Allison popped the cork and poured two glasses. As the track started playing, she stopped pouring and looked up at him with huge grin on her face.

"When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we see  
No I won't be afraid  
No I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

And darling, darling stand by me  
Oh, now, now, stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me"

Tom held a hand out for Allison, who stood up and danced with him as he sang. He still admired the pink to her cheeks, but somehow this was different. He could see how much more at ease she was with him now, and now he was sure she was trying to rush in with him. He finished the song with Allison next to him and now as he took a sip of his wine he thought she looked so much more radiant.

"It's your turn darling." Allison finished her glass and looked over her selection, and found a song she hadn't heard in a very long time. She hit play as Tom finished refilling her glass. He leaned back as she stared singing and he loved her rendition.

"I've got a right to be wrong  
My mistakes will make me strong  
I'm stepping out into the great unknown  
I'm feeling wings though I've never flown  
I've got a mind of my own  
I'm flesh and blood to the bone  
I'm not made of stone  
Got a right to be wrong  
So just leave me alone

I've got a right to be wrong  
I've been held down too long  
I've got to break free  
So I can finally breathe  
I've got a right to be wrong  
Got to sing my own song  
I might be singing out of key  
But it sure feels good to me  
Got a right to be wrong  
So just leave me alone"

She continued to sing, not even caring that he was filming her with his phone. She finished the song, then looked to Tom, offering him the mic, but deciding to pick the song out for him. Once the music started he laughed as he took the mic.

"Robert's got a quick hand.  
He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan.  
He's got a rolled cigarette hanging out his mouth, he's a cowboy kid.  
Yeah, he found a six shooter gun in his dad's closet hidden with a box of fun things.  
And I don't even know what but he's coming for you, yeah, he's coming for you.

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run faster than my bullet."

Allison decided to film him now, and he decided to dance along to give her something fun to video. The both ended up drinking another glass of wine and one he was finished he decided he as picking her song and Allison felt nervous about it. Once the music stared playing she beamed wildly at him, shaking her hair out before she began singing.

"Won't you let me catch your fall  
Won't you let me lend a hand  
Those lonely eyes have seen it all  
But love's too blind to understand

Cause you don't know what you have  
Til your everything is gone  
You need someone to show you how to live again

I wanna be there when you're feeling high  
I wanna be there when you wanna die  
I'm gonna light your fire  
Gonna feel your flame  
I wanna be there when you go insane  
I wanna be there when you're feeling' down  
And I'll be there when your head is spinnin' round  
Gonna be your lover  
Gonna be your friend  
I wanna be there til the end"

She kept singing, and smiling as Tom got up and finished the song with her. Soon they were dancing together and Tom pressed his lips to her temple.

"You mean so much to me darling. I will always be here for you, always."

"You are a special man curly, and let's see where the road takes us." She then picked up her fresh glass of wine up and held it to him. "Here is to enjoying the ride." Tom picked up his glass and drank with Allison. After that, they sat back down as the music played softly in the background.

"I am going to have a talk with Benedict though. I will have to make sure he knows that he cannot hurt you like that ever again."

"Somehow I don't doubt that." Allison found herself curl up into his side again, one leg under her and the other tossed carelessly across his. They sat there and talk for hours about all sorts of nothing and when he fell asleep, Allison gently laid him on the sofa and covered him with a throw. The looked over him, pushing back a curl before backing up and wiping away a tear from her cheek. She wanted to curl up next to him and stay in his arms, but she couldn't, not until she was one hundred percent sure, and getting to that point may prove too much.


	9. Chapter 9

When Tom woke up the next morning, Allison was making him a cup of tea. She brought him out his Earl Gray with a tint of milk and sat it down on the coffee table. She then disappeared into her bedroom and brought out a smaller box wrapped in silver and blue paper.

"So, I already had your Christmas gift, and I want you to have it now." He looked at her with his smiling eyes as he took the gift from her.

"Allison, you don't have to get anything for me."

"I wanted to, now open it. This is like rare for me, I don't give early Christmas gifts, I make people wait." He eyed the box and started opening it as Allison sat down next to him. He soon had just a white box in his hands and the pulled opened the box, surprised by what he found. It was a Signed First Edition of HIM by E.E. Cummings. Tom looked over the book wondering how Allison had come across it.

"This is, it's amazing. Thank you." He hugged her close. He pressed a kiss to her cheek before she pulled away.

"Not that I'm rushing you, but I have to get to the studio. You can stay and lock up if you want, but then you'll need to call a car."

"No, I can be ready, let me refresh quickly." He got up and headed to the restroom and Allison put her shoes on. Once he came out he put his shoes on and picked up the book. They left and Allison dropped him off at Chris' place, where he was staying. Allison made her way to the studio and rushed through wardrobe before sitting in hair and makeup.

"Your cutting it a bit close this morning." She looked to Chris who was smiling.

"You might want to wipe that smile off, it isn't like you think."

"I know what it is. He already sent me a text." Allison smiled as she looked to Chris.

"Do you think he's really alright with it?" He was finished, just waiting on her to be ready now, so he turned to look at her.

"He's alright, I'm not saying he's happy, because he is a bit bummed, but he knows it's for the best. And I promise I do to. I won't say anything in that area, not unless you do." She turned to look at him, smiling.

"Thanks Chris. And I told him in the car, I think I just really need a break from it, and no doubt that the next few weeks filming will be good enough to keep me busy."

"I think you're right. We are going to be here more than we are at home."

They were on set that day for 14 hours, and at the end of the day Allison got home and stood under a hot shower for nearly half an hour, just relaxing. The next two days were more of the same, long hours and just home long enough to sleep and shower. Now as she woke up on Friday morning, she was quite happy to lay in bed for an extra hour. She sent a text to Jay, asking him about scheduling and soon she had he reply.

_Well, let's meet Sunday if your up for it and go over the script so to speak, it's more like a loose outline._

_Alright sounds good to me. where you want me to meet you?_

_Just come over to my place, I'll text you my address come over around 11. _

_Alright see you then. _

Allison got up and went out to meet Chris and the crew on location. Today there were filming at a school, where Chris's character was teaching. She went to wardrobe and then to hair and makeup. She was sitting there listening to some music as she waited for Brie to do her hair. Chris walked over and smiled as he saw her moving her shoulders and head to the beat of the music.

"You coming over for dinner tonight?"

"Yea, I promised Elsa I would make it."

"Good. Tom leaves tomorrow and I know he wants to see you before he goes." Allison nodded as she smiled, her head bobbing to the beat. Soon there were out on set and Allison looked to Chris, taking a deep breath as she got focused. They were on set 7 hours, but soon had run out of daylight so they called it a day. Allison got changed and followed Chris back to his place. Once inside Chris called out to Elsa letting her know he was home, and Allison was there too.

India came running out of the kitchen and hugged Chris. He smiled as he talked the little one, Allison making her way into the kitchen to help Elsa. Tom was standing there talking to Elsa, but hushed when Allison walked in. She raised a brow to Tom, who came over and gave her a hug, whispering in her ear.

"We are discussing Chris' Christmas gift. Promise you won't tell." Allison pulled back as she looked into his eyes, motioning like she was locking her lips. Soon they all sat down to a nice dinner and after dinner Tom asked Allison to join him outside.

"So, what's up?"

"I know we're trying this break from too many causal encounters, but I want to know how you're faring." She could see his concern.

"Tom, I'm fine. I promise you that. How are you?"

"I am alright. Just promise you won't forget me." She smiled as she played with the collar of his coat.

"Tom, how in the hell could anyone in their right mind forget you. You won't forget about me will you?" he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Heavens no darling, not even if I tried." They went back inside and talked for a minute before Allison left. Tom walked her out, waving as she drove out of sight.

The next morning Allison arrived on set and worked for 8 hours before she headed home. She was happy to have free time, so she called and talked to her mom, brother and then Ceci. She finally just relaxed before heading to bed. The next morning she went to yoga, then she came home and showered before heading over to see Jay. She pulled into his driveway and parked. She got out and headed to the door, stopping to admire the view before ringing the bell. Jay opened the door and greeted Allison warmly.

"Come on in." Allison followed Jay through the house and into back room with comfortable seating and a large table covered with papers laid out, some covered in words, others in pictures. She smiled as she looked at his organized chaos. She sat down, looking to Jay who picked up a few papers, handing them to her. "Here is a basic outline of what the video is about."

"Thanks." Allison sat and read them over, Jay sitting on the edge of his seat watching her. She slid the first paper behind the stack as she kept going. He watched as she smiled, frowned, got misty eyed and smiled again. going through the pages. She looked up at Jay once she was done.

"That sounds fucking amazing. Are you sure you think I'm right for this, I mean, I want to do it, but are you sure?" Jay sat back, watching as she slid off her flats and pulling her feet under her.

"I am. I see something when I look at you. You are full of life, and pain. You can breath so much into this character."

"Thank you." She looked at him for a moment as he looked at more things on the table, watching how his eyes scanned each paper, making neat piles. He found something and handed Allison a drawing. She looked at it, an intricate design showing two halves that when laid side by side become a whole.

"I want you and Shannon to have these on you for the video. I'm not asking you to get a tattoo, we have someone who can do temporary work." Allison nodded and soon the dialog just opened up, like two old friends who had known each other for years. Allison had sat and talked to Jay for nearly two hours when someone walked in. They were both laughing as they talked embarrassing school age stories and soon a deep voice came from behind her.

"Hello, nice to see you again." Allison looked up to Shannon who was standing with the predatory smile of his. She smiled at him, trying to to show her excitement. It had been far too long since the last time she was with anyone.

"Nice to see you too. Guess when we do this video you get that wish of yours." He raised his brow as he sat next to her.

"Which one?" he licked his lips before he spoke, causing her breath to hitch ever so slightly.

"Oh just the seeing my ink one." Shannon winked at her before she looked to Jay.

"I really must be going, but I have the long weekend coming up, I know it's close to Christmas if you'd rather not work then, but I'm game."

"Actually I think we will get started then. I'll text you a time and we will go from there." He stood up and walked her to the door, giving her a hug before she left. She drove around a while before heading back to her apartment. It had been too long since she was single, she wasn't sure if she remembered what she used to do to keep her mind sane.

She got home and dove into work, rehearsing her lines for hours, until she was hoarse. She then sat down, making a cup of tea and honey to sooth her throat. She turned on some music, dancing around the living room while she cleaned for a bit. She was in a pair of sweatpants, an old marine t-shirt and her hair up in a messy bun. There was a knock at the door, and she walked over, shocked to see Ben through the peep-hole. She opened the door, smiling.

"Hey." Her voice was still raspy and Ben looked concerned.

"Hello, are you alright love?" Allison nodded as she opened the door further.

"Yea, just over worked my voice." She took another sip of tea and looked to Ben. He handed her the laptop, his eyes searching hers.

"I'm sorry just to pop by, but I took a chance that you were here."

"How did you know where I was staying?"

"Oh, um I called your agent. I won't keep you, but you look well, great actually." Allison smiled as she lowered her gaze.

"Thanks, you too." Ben nodded slightly as he went towards the door, Allison walked over opening the door. Ben stepped to the hallway, but paused turning to lean down and press a kiss to Allison's cheek.

"Goodbye Ben. I'll see you around sometime."

"Goodbye Allison." With that he walked down the hall and she shut the door. Then she went back to cleaning, trying to clear thoughts of Ben and Tom from her mind. She sat down, feeling so down on herself. Then she decided it was time to stop being so dependent on someone else to make her happy, she was going it alone for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

Filming continued to be crazy and now as she came home, Allison was happy to know she would have four days of different scenery. It's not that she didn't love working with Chris, and the rest of the crew, but it would be nice to see fresh faces. She went to bed, but found it hard to go to sleep, so she pulled out her laptop and played a few games, that was when she noticed it, a file on her desktop titled only sorry. She was afraid to open it, she had been feeling so good the past week, only a few text with Tom and she ran into Ben once at the studio, Turns out he was filming just a building away. She hid the file, not wanting to be tempted. She then checked her email before bed, seeing one from Ceci. She opened it and read it over and replied, then she shut the laptop. She laid back, felling cold so she covered up with her blanket, but soon she was hot so she kicked it off along with her sleep pants. She tossed and turned for a bit, but somehow her body gave in, finding a few hours of sleep before her alarm went off.

She took a long hot shower and got ready before heading to the address Jay had given her. She pulled up to the old converted warehouse and headed up to the top floor. She stepped off the freight elevator and saw Shannon standing there talking to a camera man.

"Here is my lovely work wife now. How are you this morning bright eyes?"

"Good, you seem to be in a good mood." He shrugged slightly as he walked over and motioned for her to follow him. He led her over to where Jay was talking to a woman about wardrobe.

"Ah, good your here. Anita is dying to get you changed, so I will leave you to it." He gave Allison a hug and she smiled as she pulled away, he wore the same cologne as Ben. She followed Anita to a dressing area and was happy to see she wasn't dressing scandalous at the moment. It was a pure white dress with a high neck and long sleeves. It hung about two inches above her knees and Anita paired it with while sky-high heals. She told Allison to stay in the chair so that she could do her hair and make up, snapping a reference photo once she was done. As Allison stood up she felt like a baby dear walking for the first time.

"I feel like Bambi on the ice." Anita chuckled with her shaking her head.

"You kinda look that way."

"I'm used to heels, just not stripper heels. Oh well, I can do this." She put her hand on Anita's shoulder as she steadied herself, then she walked out nearly gracefully. She only turned her ankle twice before she made it to where Jay and Shannon were standing. Jay looked her over, happy with the way she looked. Allison leaned on Shannon casually, now the same height as him in her four-inch heals. He could feel her wobble slightly from time to time, so he put his hand on the small of her back, ready to catch her if he needed. Jay talked for what felt like ten minutes about what was going on in the scene, and what she could expect. Finally he stopped and smiled wildly at her.

"Are you just going to stand there balancing on twigs letting me go on forever. We can go where you can sit, you look like a good gust of wind could knock you over."

"Not gonna lie, I would have let you go on as long as you wanted, I may have ended up walking away to go sit. And yes, a small gust could knock me down." Shannon smiled as his hand slid further around her waist.

"I'll help you out." He soon had scooped her up into his arms and she held onto his neck. She laughed as he carried to settee and sat her down on it.

"Thank Shan. I guess I owe you one." he smiled as he leaned down.

"I think we will be able to work something out."

Seven hours and three outfits later, Jay finally said that they were finished for the day and Allison felt like she had just worked 14 hours. She changed out of her barely there outfit she was now in and back into her jeans and t-shirt. She walked back out towards the elevator, putting lotion on her hands when she heard her name. She turned to see Jay walking over.

"Sorry for working you so hard today, but we were just in the zone."

"Did you hear me complain?"

"No."

"Then you have nothing to be sorry for." She pulled out a tube of lip balm and slid it across her lips before dropping it back into her purse. Jay smiled as he leaned close.

"That smells really good."

"My lip balm or my lotion?"

"Lotion I think." God those eyes she thought to herself.

"Thanks. Anything else?"

"No, um, I'll see you bright and early."

"With bells on." Allison then turned and walked to the elevator, taking it down. She walked out to the parking lot and got into her car, starting it up. She then drove to a little diner not far from her apartment where she ate dinner alone, actually enjoying the solitude.

The next morning Allison woke up a little sore, but ready to push further. She got up and showered, dressed and ate a small breakfast before heading out the door. She arrived at the warehouse and made her way upstairs, hearing the sounds of Shannon working on her way up. She walked over to where Jay was sitting, talking to him quietly.

"Am I late?" Jay turned to see Allison standing next to him watching Shannon in front of the camera.

"No, your early, here have a seat." She sat down next to Jay and watched as Shannon filmed a scene of him behind his massive drum set. He kept playing hard, and Allison couldn't help but smile as she watched him. She then realized they had to have been here late last night, or really early this morning, the set Shannon was on looked totally different from yesterday. Her gaze refocused on Shannon now, admiring the way his arms flexed as he played, her eyes followed the lines in his arm up to his strong shoulders, then down his exposed sides in that damn cut up t-shirt. Beads of sweat had started to cover his body and Allison realized she really needed to focus on work. Soon Shannon stopped and Jay stood up, walking over and talking to his brother.

"Hey Allison." She looked up from her phone. Jay motioned for her to join him. She dropped her hone into her purse, leaving it sit as she walked towards the two.

"Yes boss."

"I just got a thought, I want to see you play the drums."

"For one, I can't, not really. two, You sure he's o.k. with it." She motioned to Shannon with a nod and Jay just smiled at her.

"Don't worry, it will be fine. Just trust me on this one."

"Do I need to change?"

"No, I like what you have on." Allison nodded slowly as she looked to Shannon, walking over to the drums taking the sticks he was offering her. Allison got behind the set and hit the kick tom once, then the bass getting a feel for the sound. She beat out a simple cadence on the floor toms and soon she felt Shannon behind her. He put his hands overs her, playing and soon she relaxed her muscles, letting him be the one to control her arms. She smiled as his breath would tickle neck as he told her to hit the bass. They sat like this for a good five minutes, just lost in the fun of it. Jay had them stop, coming over to give them a few directions, how to make it look more sensual. Allison chuckled slightly as she nodded to Jay. Once the camera was on again the shot the sequence so that Allison was playing, Shannon came up behind her, taking over her hands and playing with her again, like they were two bodies becoming one. Allison was to look as Shannon, biting her lip, looking almost like they were having sex. Fortunately, because it had been nearly two months since she had been with Ben, she really had no trouble making it look like she was turned on.

Allison pressed her hips back against him arching her back and resting the back on her head on his shoulder. She watched his eyes and his lips as she bit on her own lip, then letting her lip go, licking it slowly. Shannon glanced down at her and she gave him a mischievous smile, the next thing she knew Shannon had turned and pressed his lips to hers, slowly he stopped playing, then they heard Jay tell them it looked good. Allison pulled away, watching Shannon as he licked his lips, winking at her. Jay came over and Allison made her mind focus on him. He had them both go change and now Allison had on a pair of short black tight shorts, a white tank top, black lace bra. Her hair was big bedroom hair and her make up was dramatic smokey eyes and deep red lips. Shannon had on black dress pants and a white dress shirt.

They all headed down a floor and Allison was shocked to see an elaborate set, looking like a kitchen, living room, bedroom and bathroom. They were filming a sequence where Shannon came home, finding Allison in the kitchen, then they have a fight, throwing things, finally ending in the bathroom where they both end up wet as they made out in the shower. They did a quick run through, Jay giving them suggestion and directions before they filmed. Allison was actually excited to do the fight scene, she would get to yell and throw things, and that sounded like a great stress reliever. They started filming as soon Shannon and Allison were yelling at each other. Allison got really into the character, and Shannon was a little taken back by how much of her own pain she was putting into it. She soon picked up this big yellow vase she was supposed to throw at a teal wall. The really striking part of the vase scene was the face that when it hit the wall, it had a few pack of red paint inside it that would splatter on impact. Jay gave Allison the go ahead, and she threw the vase with all her anger and frustration and it shattered, blowing up as it hit the wall. Now she walked down the hallway towards the bathroom and Shannon followed her, pushing the bathroom door open as she backed away from him. Soon he had her back pressed against the cold tile as his mouth over took hers. A few minutes later and Allison and Shannon had towels wrapped around them as they watched the playback. Jay was ecstatic with how the vase came out, but wanted another got with them in shower.

Four hours later Allison was putting her own clothes back on, done for the day. she put her lotion and lip balm on before she slid into her shoes and headed out to talk to Jay before she left. She was walking out into the main area when Jay called out to her.

"Hey, I was just coming to look for ya."

"I think we can wrap this up tomorrow, which blows my mind. You and Shannon just look natural together." Allison smiled at Jay, not really knowing how to take what he had just said.

"Well thank you, and done, that is amazing. I'm actually kind of sad I won't get to work with you more."

"Me too, your great to work with. But we still have tomorrow."

"Yea we do. I'll see you in the morning" Allison's thought started as he hugged her. _There it is, that smile when his eyes light up, damn he looks so...nope not going to do this. I need to get my career going, got to figure out my heart as it sits now, but I can keep this image of him in my mind for when I'm alone tonight, yup thought of him and Shannon to get me through any frustrations I will have later. _

She left and went back to her apartment, thinking as she drove, her sexual frustration level was about a four, and she would not give in until she reached eight.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been three days since Allison had finished working with Jay and Shannon, and now she was off the next two days for Christmas eve and Christmas day. Jay had invited her to come over for dinner tonight and she debated about it. She had talked to her mom most of the morning, and she wished she would have just flew home. She watched television in her pajama's most of the morning until she finally took a shower around lunch time. She slid on a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt and went back to sit on the sofa with her book. Her phone started ringing and she figured it was her brother, but it was Jay.

"Hello"

"Your not here."

"No, I'm here."

"You shouldn't be alone, come over. It's just me, Shannon and mom. There is plenty of food, plus we can look over some of the footage." Allison chuckled.

"Look, really I don't want to impose." She heard Jay sigh.

"I really have an open door, if you get tired of sitting there alone, we will be here. Dinner will be at 5."

"I appreciate it Jared, and if I change my mind, you'll see me. Thank you."

She sat there and thought about it, could it really be that bad? She got up to run a comb through her damp hair, soothing argon over it while her phone rang again. She walked over to pick it up, seeing it was a number she hadn't seen in a long time, and she was afraid to answer it, afraid of getting yelled at.

"Hello." Amanda could hear it in her voice, she was afraid of what Amanda would say.

"Merry Christmas!" Amanda was a little drunk, no doubt her and Martin were up getting Santa's gifts ready for the kids.

"Merry Christmas. So go on, yell at me."

"Yell at you, no that's Martin's job. I was calling to find out what is in these two boxes you send for the kids." Allison laughed and evil laugh for effect.

"Well I got Joe a drum set and a b.b. gun and I got Grace a dozen Barbies, clothes for six dozen Barbies and a tambourine." Amanda chuckled

"Your being a shit aren't you."

"You know it. You will find out when they do, that is the fun of it all."

"Alright then, now it's time for me to be the shit. Martin, Allison wants to talk!" She heard his voice come over the line after a moment.

"Merry Christmas Allison."

"Merry Christmas Martin."

"You haven't talked to him at all. He is in misery." Damn it, he was going to scold her.

"Martin, I've been miserable for two months too. You want to know how miserable. Tom and I were going to give it a shot, and just when we got going I fucking called him Ben. So no, I haven't talked to him, I'm afraid to." There was silence on the line, then suddenly a long sigh.

"He thinks you and Tom are together, it is bloody killing him."

"Isn't he with Lillianna?"

"No, that only lasted two weeks, he did the same, called out your name in bed apparently." Allison closed her eyes, shit, but Martin kept going. "Hell from what I understand it happened on more than one occasion. He finally figured out that he was still in deep for you and broke it off. If you had read that damn letter he wrote you would know that." Martin stopped short, he didn't mean to say that.

"So you know about this letter on my laptop?" Another long silence, he did know. "Martin, I haven't read it. I feel like I'm finally getting to the point where I can see myself again. God don't get me wrong, I think about him." Now she was the one in silence, not knowing what to say.

"Then tell him."

"I can't. Martin I need to get me straightened out. The way I look at it, if it's meant to be, then it will be. And if not, then it won't. I have to be good to me now."

"Please don't ask me not to say anything to him. He will know we talked and he will ask."

"Then tell him if you feel it's in his best interest, but Martin" She took in a breath and he could hear her emotions. "I just can't go back to him, not now. I need to stand on my own two feet and I have to do that on my own."

"Alright, but if something changes, you have to tell him. If you ever stop thinking of him, or fall for someone else, he deserves to know that much. Promise me that."

"I do. I already told him I was in deep for Tom, and I still am. Both of those men are like a hypnotic poison, drawing you in then getting into your blood." Martin chuckled, he hadn't quite heard anyone described that way, but it was accurate.

"Well, here's Amanda back."

"Alright." Soon Amanda's voice came back, but in that sweet I told you so voice.

"So, not to bad. No yelling, but his harsh voice."

"Yea, not bad. I handled it without breaking down, so it's good." Amanda started giggling.

"I better go help Martin, we'll talk to you tomorrow right?"

"Of course." She could hear Martin cursing in the background. "Go, help him. Merry Christmas."

After she hung up from Amanda, she sat down and pulled out her laptop, finding the file Ben had put on her desktop. She took a moment to gather her thoughts, and then just opened it. There was a .pdf file as well as and .mpeg file. She opened the .pdf and read over his letter, crying almost instantly. She read about a quarter of it before she closed it. She sat there, hand over her mouth as she tried to rein in her emotions. She put the laptop down and went to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of scotch. She swirled it for a moment, taking a sip before pouring the rest down the drain. She didn't want to go down that road either. She headed to the bathroom, splashing cool water over her face, then she stood there looking at herself in the mirror. Noticing a couple of wrinkles by her eyes. She took a few deep breaths, feeling an impending panic attack. She hadn't had one since she was 18, but she knew the warning signs well. She took deep breaths, but her heart fluttered and started racing, her stomach turned to knot itself and now she cried just from the wash of fear that poured over her. Her mind raced as thoughts of her life and her friends came and went. She found herself curled up in the bathroom floor praying for it to just stop. She closed her eyes and focused now, one singular image flooded her mind. She started taking deep breaths again, feeling her heart starting to slow down. She knew she had to focus on the image, so she did. The large yellow vase, filled with white Lilies. A knock at the door brought her out of focus, but luckily it helped it her mind stop racing. She turned and stood up, making her way out into living room, wiping her eyes before opening the door. There standing in front of her, was none other than Jared Leto.

"I came to get you. Are you alright?"

"Yea, just an anxiety attack. I'm good now. So you just won't take no for an answer huh." Jay gave her smirk.

"Nope, that's why I'm here. No one should spend the holidays alone."

"I concede, you win. Let me go change."

"Why, you look fine. Put your shoes on and come on. I promise it will be fun!" She looked at him, child like smile on his face. She shook her head as she slid on her uggs, gabbing a hoodie as she followed him out. The ride over to his place was filled with light conversation about L.A. and how she liked it compared to London. Soon they arrived at his place, and she lingered a little out front, enjoying the view he had of the city. She followed him in and met his Mom, who reminded Allison of her own mother. They sat and talked until dinner was ready, and after dinner Allison helped Constance in the kitchen. She found the woman quite easy to talk to and found herself opening up to her.

"So, how did you like working with the boys?" Allison laughed.

"Honestly it was blast. I never felt like work, just like fun and mayhem."

"Yes, that sums them up, alright. So why are you spending this Christmas alone?"

"I just didn't feel like flying home. My mom and I have a great relationship, it's just that I'm not big into Christmas anymore. My dad passed away when I was 15, and he was the one who decorated, getting everyone in the spirit of the holiday. After that, I just couldn't get into it anymore. My mom understands that. She is pretty much in the same boat."

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't imagine being so young having to deal with that."

"Thank you. I wasn't easy, but we got through." They then heard the guys talking as they came into the kitchen.

"Would you two like to come see a rough edit of our video? Tomo and Vicki are coming by to watch too." Allison looked at Constance who nodded. They both followed the guys into a large screening room, and soon Shannon had run off to answer the door. He came back in, Tomo and Vicki behind him, introducing them to Allison. Soon they all sat and Jay started playing the video after saying a few words to everyone. As the video played Allison felt her cheeks start to burn seeing the scenes of her and Shannon. After it was over, Jay asked what everyone thought, Tomo and Vicki liking the symbolism, Shannon joking that he got to play a key part in it. Constance thought it was really well done in conveying the message that you shouldn't judge a story until you know all sides. Jay looked at Allison with those big blue eyes, and she just looked at him.

"I love it. Brilliant, you're just fucking brilliant." He noticed the deep color on her cheeks even in the dim light.

"Why are your cheeks so red? are you embarrassed?" He teased her, really not knowing why she would be. Allison looked at him as everyone looked to her.

"It's just that I'm not used to seeing me, you know, on-screen." They all kind of let it drop, and then sat around talking some more. Shannon noticed Allison getting quiet and he sat next to her.

"You look like your ready to go."

"I'm just getting tired."

"I can take you home."

"That would nice. I'd hate to fall asleep just sitting here, talk about rude."

"It's no problem." Shannon stood up and told Jay he was taking Allison home. Soon they were outside and he went over and handed Allison his helmet. She took it beaming wildly, sliding on behind him. Then she pulled the helmet off talking to Shannon.

"Where is your helmet?"

"In your hands."

"I'm not riding with you unless you wear one too." He turned in his seat to look at her, and once he saw her stern look he knew she wasn't giving in.

"I guess we take the car then." Without hesitation Allison slid off the bike and waited for Shannon. He went inside, getting the car keys, leaving the bike keys with Jay. He opened her door for her and soon they were on the road. The ride was quiet and soon Shannon started singing. Allison sang with him and he was surprised at how well she knew their songs. Soon they were pulling up to her place.

"So, you coming over tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I really need to figure some things out." Shannon turned to look at her.

"It's Christmas, take a break." Allison looked at him, not wanting to admit she was hanging at about 6 now that the seeing the video had her worked up a little.

"It's not work."

"OH. So, that is why you don't flirt back. I was starting to think I had lost my touch."

"Don't worry about that, I'm just older than most girls that follow you guys around, so I've seen your flirting before."

"O.K. So that stung a little."

"I'm sorry Shan, I didn't mean it that way. It's just I do have a lot on my mind. But no, you haven't lost your touch, the Shaminal is still sexy as hell." He smiled as he looked at her.

"Well if he doesn't see how great you are, he's an idiot."

"Thanks. and thanks for the ride. I'll, um, I'll let you get back. Merry Christmas.

"Merry Christmas."


	12. Chapter 12

Allison was happy to be back at work. She had spent Christmas day alone, talking to her mom on the phone. Then she called Amanda and spoke to the kids, and Jay called and checked on her, talking to her for nearly an hour himself. The rest of the time she rehearsed and attempted to read Ben's letter again, this time no more successful than before. Now as she sat in hair and makeup she was super happy to be back. Chris sat and watched as she sat there dancing in the chair, getting her roots highlighted, singing along once in while. She had a pair of ear buds in, so she never heard him walk up behind her.

"This is survival of the fittest. This is do or die. This is the winner takes it all, so take it ah-all-oo-ah-all." She went back to moving her shoulders around as she bobbed her head. He moved to his seat, seeing her occupied by painting her nails. He then snapped a photo of her, thinking he may be able to use it to get back her for being involved in Tom's little prank. Chris got ready and headed to set as Brie got Allison's hair finished. Within an hour Allison headed out to set and watched as Chris filmed.

Nine hours later, one of those spent doing a scene where all Chris had on was boxer briefs and they were finished. Chris caught up with Allison as they left.

"You seem like you are in a good mood today."

"Oh hey, yup. I guess I am."

"It's nice to see. How was your holiday?"

"It was good. How was yours and your family's?"

"It was great, India loved the doll by the way. You could have come over."

"Thanks, I needed the time though, but I appreciate it." Chris could see it, there was something else, another reason she didn't come over.

"Well feel free to come over anytime, Elsa misses having you there to talk to." Allison nodded a moment before talking.

"I will. I'll call her and make plans to have lunch or dinner." Chris wasn't sure what was still bothering her, but he could see her put up the walls, not willing to talk to him about it. He thought to himself she just needed a day or two, then she would be able to talk to him or Elsa about it. "I'll see ya later muscles."

Allison headed home, sitting down at her laptop, she was not going to force herself to read the letter, she clearly wasn't ready. She picked up her phone and called Elsa, making plans for dinner the next day. She decided to do some online shopping, buying gifts for Faith's baby shower. She had bought anything that said aunt on it for the little girl and as she looked over baby shoes her phone rang. She was too busy looking at a pair of little pink uggs to pay attention to who was calling.

"L.A. sperm bank, you spank it, we bank it. How can I help you?" Whoever called was silent, so Allison pulled the phone away and looked at the number, bursting out in laughter when she saw it was Shannon.

"Hey Shanimal. I was kidding." She could hear him stammer a second.

"Do you always answer the phone like that?"

"Ehh, sometimes. I am also known to answer like any pizza place. Keeps life interesting."

"You do, don't you. Look I was wondering, if you would like for me to pick you up, take you over to Jay's place to see the final edit of the video?"

"He has it finished already? Are you serious?"

"He has been working non-stop basically. He was so excited about it after seeing the rough edit that he couldn't stop until he had finished it. He said he got done sometime this morning, and then he slept."

"Well sure, but I can meet you over there, save you from having to bring me back here."

"If you want, but I felt like I still owed you a bike ride, and I have a second helmet at my place."

"How long do I have to get ready?"

"About 15 minutes."

"I'll see you then." She shut her laptop, then went and slid on a pair of skinny jeans and a sweater. She brushed her hair and then waited. Soon there was a knock at the door, and when she opened it Shannon was standing there, helmet in hand. Allison grabbed a wristlet and her phone as she headed out with Shannon. She slid onto the bike behind him, and she thought he had different cologne on. She put on the helmet and sat back, trying not to just grab onto him. He took an unusually long way to Jared house and once they were there she questioned him.

"That was a different way to go."

"I just thought you I owed you a long ride."

"Maybe you still do." She wasn't going to lie to herself, today she had seen Chris in just boxers at work and she was already hanging out around a 7. Now she knew after seeing the video she would be way past her limit.

"I think I can make up for it when I take you home." Shannon wasn't flirting anymore, maybe she had crushed his ego a little the other night. That was good she kept telling herself, she didn't need to confuse herself. They headed inside and soon they were all sitting around talking as Jared did a few last-minute fixes. Constance sat down next to Allison and asked why she hadn't come back on Christmas Day.

"I've been going through this personal growth thing."

"It's about a guy isn't it?"

"No. Nope this one is about two guys." Constance smirked at Allison.

"I take it you don't mean those two." She pointed at her two sons standing there talking.

"No. A guy I had this whirlwind romance with and a guy who became my best friend over night."

"Oh, and the best friend wants to be more."

"He does, but he was the one who told me that if I wasn't in it 100 percent, then he knew it wasn't right."

"And the whirlwind."

"He started to think about commitment and that scared him, so he found a fling."

"So, he may have been the right whirlwind at the wrong time." Allison looked at Constance, and the smile on her face told Allison enough.

"I just can't let myself forgive him. He betrayed me, is that even forgivable. And Tom, god that man just does things to me." Allison felt her cheeks flush as she looked to Constance who was beaming.

"Tom huh. Wouldn't be that Tom fellow you worked with would it?" Allison bit her lip, trying not to smile as she looked at Constance. "Oh well, no wonder. That man does things to most women." They both giggled a moment before Allison could go on.

"He does, and when he's standing there, in front of you, begging for you to just take his clothes off with his eyes. Damn him, he frustrates me." Both started laughing again and soon Jay said he was ready. He dimmed the lights and started playing the full version of the video. Allison had Constance on her left and Shannon on her right, and when it came to the shower scene, she turned and sunk into her seat, effectively hiding behind Shannon's arm. Once he felt her, Shannon moved, putting his arm around Allison, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Don't be ashamed, you look amazing up there." She lowered her head, but forced herself to watch. After a few seconds, she saw the artistry in it, seeing not her and Shannon, but two other people on-screen. Then in that second, on-screen Allison and Shannon in the shower, his lips on her neck and he pulls her shirt open, spraying buttons all over. She thought of Ben and their first time together, causing her heart to speed and her breaths to shorten. Once the video was over, Allison felt like she needed air, but did her best to keep her composure. Everyone got up, hugging each other and congratulating Jared on the amazing video. It was Allison's turn to hug Jared, and he pulled her close, whispering.

"You looked great, I couldn't have found anyone more perfect in that role." He pulled away and she nearly forgot to speak looking into those eyes.

"Like I told you the other day, you are fucking brilliant. Don't ever stop." He hugged her again, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Be careful with Shannon. I love my brother but he can be a selfish bastard at times." Allison pulled back and looked up at Jay smiling.

"I can handle him, and myself. No worries." Jared nodded and Allison pulled away to talk to Constance again, but instead Shannon found her first, keys in hand.

"Come on, I want to show you something." In that split second she felt like she was standing there for minutes, take a chance with Shannon, or not. She could always say no, but then again she was sure he wouldn't push her to do more than she would allow. She wanted to say she took that ride, no denying it.

"Lead the way." He led her out to his bike and soon he was taking her through winding roads. Allison held on tight to Shannon, not sure where they were going, but taking a bit of comfort in thinking he had traveled these roads before. Soon he was at a gate and parked. He got off the bike and held a hand out for Allison who took her helmet off before sliding off the bike. Soon he had her by the hand leading her out to a lookout. She walked over to the wall, looking over seeing the lights of the city below her. Allison climbed up onto the wall and sat down, soon Shannon was seated next to her.

"It's just gorgeous, and surreal up here with it being so quiet."

"As long as we don't get caught."

"Just what I need, a trespassing charge."

'More like B&E."

"Shannon, what the fuck?Where the hell are we?"

"Some estate. Jared and I have come out from time to time, only been caught once." Allison turned and looked at Shannon, who was looking at the lights below him. He finally turned and smiled at Allison. "What? I promise we shouldn't get caught."

"If we do, you kidnapped me."

"Deal." They sat in silence for a long time, just looking over the city. After a half hour Shannon broke the silence.

"Does he know he's been an idiot?" Allison smiled at him, thinking of Ben and his letter.

"I think he does, and I think parts of me wants to forgive him."

"He's lucky." Shannon climbed off the wall, and Allison followed him. He stopped her, pulling out his phone to take a photo of the two of them, city in the background. Then as they got back onto the bike, he said something else. "Don't worry, I was turned on watching our shower scene too." Allison chuckled as she put her arms around him as he drove back down the curving roads, taking her back home. He dropped her off, and Allison went to bed after getting in. That night she dreamt of neither of the men she had been in turmoil over, no that night she dreamt of a man who had never even made an advance towards her. She dreamt of Jared.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been four days after Allison had last seen or talked to Jared and Shannon, and she was headed over to Chris' place to car pool to a party for New Years. She put on a cute little red dress and gold heals, putting on the earrings and necklace Tom had gotten her. She had her hair up, and lips painted red to match the dress. She got to Chris' and rang the bell, surprised to see Tom answering the door. He looked just as surprised to see her standing there, so Allison teased him a little.

"You just gonna leave me standing out here in the cold?"

"No. I'm sorry. You just look so beautiful. Um, I didn't know you would be joining us."

"Chris didn't tell you?"

"No. He didn't." He opened the door wide, allowing Allison in enter before closing the door behind her. She saw Elsa coming out to the foyer.

"Don't you look gorgeous lady. Where is that sweet little girl?"

"Thanks, you too. She will be out in just a moment, Dad is getting her some milk." Chris came out of the kitchen a few moments later, and India squealed when she saw Allison. Chris put the little one down and she ran to Allison, who picked her up and gave her a big hug.

"Happy New Year cutie. Is it bed time? Better give Aunt Allison a kiss and off to bed you go." The little girl hugged Allison tightly before putting her arms out to Tom. She hugged him close before wanting to be put down. Elsa went up with India and her babysitter, putting the little girl in bed. Soon Allison heard water running in the half bath and Tom cleared his throat as he looked at Chris. Then a women emerged from the powder room and smiled at Tom. Allison felt foolish, but tried to hide it. She looked at Chris who gave her an apologetic smile.

"Allison, I'd like you to meet Kat Dennings. We worked together on" Allison cut him off.

"Tom, I know who she is." She turned to Kat, reaching a hand out to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I love your work, you're one funny chick. I'm Allison." Kat Shook Allison's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. So you got to see Tom naked, how was that?" Allison was shocked at the bluntness of the question, but didn't miss a beat when answering.

"Oh, it was good. Believe me, very good." Both girls giggled a bit.

"I think you and I will get along just fine. Nice necklace by the way." Allison reached up, forgetting she had it on, and slid it under her dress. Soon the five of them had piled up into Chris's SUV and headed to a huge Hollywood party. Everyone was chatting away and suddenly Elsa asked Allison about the video.

"Wait, you told me we would get to see the video."

"Oh crap, yea it's on my phone. I can show you when we get back or you can watch it on this tiny screen." Kat wanted to know what they were talking about, so she asked.

"What is this video you speak of."

"I did a music video for Thirty Seconds to Mars, and I promised Elsa she would get to see it before it was out officially." Kat smiled.

"So do you just get to work with hot men exclusively?"

"Yea, it's in my contract. And I really don't know that you can complain, you've worked with these two multiple times."

"True." The women in the car laughed and Elsa wanted the phone, she had to see this video Allison had told her about. Soon Elsa and Kat where both enthralled in the 23 minute video and Tom looked at Allison, speaking quietly.

"I'm sorry darling, I didn't now you were coming or I wouldn't have." Allison put her hand on his cheek.

"Don't worry about it curly." She gave him a smile and she could see him relax. She was touched that he was worried about her, about how she felt seeing him with a date. He took her hand from his cheek and pressed a kiss to it before she pulled away gently. After the video was over Kat was the first to speak up.

"Holy crap. That shower scene was HOT!" Allison cheeks felt like they matched her dress as Elsa looked at her.

"When you told me about it, I never thought that was how it looked. No wonder you were all worked up. Shit. Sorry." Elsa didn't know if Allison wanted Tom or Chris to know how the video affected her.

"Don't worry about it. It's human nature. Besides, once people ask me about it, I tend to get all flustered and if they have seen the video then they put two and two together." The rest of the ride was short and once they arrived at the party, Allison found herself wandering around alone. She had a couple of drinks at the bar, throwing back a few shots of Jägermeister. She was about to get up when a familiar voice was in her ear.

"I never thought of you as a jager girl." She turned around to see Shannon standing very close to her.

"I never thought of you as a Hollywood Party type of guy."

"I'm not, Jared brought me. He will be happy to see you. He thinks you're avoiding him."

"No, work has been hell, trying to get back on schedule after the holiday. I will have to make sure I tell him." Shannon put his hand on her waist as he leaned in close to her, his lips tickling her ear.

"Would you like to dance?" Allison looked at him, not sure where he was going to dance at, but she nodded and Shannon took her hand. He led her outside to a large gazebo just off the patio. It was dark and secluded and Allison panicked slightly, not wanting to give Shannon the impression that she was going to sleep with him.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea Shan." He turned to her, running his thumb over her cheek as his hand slid below her ear.

"Sshh, don't think. It's just you and me dancing." She nodded slightly, butterflies still fluttering as they started dancing slowly. She started to relax as her body swayed with his. His deep voice booming in her ear as he sang while Allison rested her head on his chest. Shannon moved one of his hands off her waist and once she felt in on her chin she tensed up. She knew he was leaning down and she pressed a firm hand to his chest.

"Shannon I'm sorry, but I've got to go." She pulled away and walked out into the brisk night air, tears falling as she made her way back inside, finding a private bathroom to hide in momentarily. It was barely 11:30 and Allison was ready to leave. She looked over herself in the mirror, fixing her make up before heading back out to the party. She tried to make her way towards the door, but as the time got closer to midnight, the room got more cramped. Allison could see the front door, but she felt the like walls were closing in around her. She had to get out, but someone grabbing her hand caught her attention. She turned around to see Tom, and he could read the panic in her eyes. Without hesitation he put his arms around her and held her close. He heard her voice faintly as people started to count down.

"Where is Kat."

"She's with a friend." Finally the clock struck midnight and Allison looked to the floor, trying hard not to cry. Tom lifted her chin as he spoke in her ear.

"Happy New Year to one of the few people in this world who I couldn't live without. I love you." Allison's eyes met Tom's and soon his lips were against hers in a sweet chaste kiss. As he finally pulled his lips away Allison slid her hand into his.

"Happy New Year to someone I don't want to live without. I love you too Curly." He smiled as he hugged her close, he knew she didn't mean in a romantic way, but just hearing say it made him feel that she was finally getting back to herself. Tom also knew that if she was never able to give him that type of relationship, he meant it, he couldn't live without her. The next think Allison knew, Tom had pulled her into another room and had them out dancing. Soon Kat appeared next to Allison and Tom, and the three talked for a few minutes. Allison saw someone behind Tom and excused herself. She walked up to him, standing next to him as he looked out over the crowd.

"I think tonight would have been night to heed your warning about your brother." Jared turned to Allison, concern in his eyes. "And I'm not avoiding you."

"What did he do? Are you alright?" Allison's smile put Jay at ease, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm fine. And work has been crazy as hell. Come here, I want you to meet some people." He took her hand and Allison led him back over to Tom and Kat, introducing them. They all spoke for a moment and Jay spotted his brother.

"I hate to run off, but I need to go talk to my brother." He shook Tom's hand and hugged Kat before hugging Allison. While he had his lips close to ear, he whispered to her. "Kat is checking my ass out isn't she. I'm sorry about Shannon. I'll call you soon." Allison chuckled slightly but spoke quietly back to him.

"Yes and no don't worry about it. I told you I can handle him and I did. Happy New Years Jared." He kissed her cheek softly before heading off and after he was gone Kat elbowed Allison.

"He is gorgeous, nice ass too." Allison laughed as she nodded. Suddenly Allison felt like a third wheel, so she excused herself and made her way out to the front lawn for some fresh air. While out front, she took a chance, sending Ben a text.

_Happy New Year to someone who positively changed my live last year._

_Happy New Year to you. _

Allison didn't know if she should say anything else, so she let it go, but his short answer hurt her a little bit. She called her mom, then Ceci and her brother all before dialing Amanda.

"Happy New Year"

"It's too early. Our New Year was hours ago." Amanda was grumbling and Allison could hear Martin cursing her in the background.

"I'm sorry, back to bed. Give Martin and the kids my love. Bye" Allison couldn't help but chuckle as Martin kept going on about kicking her ass.

"Love you too. Nighty Night." Amanda hung up and as Allison turned around to head back into the house but stopped short. She walked out front, finding a cab and riding home. Sending a text to Elsa so that Chris would know that she had left. She had fallen asleep quickly and never knew about the message on her phone waiting on her.

_Sorry Sweetheart, Just woke up. Can we have dinner once I'm back in L.A.?_


	14. Chapter 14

Allison woke up and got a shower before looking at her phone, then she sat on the sofa, looking at the message Ben had sent her last night. Now she understood his short answer, he was in London for the holidays, and she had woken him with her text. She thought for a moment, before texting him back.

_I'd like that. When will you be back?_

She didn't get a reply right away and soon, she just got busy working on her lines. She rehearsed for hours and soon she turned on music, singing and dancing around her apartment. She got a phone call from her agent saying that she had a few interviews to do the following week, so she sat down and remade her schedule that she kept hung up next to her door. She was done with her schedule, hung it back up and soon she sat back down on to sofa, listening to Fast Car and singing along as she checked her email. She looked at her phone, still no response. She felt like that week from hell all over again. Today was just one of those days that she felt like crying, partly because it was the emotional time of the month, but also it had to do with Tom having a date and Ben asking her to dinner, but not replying to her. She knew she shouldn't be upset about Tom, hell he deserved to have someone in his life. She sat back, worried about Ben, then she opened the letter, reading it over quietly.

_Allison,_

_I have never felt like a bigger fool than I do sitting here now. After seeing you at the premier, you have haunted my dreams. I can't close my eyes without seeing your smile. You are all that I want and I sit here now wondering if I have lost you forever. When you told me you and Tom were moving forward, my heart fell apart again. These last two months have been so hard on you, and I want nothing but for you to be happy, I only wish it was still me who held you every night. The woman I had met, we didn't last, but it was my fault. I kept calling her by your name, even at the most intimate of moments. I know that Tom will treat you well, making sure you never go without hearing how much you are loved and adored. He is a good man and I am happy to know that if it is not me taking care of you, that he is. I am writing this so that you know, I always meant it. You will make a wonderful wife and mother one day. Even if it will not be with me, I want to be there for you. I love you more than I can even put into words. You are the first thought I have each morning, and the last each night. You brighten my days and fill my nights, but you deserve someone who can give you all that you want. If there is a chance on this earth that you would give me another go, I would do anything you asked of me to prove to you that you are the one person in this world who compliments me. I will always be yours, no matter who or what else happens in this life. I am your Mr. Cumberbatch. _

_ I love you always, Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch_

Tears fell down her cheeks as she read his letter, realizing why Martin had taken up for his close friend. Allison got up and went to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of Jameson tonight. She put it over a couple of ice cubes and made her way back to the sofa, pulling the laptop back into her lap. She went back to the file Ben had put on her desktop, opening the picture file. She closed her eyes, a few tears falling as she took a sip of her whiskey. He had sent her a photo of his wallet, her photo the first thing he saw when he opened it. She took a long sip and put the glass down on the coffee table, placing the laptop besides it. She got up, retrieving the bottle before sitting in the floor in front of the sofa. She poured another glass and swirled it as she opened up the photos on her laptop. She looked at the photos for a long time, remembering taking each one. Soon she had drunk three glasses, her loving admiration started to fade, anger rising up. Why did she feel the need to be with someone? Why couldn't she just be happy single? Why did Benedict have to be so fucking perfect? Why the hell couldn't she keep her mouth shut when she had Tom half way to naked? Why the hell did she dream of Jared?

A knock at the door stopped her thoughts and she stood up to answer it, wobbling slightly. She got to the door, opening it slowly. She looked out at who was standing there, a smirk forming across her lips. She opened the door wide, motioning for him to come in. He saw the glass and bottle on the table before he turned to look at her.

"How have you been?"

"I've seen better days." She stood there for a moment, looking up into his eyes. "Have a seat Jared." He sat down, noticing the photo and letter pulled up on her screen. "Would you like a drink?"

"No, thank you." He sat there for a moment, watching as she sat at the opposite end of the sofa, her back against the armrest as she looked at him. "Is everything alright?"

"Nah, not really. I'll be fine though. So what brings you by?"

"Well, First, I wanted to let you know the video goes out next week. Second, Shannon told me what happened, I am sorry about him. He had a few drinks in him, and he mistook your kindness towards him as flirtation."

"Jared, let's be honest. He is used to getting his pick. I've heard the stories. Besides, he is your older brother, you shouldn't be apologizing for him."

"Tell me what's bothering you? An ex I assume." She saw him look at the laptop, so she motioned for him to read it. "You sure?"

"Yea, it's easier than me trying to keep from crying long enough to tell you." Jared reached for the computer, sitting it in his lap to read it. Allison took another long sip of her whiskey, turning up the music a tad so she could move to the beat. He read over the letter, looking up at Allison as he put the laptop back onto her coffee table. He took the glass from her hand, setting it down too. Jared moved over close to her, wrapping an arm around her as she started crying softly.

"Is he what you so upset on Christmas?" He felt her nodded against his chest.

"It started that way, but I really did end up having an anxiety attack."

"Can I tell you something. Now I know I don't have a great track record when it comes to relationships, but I do know you can't have s successful one if you aren't happy. What makes you happy right now?" Allison thought about it, because she didn't know the answer. She was happy to work, but that was because she needed to be busy. She shrugged slightly against Jared.

"Jay, I think I am co-dependent. I feel happy when I'm with someone. I hate being alone, just hate it. Maybe it's because I'm afraid of being my mom."

"Why? What are you scared of?"

"Exciting, but not living. I want to do it, you know really live. I want to learn to fly, scuba dive, sky dive, base jump. I want to be apart of something bigger than me. I want to make a difference. I want to leave a legacy behind." Jay smiled as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Then make a list, and start checking things off. I don't think your co-dependent at all. You don't need to have someone there to push or help you along the way, you just want someone. Someone to love you."

"I was beginning to think I had to be compliant, to be happy." He smirked as he pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"If that were the case, wouldn't you have given in to Shannon?" Allison smiled, he was right. If that was all she needed, to be acquiescent, she would have been putty to Shannon.

"I guess your right." her voice was soft, and there was a smile on her lips, but there was something else there too.

"Something is still bothering you."

"I hate to say it, but I think I would look like some sort of moron for going back to him, but I can't get him our of my head. I hate myself for even thinking about it, but I still have feelings for him. Is it just because he was the last guy I've been with? or is it like real love?" She took a deep breath in, wiping her cheeks off from a few stray tears. Jared took a deep breath as he looked at her.

"I wish I could give you the answer, but I don't know." He chuckled slightly and Allison looked at him, smiling.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, we are just sitting here have a deep emotional conversation, and listen." Allison then heard it, chuckling with him as she heard the song playing.

"I guess I'm on a boat isn't exactly comforting, but you need to take a good a hard look at the mother fucking boat."

"You're insane, and that's a good thing." Allison smiled and got up, taking her glass and the bottle back into the kitchen. She came back out and Jared was standing up.

"I'm going to get going, but if you need to talk, cry, anything, just call me."

"Alright, thanks." She walked him to the door, opening it for him. Before he stepped out he hugged her tightly and Allison pressed a kiss to his cheek before pulling away. "I'll see ya"

"Yea. I'll talk to you soon. Night." Allison did see him sooner than she thought, when she fell asleep that night, once again he invaded her dreams, but this time was different. She didn't have a hot steamy dream of him, tonight he was leading her through dark, dangerous tunnels. He was always just ahead of her, but soon she rounded a corner and he was standing there, behind a judges' stand. Ben and Tom on either side of him, and he was demanding her to decide. She made a decision after hearing from both men, but it wasn't one that liked. She told him she wanted both.


	15. Chapter 15

As Allison was on the set the next day she finally got a reply from Ben. She had left her phone off set and Chris saw the message. He knew Tom had talked to Ben the previous day, but he didn't realize Allison was talking to him as well. He watched her for a long time and soon he joined her on set, trying to be distracted. Once they were done for the day, Chris waited for Allison in the parking lot.

"Hey muscles, what's going on."

"I thought you told Elsa you and Ben weren't back together."

"We aren't. He asked me to dinner, but I have yet to hear back from him."

"Check your messages." She tilted her head as she looked at Chris. She then looked at her phone.

_Tonight, 8 p.m. I'll pick you up._

"Look Chris, it's just dinner. I don't plan on anything else going on." Chris looked at her, seeing that she really meant what she had said.

"I just don't want you getting hurt again." Allison smiled at Chris, patting his cheek.

"Then where were you New Years when I needed someone to make sure I didn't do anything stupid." She meant it more as a statement, but Chris put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry. I was with my wife." Allison laughed. She had explained what happened to Elsa, no doubt Elsa told Chris.

"You could have warned me about Tom's date too. I felt like the odd man out."

"I was just as shocked as you were. I wish I had known to tell you, I could see how hurt you were."

"You never told him I was going to be there either though."

"Sue me for wanting to surprise him." Allison punched him arm.

"Get home to your wife. Oh and for the record, I betting on a boy, so let's hope you make me proud." Chris couldn't hide his smile and nodded as he headed off towards his car. Allison sat in her car as she sent a message to Ben.

_I'll see you then._

She went home and stood in front of her closet, not sure what to wear. While she stood there her phone rang and she smiled as she seen a familiar number.

"Please tell me you confirmed your flight and that Sue is doing some amazing work."

"You know me all too well! So, how was my imaginary boyfriend doing today."

"Good lord Ceci. You know your going to have to behave yourself when your here right."

"I know, but damn a girl can dream right."

"Yes, it's just too bad we didn't talk last Friday, when we filmed a scene where he was walking around in his boxer briefs." She heard Ceci hum as she pictured Chris in just his skivvies and Allison spoke up.

"Look I'm not going to sit here listening to you daydream." Ceci chuckled for a second.

"Anyway, I called to let you know Sue is going a little more daring with your dress, but I want you to trust me and her on it."

"At this point, I trust her completely. So what are you up to?" Allison pulled out a few pieces from her closet, not really liking any thing.

"I am just on my way back home, what about you?"

"I am looking for clothes to go out to dinner in."

"Ooo, who you going to dinner with?"

"Well, um. Benedict."

"What? Your back together?"

"No, it's just dinner."

"OH come on, just dinner?"

"Shit, yes, but I have to go. He will be here shortly. I'll talk to you soon. Bye." As Allison and Ceci hung up, Allison grabbed out a pair of dark denim trousers, a cute shimmery mint green top from her closet. She changed and put her hair on large body curlers while she did her make up. She was putting mascara on when a knock on the door scared her. She smudged her mascara, cursing slightly, as she walked to the door. She peaked out of peephole and opened the door before heading back to the bathroom.

"Sorry, I'm running a bit late, I will be done soon though." Ben came in, shutting the door behind him as he walked into the hallway. He leaned on the door frame, watching as she fixed the dark smudge under her eye. He smiled as he watched her, realizing how much he had missed this.

"You know this is just dinner. Your not off the hook for anything." Her eyes caught his in the mirror, and his smiled faded.

"I know, but at least now you are speaking with me." He had a nervous smile now as he took a step closer. "I have missed you terribly."

"I've missed you too. But just so we are clear, I think you're an ass." He stood up not understanding what he had done. "I was so set to be angry at you, but NO. You come in here with that damn grin and those curls. Now I can't be mad, so you're an ass."

"Well then, you are difficult." Allison raised a brow at him in the mirror before turning around to look at him. She slowly pulled the curlers from her hair, waiting on him to elaborate. "You sweetheart are difficult to forget, to get out of my head, to be without."

"You earned one point back for that." He smiled at her, playing along with her little game.

"Points? how many do I need to win?" She turned back around, finishing her hair as she spoke.

"500."

"And how many do I have?"

"You, now you're at 199 in the hole." She smiled as she was finally ready, turning to see him standing there. He looked her over stepping back to let her out of the bathroom. Allison took a step out into the hallway, then turned to get her shoes from her room. She slid on a silver heels and walked out to the living room where Ben had taken a seat. He stood up and Allison opened the door for him, locking up before she pulled the door shut behind her.

Once they were at the restaurant they passed through some idle conversations about work and the holidays. Just when they started to relax and really talk, Allison got a text.

_You busy tonight?~J_

She glanced at the message, putting the phone back down, to look back at Ben.

"So, Martin told you huh. I heard you also talked to Tom yesterday."

"Yea. If I ever do anything so stupid as to hurt you again he said he would beat the living hell out of me."

"Yea, he told me he was going to talk to you."

"Talk, no he chastised me after wishing me a happy new year." Allison's phone vibrated again, a quick glance.

_How about tomorrow?_

"Well, I can't say that I blame him."

"What did Martin tell you?"

"That you were miserable, and that you and Lillianna had split. He also mentioned the letter, but honestly at that point I hadn't read it." Her phone vibrated and this time she picked it up while mumbling."Holy hell what now."

_you look stunning tonight, he better behave himself_

"Do you need to answer that?"

"Yes, actually I do, just a second." She smiled at Ben before looking at her phone again.

_Thanks, maybe tomorrow and he will. L8r_

"There that should do it. Sorry." Then, just like a slap in the face, her phone rang, but when she looked at the caller, her features softened.

"It's my brother, I have to take it." Ben nodded as she picked up the phone, watching as her expression changed.

"Is she alright? O.k. and the baby is o.k.? Good. So when do they plan on scheduling the c-section. Yes I know that is what they are going to do. Alright call me if anything changes. Love you, send her my love too." Allison hung up and smiled at Ben, dancing slightly.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Faith is in the hospital for hypertension, but she has placenta previa so c-section is her only option for delivery. I bet that was a bit too much information, sorry." Ben smiled as he watched her. "Anyway that being said, I will probably be an aunt within the week."

"That's wonderful. You can't wait to spoil the baby can you."

"No. I just hope everyone is healthy right now though, then the spoiling will begin." They sat in silence for moment as Ben looked at her, look of adoration on his face.

"You do look absolutely radiant tonight." She blushed and he continued. "I'm sorry I just can't my eyes from you."

"Thank you. You look pretty amazing yourself. I have had a wonderful evening, and you even gained back a few points." Ben chuckled as looked into her eyes.

"It has been a wonderful evening, and as long as I'm working in the right direction with you, I'm happy. So, are you ready?"

"Yes. It's getting late, and I have to be on set early." Ben led Allison out of the restaurant, and she spotted Jared sitting with Shannon, Tomo and Vicki. Allison stopped, pulling on Ben's arm gently. She put her hand on Jared shoulder.

"Fancy meeting you all here, oh this is Ben. Ben this is Jared, Shannon, Tomo and Vicki. I worked with they guys on their music video." Everyone exchanged pleasantries and Allison smiled at them. "Well we will leave you to your dinner, I'll see you around." Jared and Shannon both stood up, Jared giving Allison a hug first, then Shannon. Shannon took advantage of this closeness.

"I'm so sorry about the other night. Forgive me please."

"Of course. See ya around." Allison said goodbye to Tomo and Vicki before she and Ben made their way out to his car. The ride was relatively quiet, and once they got to her apartment, Ben walked her to the door. They stood there for a moment as Allison played with her keys.

"We should do this again sometime." He smiled hearing her say that, maybe he still had a fighting chance.

"We should. Just tell me when, and I'll be here." Ben looked her over, loving the way she looked as she stood there looking up at him. She turned to unlock the door, licking her lips and Ben brushed her hair back off her neck. She turned into his hand, looking back at him.

"Good night Benedict." She opened the door and pulled away from him, stepping in and smiling at him as she shut the door behind her. He heard the locks turn and he put his hand on her door, leaning on it slightly as he tried to slow his heartbeat. He was so close, he wanted to just lean in and kiss her, to taste her lips again, but he fought himself. He couldn't push her, he had to take his time. He just didn't know how long he could wait without having some sort of contact with her.

* * *

I promised Ben would be back. To all my loyal readers and reviewers, thanks for staying with me. It means so much to me that you enjoy this story.


	16. Chapter 16

The next few days were crazy at work, and Allison ended up cancelling with Jay. To be honest she wasn't sure if he really was serious, or if he was just messing with her while she was out. She went to work, spending the last few hours rolling around in bed with Chris, so she decided against Elsa's invitation to come over for dinner. Allison had talked to her brother for an hour after her niece was born, and now she laid on the sofa watching a new show with an impressively sexy lead male. She had texted Ben a few times, but his schedule was just as chaotic as hers. She had done four interviews this week too, and now she had the Golden Globes to look forward to. She had gotten everything together for that night, now she just had to wait on Ceci and their dresses to arrive from London.

There was a knock at the door, and Allison got up looking through the peep-hole, shocked at who was on the other side. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hey curly, what are you doing here." Tom came in and stood next to her, smile on his face, but a look of sadness in his eyes.

"I just had to come see you. I'm sorry about New Years. I didn't know you would be there."

"Tom, I already told you it was alright, it's Chris' fault. Come in sit. Can't I interest you in a drink?"

"What do you have?"

"A brand new bottle of Jameson 2007 vintage reserve." She was already in the kitchen gathering two glasses as he smiled, listening to the clink of the ice hitting the bottom of the glasses.

"You know me well darling." She brought in the bottle and glasses, setting them down on the coffee table. Sitting on the sofa turned towards him.

"Spill it, something else is bothering you." Tom looked to Allison, his eyes full of worry. "Tom, you can tell me, what has you so upset?" Tom couldn't answer her right away, so he picked up the bottle, pouring both glasses. He picked up his glass and swirled it for a moment before taking a long sip. Allison could see he was avoiding eye contact now, looking at the glass in his hand as he took another drink.

"Thomas, what is going on?"

"I take it you haven't been on the internet today." He could only look at her briefly, his eyes starting to turn pink.

"No, just checked my email." Allison picked up her laptop, opening up her browser and searched Tom's name. She saw a few recent photographs, nothing that seemed out-of-place though. So now she searched her name, one article stuck out to her, posted just that day. She clicked the link and read it quietly before shutting her laptop and putting in back on the shelf under the coffee table. She grabbed the glass Tom had poured her and downed it before setting the glass back on the table. Allison never said a word, she just sat there, hand over her mouth as she processed what she had read. Tears fell down her face and she looked to Tom, not sure what to say. She grabbed her phone and Tom spoke up.

"Don't do this angry."

"I'm not doing anything right now." He watched as she opened her calendar, counting on it before putting her phone back down. She poured two more glasses and took a sip of hers before she curled into Tom.

"I'm so sorry, I came over thinking you may had already heard. I never should have just assumed. Darling I am so sorry. What can I do." She took another long drink as a few more tears fell.

"You don't need to do anything, just caring this much for me is more than enough." She finished her glass and laid her head against Tom's chest. Her mind was racing at the speed of sound and nothing was making sense to her. All of her thoughts were running together into one stream of endless words and images. She pulled away, pouring another glass, downing it before setting her glass down on the table. She turned to Tom, and for once, he couldn't read her. Her face was void of all the usual emotions he would see on her. Allison closed her eyes, and when she opened them it was like everything she was trying to control was rising up. Tears threatened her vision and she took a deep breath in. Allison got up, sobbing and pacing the floor. Tom stood up, waiting for Allison to pace towards him, and when she did he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Darling please, talk to me. You need to vent and let these feelings out." Allison looked up at Tom, his blue eyes full of concern, and she felt herself drawn into his embrace. She spoke in between sobs, expressing her thoughts on the matter.

"I just can't believe it. I think she's lying, the time line doesn't add up. I want to warn him, but what if he thinks I'm just being paranoid or jealous. What if I'm wrong? I know him, he will quote do the right thing. What if I'm the naïve one, what if he does love her?"

"Then I beat the living hell out of him." Allison looked to Tom, slight smile across her lips until she saw him, he was serious. Tom thumbed away a tear on her cheek and he wrapped his arms around her. Allison tried to control her sobs, taking in his scent with each breath she took. Allison could hear his heart thumping in his chest and she slowly relaxed under its rhythm. She felt his fingertips gliding up and down her back, and in that moment she did something totally confounding. Her hands slid up his chest as she pulled away slightly, she soothed out his shirt where she had laid against him. Allison always admired they way he wore his shirts, the top two or three buttons undone. She took advantage of that fact now as she pressed a kiss to the hollow at the base of his throat. He swallowed hard as her lips moved up his neck. Tom pulled back and looked down at Allison, wanton look in her eyes, curling his fingers under her chin to tilt it up. He kissed her slowly, and Allison felt the fire growing at her core spreading out in all directions. Tom's hands pulled her closer to him, his mind and body totally caught up in the moment. She bit his lip and he gave into her, letting his tongue slide across hers. She took her time kissing him, tasting the whiskey on this tongue while her fingers ran over the base of his scalp. Tom pulled his lips away, causing Allison to take a step back. They stood there, studying each other silently.

Tom picked up his glass, downing the rest of the contents, all while keeping his eyes trained on her. He then stretched his neck, and took a step towards Allison, his hands moving over her neck. He kissed her again, all sense thrown out now as he felt her hands slide down his sides. Allison ran her tongue across his leisurely, while his hands moved around to her hips, pulling her into him. Tom could feel her need as she pulled at the top of his slacks and he let his lips travel to her neck. His name dropped from her lips and he smiled against her skin. He felt her hands slide down his arms, taking his hands and pulling him back over to the sofa. Tom sat next to Allison, his mouth meeting hers in another long heated kiss. She moaned quietly feeling his hand on the small of her back, his other one on the seat behind her, as he lowered her back slowly. Tom moved over her, pulling away to look over her. His long slender fingers moved under her shirt, sliding up her skin agonizingly slow.

"Tom" He smiled at her, hearing the desire in her voice. He saw her lips curl up in approval as his lips grazed the skin he had just revealed. He continued to push her shirt up, unveiling more of her fair skin.

* * *

Oh no! Naughty bits have been removed to comply with this site. to read the full chapter go to /works/1111072/chapters/2304373

Don't worry, this isn't the end of Benedict, he will return.


	17. Chapter 17

Allison woke up to the sounds on Tom singing in the shower and she smiled, until she panicked about the time. She reached for her phone, but it wasn't on her bedside table. She got up, sliding on a t-shirt as she went into the living room. The view out of her kitchen window looked like it was still early, and she sighed slightly. She smiled listening to Tom, but all that stopped when she picked up her phone. She stood there, staring at the screen. Seven missed calls and six text messages. She looked at her calls first, all seven from Ben. She stood there, afraid to look at the text. Tom came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel and when he saw her standing there he called out her name.

"Allison Darling." She turned to look at him, tears in her eyes. Panic hit him, he should have stopped things from progressing last night. "Allison. I am so sorry about last night."

"Tom, stop. I'm not upset about last night. You are so damn perfect, no it's not that at all." She held up her phone and he knew. He crossed the room and put his arms around her. "Besides I should be the one apologizing, what about Kat?" He pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Her and I are just friends who didn't want to spend New Years alone. Tell me what's got you upset."

"He called seven times. I have six text messages, but I'm afraid to look at them." He moved to sit on the sofa, but his towel fell, and Tom excused himself to at least go put some pants on. Allison sat on the sofa, taking a deep breath in as she opened her messages. One from Ceci, Two from her brother, One from J and the other two from Ben. She started with her brother's text, both photo's of the baby. Ceci asked about shoes for the dresses and Jay's message simply asked her to call him when she was free. Tom came back in, boxer's and trousers back on.

"Only two of the text are from Ben, but I haven't looked at them." He sat next to her, then Allison turned to Tom, pressing a kiss to his lips before pulling away to look at the messages.

_Allison sweetheart I desperately need to talk to you, phone me when your free_

That was the first one, prior evening, 11:07 p.m. just about the time her and Tom were in the bedroom.

_Please call me as soon as you can. I have phoned several times._

This one was early this morning, only 20 minutes ago. She took in a ragged breath as she dialed his number. Allison thought there was no way it even rang one full-time when she heard him answer.

"Hello."

"Hey, sorry about last night, I was...busy."

"Allison are you free today, at all?"

"Not really, I have to shower and head to the studio, we will work there until lunch then we are going to do some location shoots this afternoon."

"Tomorrow then?"

"Ben, what is this about?" Her tone said it all, even Tom felt kind of bad for him.

"You seen the story then?"

"Yes. So what is it you want to talk about?"

"Allison, It pains me to say that I need to try to have a relationship with her. I love you so much more than I can say, but now, with this, I have to try to make this right. Her and I are going give it another shot."

"You know she's lying right." She could hear his scoff over the phone and it infuriated her.

"What makes you say that, you've never met her. How can you say that?"

"I don't have to know her, time line is off. Any woman with a basic understanding on how our bodies work would figure it out. She didn't get pregnant until at least a week after you said you last saw her." He raised his voice this time as he argued.

"What the hell Allison? Why can't you let me be happy? I know we talked about this being us, but I screwed that up. Now I don't know what you think you know."

"Benedict, Shut the hell up and listen to me. First off, no woman in her right mind would announce publicly that she was pregnant, not this early, too big a risk there. Second although it is plausible that you are the father, is his highly improbable. Now if you want to be financially responsible for this child for the next 18 years, that is your business, but do a favor for someone who loves you, make her prove it a damn DNA test. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go shower for work." Allison hung up her phone, tossing it on the coffee table as she put her head in her hands. Tom had never seen her like that. She never raised her voice at Ben, but there was no doubt he knew how pissed off she was. Tom rubbed her back and she turned into him, tossing a leg over his, and resting her head on his chest.

"I just hate to think she is using him."

"I know darling. I know it may not look so, but I care about him as well, I would hate to see him get hurt." Allison ran her fingers across his stomach slowly, tickling him slightly. When Allison felt his muscles jump she did it again purposely. He took her hand off his stomach, bringing it to his lips so that he could kiss her fingers.

"You should have woke me Tom, we could have showered together." She heard his sweet little laugh and she sat up, looking into his eyes. "Guess we need to figure this out too huh." He gave her a sincere smile, his tone was soft as he held her close.

"Darling. You and I shared something spectacular last night. And I want to tell you now, you were exceptionally breathtaking, absolutely astonishing. As far as us, we don't have to do anything different if you don't want that. I know this whole situation has you tense, I'm just lucky enough to be here to help you relieve that stress." Tom smiled at her as Allison shifted, straddling his lap now.

"You my dear, are not the only lucky one. I am damn lucky to have you in my life Tom." Allison played with his curls as she looked deep into his eyes. "You were, anyway I try to say how last night was, it would an understatement. I just don't want to do anything that would change the way you see me. I don't want you to feel that I am taking advantage of your feelings, or you body." She ended the statement by trialing her fingers down his chest.

"I really understand and I know that you would never do such things, although taking advantage of my body as you put it, does sound enticing." The both smiled as Allison gave Tom a warm hug.

"Now that we're cool, I'm going to go shower." Allison pulled away, heading off to take a long hot shower. While she was getting out and towelling off, Tom knocked on the door. Allison wrapped a towel around her, glancing out the door as she stood there soaking wet.

"I have to get going for a few interviews. Text me later."

"Bye curly, have a good day." He smiled as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He then rushed out the door leaving Allison there alone. She took her time getting ready, sitting down to eat before leaving. She sent a message to her brother, talked to Ceci and sent a message back to Jared.

_Sorry had some shit go down last night, going to be a long day on set, but txt me if you want, I'll get back to you in between takes._

At work, once she got into hair and make up she got a text back. She smiled as she read it over, Chris watching her while she replied.

_I wanted to let you know that the video is already at 500,000 and it keeps climbing. As far as the shit that went down, the ex i take it._

_yea, did you happen to see the story?_

_i did, look if you need to talk you just come over, I've been here writing for the past few days and i don't see me going to far._

_thanks J. you know that list we talked about, you think shan would teach me to bang around on the drums?_

_ha, of course. you know I'm here willing to help you check off that list too. _

_I know, Thanks. i gotta run but I'll ttyl _

Chris' deep voice came from besides her now, startling her.

"Tom didn't come home last night, you didn't happen talk to him did you?"

"Yea, he stayed with me." Chris couldn't stop smiling, although he did try, as he pressed her slightly.

"What happened?"

"He came over, we drank, other stuff, then bed."

"Other stuff? Like what?"

"We listened to some tunes, crocheted a blanket, read an interesting article, tossed back a few drinks, you know basic stuff." Luckily Allison was saved by the sound of her phone ringing, seeing Amanda's number she answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey, you all right?"

"Best as I can be, and before you ask, yes I spoke to him this morning."

"He told Martin you spoke, said you were cheesed."

"It's not so much that, I just know it's not his. The time line is off. He thought I was jealous or something, but what do I know?"

"I didn't think it added up either."

"I told him, get a test."

"Maybe now that you and Martin have told him he'll listen." Allison walked out towards set, happy to know she wasn't the only one concerned for him.

"Let's hope so. Well I hate to run but I'm on set and we are about to start, so I'll talk to you later."

"Sure, call when you ever you need." Chris came over as he saw her hang up, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"I don't want Tom hurt, that is all I'm saying."

"Tom's a big boy Chris." With that she walked away, not wanting to hear any of Chris' crap today. By lunch they had filmed a few small scenes and then they headed out to their location shoot. They worked for a few hours and called it a day. After they were done, Allison had realized her mood just kept declining all day, so she headed to see a friend, hoping that would help her cheer up. She pulled up the drive and admired the view while she waited for the door to be answered. Soon a familiar voice come from behind her, but it wasn't who she was expecting.

"Hey Sweets. Come in."

"Sweets huh?" She said as she walked past Shannon.

"Yup, you want me to teach you how to play, I will ask that you bake me sweets."


	18. Chapter 18

Allison arrived at the airport to pick of Ceci, and soon she heard her dear friend calling her name. Soon both girls were hugging each other, until Ceci spotted Allison's friend standing there behind her. Ceci let Allison go and Tom stepped up to give Ceci a hug as well. He helped carry Ceci's bags and soon they all arrived at Allison's apartment and Tom wanted to take the girls out to dinner before he left L.A. to work on another project. They all enjoyed dinner and had fun catching up with other. After dinner they went back to Allison's and sat and talked some more. Soon Tom was excusing himself to leave and Ceci gave him a hug, and Allison walked him to the door. Ceci smiled as she watched Tom kiss Allison goodbye, wondering if there was more going on between the two. As Allison shut the door, Ceci started.

"What is going on between you two?"

"Nothing, we are just friends."

"Allison! The way he was looking at you at dinner. There is more there than just friends, tell me."

"Well you know, last week when the whole Ben thing went down?"

"Yea."

"Well, we ended up sleeping together." Ceci stood there, mouth hanging open as she looked at Allison.

"And I'm just now hearing about? Give me details."

"Oh my god, let me tell you. That man is just too damn perfect." Soon Allison had explained how the evening transpired and both girls ended up giggling like school girls.

"So you guys are friends, who ended up banging each other once, but don't want things to change, so you're not going sleep together anymore, even though it was mind-blowing."

"I know, it sounds crazy, but he and I have spent quite a bit of time talking about this the past few days. We are just too close to have that kind of relationship. I mean just last night we sat here talking about it, then we were sitting here crying, and it's just too hard for us to have a conventional relationship. So we are going to stay friends."

"Can I have him them."

"You wouldn't be able to handle him." Allison had a smile on her face and Ceci looked her over for a moment, she could see Allison had strong feelings for him and didn't want to tease her about it.

"That's fine, I always have my imaginary boyfriend." Allison laughed as she nodded.

"Yup. And you will meet him soon enough. So, show me these dresses." Soon Allison and Ceci had tried the dresses on and Allison couldn't help but feel excited for the their day on Sunday.

"I am sending Sue a huge gift basket. She should really go into business, maybe I'll have to back her. I'll be part owner of a clothing line."

"You should. That is how you're supposed to triple your income, invest."

"Sue and I may have to talk then, she is just too fucking talented. Alright out of these and hang them up." Soon both girls had changed in pajamas and sat up talking until they fell asleep.

The next morning Ceci went to work with Allison, trying hard not to spend the whole day fangirling, but she couldn't hide it when she met Chris. As they day went on, she seen how Chris and Allison acted just like brother and sister, teasing and pestering each other. It was so amazing for Ceci to watch as they worked. They could be in an emotionally intense scene, then once the director said cut they would just look at each other and die laughing. She watched as the filmed a scene where they were standing in their living room, kissing and being all lovey as the stalker was watching. Chris took Allison up into his arms, and left the room like he was taking her to bed, then the director stopped, told them they were done for the day. Chris shifted Allison, flipping her over his shoulder as he walked off set. Ceci could hear Allison begging him to put her down as she laughed.

"NO. You are going to pay for putting hot sauce in my coffee."

"I didn't work alone, put me down and I'll squeal."

"I know who your accomplices are, now you pay." Ceci couldn't help but laugh seeing Allison trying to fight Chris.

"Don't make me do it."

"You won't do anything to me." Allison put on hand on the top of his butt, bracing herself as she reached and pinched him where his buttocks meets his leg.

"HEY!" Chris slid Allison off his shoulder, letting her go so he could rub where she just pinched. "You pinched me."

"Yea, I warned you." Chris laughed as Allison stood there, trying to be ready to run if she needed to.

"You are so lucky I tolerate you." Allison giggle as she walked over to Ceci.

"I get to go change and we can go." Ceci nodded and withing an hour they were on the road, but they weren't headed to Allison's apartment.

"Were are we off to?"

"I have a lesson to go to."

"A lesson, what kind of lesson?"

"You'll see." Allison drove and soon the pulled into the driveway to a large house and Ceci was in awe. The girls climbed from the car and headed to the front door. Allison rang the bell, and soon Shannon opened the door. Ceci was in shock as she was introduced to him, but soon she regained herself and followed them into a room Shannon had his drums set up in. Ceci watched as Shannon and Allison played, admiring the man before her. Allison could see Ceci watching Shannon and soon she excused herself to go to the restroom, forcing them to be alone together. When Allison came back from the restroom, Shannon had Ceci behind the drums, his hands on hers as he showed her how to play. Allison remained quiet, letting them flirt for a while before catching their attention when she sneezed. Before she and Ceci left, Shannon gave Ceci his number and Allison could already feel the sexual tension between the two. She smiled to herself, thinking she would like it they ended up together.

The two girls picked up some take away on the way home, sitting in the floor at the coffee table to eat. Allison was teasing Ceci about Shannon when her phone rang. Allison smiled, telling Ceci it was her brother, as she answered. She talked to Damian for a long time, and when she hung up, Ceci could see something was on her mind.

"Is everything alright?" Allison smiled, but Ceci could see it, something was troubling her.

"Yea. Just Damian telling me about Faith and baby Ally. I can't wait to finally be able to meet her. He was just calling to yell at me. I think I've sent them three, no four boxes the past couple weeks, all things for the baby."

"You'll make a great mom one day." Allison looked at Ceci, of course her friend would be able to read her mind.

"Thanks. You will too."

"Yea, well I have to find a guy who would make a great dad first."

"I know the feeling." Allison took a drink of her glass of wine, wondering if she'd ever find that guy. She thought she had found him, but life happened and now she was worried she may have lost her chance. Soon she got up, cleaning up their mess before they headed to bed.

The next two days flew by and before either girl knew it, it was Saturday night. They were both so excited for the following night that they didn't know what to do. Allison teased Ceci, asking if she wanted to go see Shannon, but Ceci kept saying she would see him the next night. They sat and talked, trying to pass the time that was creeping by. Ceci then asked Allison a difficult question.

"What if Ben decided you are the only one for him? What if he proposed?"

"What like now? or before all this?"

"Now. He call's, says your right, then says he can't live without you, wanting to marry you."

"I don't know."

"Don't think about it. Just your first gut reaction. Here, let me help you." Ceci, who was a little drunk, got down on her knee, mocking a man proposing in a traditional manner. " Allison love, I just imagine my life without you. Will you marry me."

"NO, now get off the floor Ceci."

"Awe come on. Close your eyes then, just imagine him. He brushes your hair back, his finger sliding across your neck before he drops to one knee. He pulls a red velvet box out of his coat pocket and professes his love for you. what do you say"

"I don't know."

"You are killing me. You over think things, making life so much more complicated than it needs to be."

"I was born this way, you know this."

"What are you thinking about?"

"What do you think?"

"Him. You miss him don't you."

"Am I a fool? I big naïve gullible fool."

"Oh Honey, no. Look at my mom and dad. They have both been through more shit, but they only way the can survive it, is with each other."

"Your parents are divorced."

"But they live together. Hell they both had their indiscretions, and thought divorce was their only option, they had to, because that was what people did. Then they realized they were unable to cope without the other. And you have seen them, how would you describe my parents?"

"I know what you're saying."

"No. I want you to do it. Describe my parents."

"They are opposites, like hot and cold. They can erupt at each other at times, but others, they compliment each other. They balance each other and they are two of the most loving people I've seen."

"Do I make my point clear?"

"Yes. I see what you're saying." Allison looked at Ceci, knowing they were friends for a reason.


	19. Chapter 19

It was finally the day of the Golden Globes, and Allison felt like she was living a fairy tale as she woke up. Allison had their day planned, she and Ceci woke up, went out for a nice breakfast, then they were off to a spa for a day of pampering. They had manicure, pedicures and massages done, and afterwords they left, feeling refreshed. They stopped to have a quick-lunch before they went back to Allison's apartment to get ready. Allison had asked Brie about suggestions on how to wear her hair, and before she knew it Brie had volunteered to come over and help get both girls ready. Allison had gotten a gift basket together for Brie as thanks for helping them out, and she was just waiting for it to be time for them to get ready. Soon Brie showed up, and both girls got their hair and make up done. Brie hung around, wanting to see them all done up and Allison gave her the gift basket to look at while she and Ceci changed.

Ceci was the first one out, her dress was a long black satin dress, with a scalloped hem and scoop neck line. It had three-quarter length sleeves and was embellished with faceted crystals around the neckline. It was simple, but very elegant. Ceci paired it with gold accents like her earrings, necklace and shoes. She had a black clutch that was embellished with the same crystals, sewn in a scalloped pattern. Allison came out looking like old Hollywood Glamour. Her dress was a deep maroon, in a shimmery fabric that held her skin perfectly. It was long-sleeved, but the back of the dress was open to just below the small of her back, and a small ribbon tied at the top to keep it on her shoulders. It's slight V neck line showed just enough skin to make it a little more sexy. Allison paired the dress with her simple diamond stud earrings from Tom and a large white gold bow ring on her hand. She carried a black sequined clutch and slid into silver heels.

"You look like Gene Tierny dressed like that." Brie now understood why Allison asked her hair to be reminiscent of a 1940 starlet. Both girls were nearly ready and soon Brie stood in front of Allison, hand out, palm up.

"Alright, give me the lip balm. You are not taking it." Allison opened her clutch, giving the yellow tube to Brie. "I want you to look as good as you do now for all those photos. Here is the lip stick you need." Allison's lips were painted to match her dress and she knew Brie was right, she didn't need to talk the Burt's with her, she would end up using it.

"Brie you are too good to me. I have amazing friends, and I am so lucky you two are here with me. Thanks." Ceci got misty eyed as she looked at Allison.

"Don't start that shit, saying things all emotional. I don't want to cry. Look I know I am here, because of how good you are to me. I know you're the one who sent my landlord a check for my rent for three months, and you are always there, no matter what time of night or day I call, you listen. and if your busy, you call me back like I am important to you, that makes you important to me." Brie agreed with Ceci, adding in her own thoughts.

"You and I have only worked together for two months, but in that time, you have done more for me than some people I've known for years. I have had the privilege to meet some pretty amazing people in this work, and you are one of the top ones in that group. I mean, I wanted to come over and do this for you two, and you get me a gift, which is awesome by the way."

"Of course I did, to say thank you for helping us out."

"See, that. You are to sweet. Now I understand why Anita said Jared just loved you immediately."

"You know Anita? That is so funny. I haven't heard from her lately, how is she."

"She's good, just busy working."

"Good. I'll have to talk to her soon."

"Look, you two go, have a killer time. You can share all the details with me tomorrow." Allison gave Brie a hug before she and Ceci walked out, seeing their driver waiting. The climbed into the car, and talked about who would be dressed in what. Soon they were giggling like school girls as they drove. Once they got to the Beverly Hilton, they got out and walked the red carpet. Stopping to pose for photos along the way. As they walked, Allison heard someone calling her name, and when she turned, Elsa was standing there waving to her. Allison waited for Elsa and Chris to pose for a few pictures, Chris looking adorable as an expectant daddy. Allison and Elsa shared a quick hug and Allison told her they would see each other inside. Allison and Ceci made their way into the Hilton and before too long, Chris was next to Allison.

"You give Elsa a hug out there and not me." Allison smiled at him, and he wrapped his arms around in a warm brotherly embrace.

"Oh you know, I wouldn't want anyone speculating that I was sleeping with you too."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was on a tabloid the other day, apparently I am sharing my bed with four men currently."

"NO, what did it say?" Allison laughed as she told him about the story.

"They said I was sleeping with Tom, Jared, Shannon and some guy I don't even know." She could see him suppress a chuckle.

"You really get around."

"I know, it's exhausting." They both laughed and soon Chris excused himself to say hello to a few other people. Allison stood there for a moment, talking to Ceci, until Ceci walked away. Allison turned to see her close friend hugging Shannon. Allison walked over and Shannon threw his arms around her, whispering in her ear.

"Thank you for introducing us." Allison smiled and winked at him as she pulled away. The three sat and talked for a moment, before Allison felt a hand on the small of her back, and felt a pair of lips just barely touching her ear.

"Come here, I want you to meet some people." Allison turned and smiled at Jared, taking his arm as he led her through the mass of people. He introduced her to actors, actresses, directors and producers. Allison soon realized he was probably giving Shannon and Ceci time alone, and she thought it was cute how he looked out for his brother. She listened as he talked to people, answering when talked to, but other than that remaining quiet. Soon Jared looked to her as he walked then to a quiet spot.

"You look, amazing."

"Thanks, you look good too in your tux."

"You are unusually quiet tonight."

"I'm just nervous, it's amazing that I'm even here." Jared kissed her forehead and looked around, seeing Shannon and Ceci standing just to his left. He watched as Shannon would look at Ceci, a smile would tug on his lips. Just as Jared went to walk towards his brother, everyone started heading into the large dining room. Once Allison found Ceci they walked in and found their table, she was happy to be off on a shadowed side where she could see most of the room. As the night went on, Allison found that she felt like she was in a dream as she watched all these people in front of her. When they announced Jay's win she couldn't help but smile, thinking how much she loved the movie and how perfect he was in it. At the end of the night, Allison and Ceci headed to the after party with Jared and Shannon. Ceci and Shannon spend most of the night dancing and talking and Allison sat at the bar, nursing her third scotch. Ceci appeared at her side, huge smile on her face.

"Get your ass out here and dance with me damn it."

"How much have you had to drink Sassy?" Ceci giggled, pulling at her friend's arm. Allison got up, downing the rest of her scotch as she made her way out onto the dance floor. Jared and Shannon were standing not far from the dance floor, watching Ceci and Allison dancing. Soon Allison spotted Ben dancing with Micheal Fassbender. Their eyes met and Ben smiled at Allison, she realized he must have had a few drinks in him. Allison turned, looking at her dear friend again. Jared looked at Allison and he could see it on her. He walked out to her, and when he was standing in front of her, she stopped dancing and looked up at him, blinking the tears away. Ceci made her way to Shannon and Allison left the room, Jared close behind her. Once they were in an empty hallway, Jared stopped her from her pacing.

"How can he find it so easy to just be happy. He doesn't look miserable to me, but I'm dying on the inside." Jared put his arms around her, and he could feel her relax. She pulled away from him, a smile on her lips as she looked up at him. He knew she had just took all that hurt and locked it away.

"Jared, why am I doing this. You should be celebrating. I knew you would win, you deserve it."

"Thank you, but you need to tell him. you are obviously still in love with him." His big blue eyes were pleading with her. "You can't let this eat you alive. I am worried about you, and the drinking." Allison nodded as she tried not to let the tears fall.

"I just want to be numb to it." He kissed her temple, having faced down those demons before, knowing how she was feeling. He spoke quietly into her skin as she stood there with her eyes closed.

"I know, but if you let this go, you'll drown in it. Learn from my mistakes, stop it now." Someone cleared their throat behind Jay and Allison, and when Allison turned around, she could see Ben standing there. She caught Jared by the hand as he took a step towards Ben. Jared looked to Allison, who had her eyes on Ben. He leaned down, kissing her cheek before he whispered. "Don't let this kill you." She looked up into his eyes smiling as she touched his cheek. He walked down the hallway, stopping when he was next to Ben.

"Get your affairs in order, for her sake." Jared looked to Allison before heading back to where Shannon and Ceci were waiting.

Ben looked at Allison standing there, admiring how she looked in the soft glow of the dimmed hall lights. He took a step towards her, and she took a deep breath trying not to show how much pain she was in.

"I was wrong, again. I do love you more than anything else." He stood there, waiting for some sort of reaction from her. He could see her trembling and he took another step towards her.

"You've hurt me so badly."

"I know." Ben went to put his arms around her, but Allison took a step back, not wanting to give into him until she had said her piece.

"No, you don't. You have no idea. I force a smile so that no one knows what hell I am going through. I've hit the bottle more than I wish to admit and that scares the hell out of me. And to top all of that mess off, I'm still in love with you." His eyes looked deep into hers now. "I was so willing to look past all of the shit to get back together with you, then that woman comes back claiming to be pregnant with your baby. That shoved a knife into my heart Ben. I was supposed to be the one who made you a father, I was supposed to be the one who bore your children and took your name." Her voice rose as she stepped around him her words coming out fast. "You are like a poison I can't get rid of. I fall for someone else, but I can't get past you. I should hate you, but instead I figure out I'm still in love with you. How fucked up is that. I should be in love with someone who loves me for me, who treats me good but instead I'm in love with a man who slept with another woman. A man who puts his career first. But yet here I am, you're the one I can't get out of my heart. you have made it impossible for me to be happy but for some fucked up reason, I still love you." Ben reached for her, but she took a step back. "Don't you dare touch me. No, not now. You want to prove you love me, then you live the hell I have for a while." Allison looked up into his eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks now. She then turned and left, walking out to find Jared, who took her back to his place. He knew she was going to need to talk in the morning, but with Ceci going home with Shannon, he wanted to be the friend she confided in.


	20. Chapter 20

Allison woke up, sun in her eyes as she heard someone banging around pots. She got up, knowing she was at Jared's house, and that he was making noise on purpose. She remembered all of the previous evening, and now looking back she felt awful for being so mean to Ben, but maybe he needed to hear it. She also remembered hearing him say he was wrong, but about what? She climbed from the bed, and made her way down to the kitchen, where Jared was making her breakfast. He smiled as he spoke just a little too loudly.

"Hey Sunshine, how are you today?" Allison stood there, leaning back against the counter as she smiled at him, wearing the t-shirt and sweats he had tossed at her the night before to sleep in.

"Good, I'm not hung over jerk. I didn't have that much to drink." Jared looked at her as he made her some oatmeal with blueberries.

"Just eat. Now how are you feeling after your telling of the truth last night?"

"Like I finally let go of some pain." Jared put two bowls on the island before he turned to pour a couple of glasses of orange juice. Allison walked over and sat down, playing with the breakfast Jared made for her. He then sat next to her after setting the glasses down.

"How bad has the drinking gotten?"

"It's more than I care to admit, but I want to see if I can't beat this on my own. I know it's probably something I won't be able to do on my own, but I need to try."

"I have confidence in you, you can get past it, you just have to believe you can." She finally ate a few bites and Jared noticed she picked around the blueberries.

"You don't like blueberries."

"Not really, no." Jared picked up her bowl, spooning out the blueberries before putting her bowl back down in front of her.

"Is that better?"

"Yes thank you." He pushed her playfully as she took a bite, and they both laughed like children. "So I take it you're gonna take me home after this, I kinda have to go to work."

"Of course. So, I talked to Shannon this morning."

"OH. How did that go?"

"He is really falling for this friend of yours, but he did say she was super worried about you." Allison nodded, she figured Ceci would be full of questions once she saw her.

"So, what did you say to Benedict last night?"

"Just that he needed to get his affairs in order for your sake. I hate seeing you so upset. You are so full of life, and you always see the beauty in everything, I would hate for that all to get snuffed out because of one person."

"Thanks Jay."

"Anytime." Allison finally finished her breakfast then helped Jared clean up a tad before he took her home. Once she was back at her place, she showered and got dress quickly, heading into work a few minutes late. She ran through wardrobe and when she got to hair and make up Chris was sitting there waiting on her. He had a serious look in his eyes when she sat down.

"Hey Ninja. How are you?"

"Better now." He seemed to take in a deep breath as he looked at her reflection.

"Your not upset?"

"About what?"

"I heard you had a slight confrontation last night with Ben."

"I did, but I actually feel better. I said things that he needed to hear."

"Does he know you and Tom, well, you know." Allison looked at Chris in the mirror, shocked he asked her that.

"NO. Nor does he need to know right now, if ever." Chris nodded as if in agreement.

"What did you say to him then."

"The truth, that no matter how hard I tried to be happy, I couldn't because I was still in love with him, and that kills me alone. Then I told him if he wanted to prove to me that he still loved me, that he had to live the hell I've lived." Soon both Allison and Chris were on set filming, and Allison thought it felt great to be back working. No more worrying about Ben or Tom, just work. She poured herself into it, and before too long it was nearly 10 p.m. and they called it a day. Allison made her way back home, after picking up some take away on her way. She walked in and put the food down on the table, calling out for Ceci. Ceci came out of the bedroom all dressed in her pajamas and looking like she was half asleep.

"You know if you had slept last night you wouldn't be so tired."

"Shut up. Now tell me about your evening last night." Ceci sat down next to Allison on the floor as Allison told her every last detail. Once she was done, Ceci looked at Allison and smiled like was about to get scolded.

"Now don't be mad, but Ben came by today."

"What? Why?"

"Look he looked so hurt so I let him in and he sat down here and just spilled out everything. He really misses you so much and it's eating him up that you're not in his life, and I guess to hear you tell him how much hell you put him through, that just about killed him. He made me promise not to tell you this, but I'm not going to not tell you, the baby isn't his. He found out two days ago and has tried to find a way to tell you. He said he felt like a big idiot for ever letting you go. He did confess that the reason he finally called you and split off from you was because he had seen a photo of you and Tom together and he felt that you looked at Tom with more love than you did him, so he was trying to safe himself and you some heartache." Allison looked at her dear friend, shaking her head slightly as she thought about what Ceci had said. She now felt bad for him, she knew he still wanted that family life, so she picked up her phone, texting Amanda.

_Aren't you going to be in L.A. soon?_

_Yea, three days from now. Why?_

_We need to talk, about you know who._

_We'll have lunch. I'll text you when we get in. _

The next day Ceci spend the day with Shannon while Allison was at work, and Allison was happy. She hated Ceci to just be hanging around set with nothing to do, now as she left work she headed over to Shannon's place to pick up Ceci for one last dinner out with her friend before Ceci headed back to London. She arrived at Shannon's door, ringing the bell and waiting. Soon Shannon pulled the door open and pulled Allison inside. He was all smiles as he pulled her through his house and out onto his patio. Allison was surprised to see the Jared, Constance, Tomo, Vicki and Emma there as well. Jared saw Allison and came over to hug her tightly, whispering in her ear.

"We hit one and a quarter million views." Allison pulled back to look at Jay, smiling as she hugged him again, this time kissing his cheek.

"Oh congratulations Jared! To all of you! That is so amazing!"

"Thank you too, hell we wouldn't have nearly as interesting video without you. Although Shannon says he would still get a million hits even if he was alone in the shower." Allison still had an arm around Jared as she turned to look at Shannon, eyebrow raises.

"Ehh, I dunno. Seems like a stretch if you ask me." Shannon smiled as he put his arm around Ceci, holding her close. Jared then told everyone that they would all be heading out to dinner together as a celebration. They soon piled into a few cars, Tomo, Vicki, Emma and Constance in one car, Jared, Shannon, Allison and Ceci in another. As they arrived at the restaurant, Allison felt happy, truly happy and she nearly felt guilty because of it. She then realized she had nothing to feel guilty about, she and Ben were not currently together, and he had to have enjoyed himself during their split. As they made their way inside, Allison felt Jared take her hand, and smiled up at him as he pulled her over to a seat next to his. He pulled her chair out and Allison thought maybe Ceci may have told him about their conversation on Ben. Dinner was a mash of everyone telling storied on each other and everyone really getting to know one another. Towards the end of dinner, Ceci had a serious look on her face as she leaned to Allison.

"Now please don't be mad at me, but I think I may end up staying with Shannon tonight." Allison smiled as she looked at Ceci.

"How can I be mad. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That isn't saying a lot."

"Shut up." Both girls giggled and before too long everyone was winding down. They all piled back into the cars and headed back to Shannon's place. From there everyone dispersed expect Jared and Allison, who stayed to talk to Shannon and Ceci for a few minutes longer. Once Jared and Allison were outside, Jay turned to Allison and hugged her close.

"Promise me you're alright."

"Yes Jay. I promise. How about you?"

"I'm fine. Hey, I was thinking, maybe after you're done with this film, maybe you could meet up with us on the road, check off a few things on your list."

"I'd like that. We will have to see if I get to take a break. I have been given a script, and I may take it."

"Really, that is amazing, what is it?"

"It's this really well written independent horror flick. I had nightmares just from reading the script, so." Jared just smiled at her.

"Well I do hope you get a break. I'm going to miss you."

"I will definitely miss you too." Jared then opened her car door, and when she was in he closed it before backing away from hers to get into his own car. Allison made her way back home that night, and when she arrived she was shocked to find her apartment full of flowers. She stood in her living room and looked around, there had to have been twelve different vases of flowers scattered across her living room and kitchen. She then saw a box on the coffee table. She sat on the sofa and picked it up, it was light, so she carefully opened it, and when she realized what was inside she felt a few tears stream down her cheek. Inside the box was the photographs from the night she met Ben, a card from the B&B he had taken her to, their tickets from their holiday, photos taken of Ben and her outside the Ed Sullivan Theater and other mementos of their time together. There were two more pieces of paper that Allison had to look at, the first was a note from Ben, telling Allison that he would find a way to prove to her that he realized he was wrong for letting her leave, and that he would willingly live in hell itself if it meant getting her back. The other paper stopped Allison's heart when she saw it, it was a receipt from a Jeweler's Store, dated a week before he left for New Zealand. It looked like he had already bought a ring.


	21. Chapter 21

Allison sat at a small little café, waiting for her lunch date to arrive. He came in wearing jeans and a black shirt, argyle sweater and flat hat. He smiled as he sat across from Allison, loving the pink hue to her cheeks as she smiled back at him.

"It's good to see you Ben."

"It's good to see you as well, you look lovely." She lowered her head slightly at his compliment as she spoke quietly.

"Thank you, you look positively wonderful." Time seemed to pass too quickly, and soon they were finished with their date. Allison sat for a moment, not really able to remember what all they had spoken about, but she could see the sadness in his eyes as he got up to leave.

"Where are you off to? You don't have to leave, we could go somewhere quiet, to talk."

"I can't, the baby isn't mine." Allison looked up at him, confused.

"I know, wouldn't that mean that we can talk now, and not worry about Lillianna anymore."

"No Allison, you don't understand, THE baby isn't mine." Allison looked at Ben's pained expression as he walked away, that was when she noticed it, the bump she was sporting.

Allison sat up in bed, that had been the third dream in a row she had about being pregnant, now she was scared as hell. She got up and finally gave into her brain, she went into the bathroom and looked at the test she had purchased the night before. She was only two days past due, but that was nothing out of the ordinary for Allison. She was going to force herself to wait another day or two, no matter how many dreams she had. She would hate to get a false negative because she was impatient. She got up and ready for work before sending out a few messaged to her family and friends, more or less just telling them she missed them or she wanted to get together soon. Ceci was already back in London, and she missed having her in L.A. On the other hand, she had the day off for the S.A.G. awards, even thought she wouldn't be attending. She had a lunch date with Amanda and now she was more concerned about herself and what it would do to Ben if she was. She had made a conscious decision not to tell a soul until she knew something for sure. Time ticked by and soon she found herself sitting in a little dinner meeting with Amanda, Martin right next to her.

"He insisted." Allison smiled as she hugged both of them, saying a quiet hello to each. They then sat and ordered a bite as they spoke.

"So I texted him the other day after he filled my flat with flowers and a box of memories, but he hasn't gotten back to me." Martin knew something, Allison could see it in how he smirked, but Amanda spoke up quietly.

"He said you wanted him to live the hell he'd put you through, so he is going without his mobile, that way he isn't tempted to phone you."

"He has to have some sort of communication." Martin could see the worry in her eyes.

"What sort of memories were in the box?"

"Photos of us, receipts from places we've been, a note, a receipt from a jeweler, for a ring." Martin sat up and leaned forward to her now.

"He gave you a jeweler's receipt?"

"Yea, that is why I wanted to talk to him." Martin sat back, rubbing his lower lip as he thought.

"And what did the note say?"

"That he would willingly live in hell to get me back and that he would find a way to prove to me how wrong he was." Amanda looked at Martin, and they both sat there for a moment, not really saying anything. Martin got up and walked outside and Allison looked at Amanda.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No. I promise he's fine. I better go check on him though." Amanda then stood up and walked out, Allison thought for sure now she did something wrong, but just then he walked in, Ben came in and took a seat across from her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you that night, I just wanted you to feel what I had felt. I wanted you to know how much pain I was in." He leaned forward and put his hand on hers.

"No, you had every right to do so, and I have to tell you, right now, you were right, the baby isn't mine." She could see the pain in his eyes and she stood up, moving next to him in the seat Amanda had occupied.

"Look I know we have had our issues, but I can't imagine my life without you." She looked up at Ben, and his eyes were tinted in pink where he was on the verge of crying and Allison motioned for the waitress to bring the check. Allison pulled out her bank card and handed it to the waitress. Ben kept his gaze out the window and after a moment Allison was signing the receipt. She took Ben's hand and pulled him out of his daze. He looked up at her and she nearly lost it herself now seeing him so upset. He followed her outside, and she spotted Martin and Amanda in their car pulling out of the lot.

"Those two are sneaky as shit." Ben smiled as he watched her, happy to at least see her again. She turned and looked at him, a small smile on her lips. "Where do you want to go, I'd like to go somewhere we can talk, but I want to go somewhere you're comfortable with."

"Anywhere with you." She smiled as she led him to her car, then she drove back to her apartment. Once inside, he spotted his box he left on the table and he sat down on the sofa. Allison sat next to him, looking at the box and picking it up. She opened it and pulled out a photo of them outside The Ed Sullivan theater.

"You know, I'd never seen this picture. I like it."

"One of the staff at the theater sent it to me, I'd thought you'd like it." They went through the contents of the box together and soon she got to the receipt. She turned and looked at Ben, tears in her eyes. He then got down on one knee, pulling a box out of his pocket.

"Allison Grace Thompson would you do me the honor of taking my name?" Tears fell down her cheek and she buried her face in her hands."You don't have to take my name, I understand." He was smiling nervously now as he looked to her. She then put her arms around his neck, crying as she held him close. She felt like he had just stabbed her heart and turned the knife. She wanted to say yes, but she couldn't; not without telling him about Tom.

"Ben, are you." but he cut her off.

"Allison sweetheart, please. I know that you and I have not been together for a while, but I told you I would try every day for a lifetime to prove to you how much you mean to me and I meant it. Hearing you the other night made me realize I was wrong about you wanting to be with Tom." Another turn of the knife, but she knew he wouldn't stop until he was finished. "You mean the world to me, but if you do not wish to be in my life I understand, and I will do my best to be respectful of that, but I won't be able to remain friends, it would just hurt me far too deeply to see you happy with someone other than me." Tears streamed down her face and the pain in her chest was the worst pain she had ever felt, she then slid off the sofa and took a step towards the bathroom, but something felt off. She felt an intense pain, and she turned to see Ben looking at her, concern all over his face. She looked down and felt the horror rush through her, then she hit the floor and everything went black.

"Miss Thompson, can you hear me. Miss Thompson." Allison fought to open her eyes, and she realized she had a mask on. She reached up to pull at it, but a hand took hers. "Miss Thompson, hello there. Do you know where you are?" Allison shook her head no as she fought to keep her eyes open. The person looking at her reached over her, and slowly the fog lifted. "Is that better?"

"Yes, what happened."

"Miss Thompson, I'm Doctor Carrington and you're in recovery here at UCLA Medical Center. You had a large ovarian cyst that ruptured and it caused some internal bleeding. We were able to go in and cauterize the rupture site, but it may have long-term effects. Now you are in no way fertile because of it, but it may take longer for you to get pregnant."

"Was I pregnant?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I was late, but just two days."

"The cyst could have caused you to be late on your cycle. But you are all alright now. We are going to send you up to your room now, you will have to stay overnight so that we can get some antibiotics in you to make sure you don't develop an infection."

"Can my fiancé come here?"

"No, not here in recovery but once you get to your room he can stay as long as he wants." With that the doctor left and Allison looked around the recovery room, she felt relieved, but she still had a heavy heart. She waited for what felt like an hour, but soon she was being wheeled upstairs and put into a room. As soon as she was in her new bed, Ben was at her bedside.

"Sweetheart, how are you feeling?" He leaned down and kissed her forehead and took her hand.

"Better now that you're next to me." He smiled as he watched her scoot over in bed, making room for him. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes as she patted the space next to her. Ben laid next to her and held her close as she tried to regain control of her emotions.

"What did the doctor tell you."

"They wouldn't tell me much of anything, only that you had to have emergency surgery." Allison then explained to him what the doctor had told her, and he held her closely, his lips pressed against her temple.

"I was scared to death, I thought for sure that you were terribly sick. Don't you ever do that to me again, I can't lose you, not before you answer my question." Allison looked up at Ben, who had the ring box in his hand. Allison had a smile on her face as she gave him the best answer he could have ever heard.

"I suppose you have to ask Chris to be your best man." He leaned down and for the first time in months he pressed his lips against hers.


	22. Chapter 22

Allison woke up, still in the hospital bed, Ben still next to her. She only remembered part of what happened, but the weight of the ring on her finger reminded her of him asking again. She stirred next to him and his voice was soft as he greeted her.

"Did you sleep well sweetheart?"

"I did thank you, I'm sorry you were stuck up here, I'm sure it wasn't comfortable."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Allison looked up at him, but a knock at the door distracted them. The doctor came in that had seen Allison in the E.R., he smiled warmly as he saw Ben with Allison.

"Hey, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Good, will I get to go home today?"

"Yes, as long as your blood work comes back good, you will be free to go. They have given you a good course of antibiotics and you seem to be handling them fine. How is your pain?"

"Right now, about 4, just enough to be annoying."

"I will give you a prescription for a mild pain pill to take in case the pain gets worse, and it may once you get up and moving around. Now as far as my orders, no intercourse or no heavy lifting for a week. Other than that, just take it easy. I'll get the orders written for you blood work and we will get that started."

"When can I go back to work?"

"I'd prefer you to take a few days off, but you can return when you feel up to it, just as long at it isn't too strenuous." He left the room and Ben sat up, sliding off the bed and excusing himself to go get a cup of coffee. Allison told him she didn't want anything and he left. Not two minutes later there was a knock at the door and Allison expected to see the phlebotomist, but was surprised to see Jared standing there.

"How dare you come to the hospital and not tell me."

"Shut up, Congratulations on the award."

"You seen that?"

"I follow you on twitter jerk, of course I seen it." Jared came over and putting another blanket over Allison seeing her shiver slightly.

"How are you?"

"Better now. It was nothing serious, now I'm just waiting on blood work to get done so I can go home." Allison shifted in the bed, trying to move her pillows and sit up slightly, Jared coming over to help her.

"Good. Now what the hell is that?" He took her hand and looked at the ring she was wearing now. Although it wasn't traditional, a huge emerald isn't what you'd expect an engagement ring to look like but the fact she was wearing it on her left ring finger gave it away.

"This is the ring Ben bought me." Jared sat on the bed looking at her, taking her hand in his as he smiled at her.

"Please tell me you've thought about this. I just want you to be happy." She looked at Jared, who was staring deep into her eyes. "Look me in the eye and tell me you've thought about it."

"Jay, I" but the sound of Ben clearing his throat at the door stopped her. Jared sat there, looking at Ben, he then calmly got up and stood toe to toe with Ben.

"I'm leaving in two days to go back on tour so I will just say what I need to say right now. Benedict you are so fucking lucky she cares about you, because after seeing her in pain the way you had her, I could knock your teeth down your throat. So I will just say this now, I find out you hurt her again, I will come looking for you." Jared then turned his attention back to Allison, who was sitting there shocked to see that side of Jared. "Allison, you still keep checking things off that list, and you still should come see us for another show or two. I'm happy to see you're doing well and I will let you two enjoy your day together." Jared hugged Allison close, then he kissed her forehead before leaving. Allison sat there, not sure what to say or do, but she knew Jared was upset with her, disappointed even and that hurt her. She and Ben sat in silence for a moment, neither one of them able to speak right away.

"Ben I'm not sure what to say. Jay, he's just protective, like Damian would be." Ben came and sat next to her, taking her hand in his and looking over the ring she wore.

"Have you thought about it?"

"I found your receipt days ago, it's the only thing I could think about." He gave her a soft smile and Allison beckoned him closer, she than kissed him deeply.

"Benedict Cumberbatch, I love you, but there are things we need to talk about."

"I love you too, future Mrs. Cumberbatch, or Thompson, which ever you prefer."

"Oh, well I haven't decided. But I do need to let you know, I've accepted another role already, and I will start it as soon as I'm done here with Object of Affection. The good news is that technically I will be closer to London, bad news is that it's being filmed in New Orléans, and that is far from London." He had a glum look on his face as he stood to be closer to her, kissing her deeply before he pulled away to sit next to her.

"I understand love. Please just let me know that I'm not taking a back seat to your career." Allison looked up at Ben and she felt a bit irritated with him, but she let it go.

"No, I just already made this commitment and I am looking forward to it. After that we can start to plan." His lips turned up right and he put his arms around her.

Four hours later and Ben was taking Allison up to her apartment. She had spent most of her time waiting calling the studio, her mom and Ceci. Now as she got upstairs she sat down making a list of people she wanted to call and tell, her brother and Tom topping the list, but those were also the two people she was afraid to tell most of all. Ben went into the kitchen to make some tea and he called out to her.

"Should I talk to your brother first. I hate that we've never met and I was thinking, should I ask for his blessing?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well, he kind of knows all about our up and downs, and to be honest you are not on his favorites list. I know that he doesn't know you, but he knows that you broke my heart, and to him that is nearly unforgivable. On top of that, he knows that whether or not he gives his blessing I will do what I want anyway." She sat there, knowing she couldn't wait until February when Tom would be done with Coriolanus to tell him in person, but she didn't want Ben to see how it would kill her to tell him either. "What about your parents? Do they know?"

"No. I hinted about asking, but mum would start asking about children again, so I'm delaying it as much as I can."

"Well, I have to go on Ellen this Friday, so you have until then."

"You plan on telling the rest of the world on Friday?"

"Do you think I should wait?"

"No, I look forward to it. When I get back to London, I'll make sure I make more room in the dresser for you."

"Oh you mean I get more than one small dresser drawer, how fortunate am I?" He was happy to hear her easy whit, stopping to look at her. "Take a picture, it last longer." He picked up her phone and sat down next to her, taking a photo of both of them together. Allison was looking into the camera, but Ben was looking at her, so she posted it to instagram and tweeted it. Ben looked at her shaking his head.

"What I think it was an adorable picture." Just then she realized Tom followed her and she panicked slightly. "Ben dear, would you say you love me enough to run down to the little café up the road to get me some cheddar broccoli soup and a blt grilled cheese?"

"Of course love. Is there anything else I should get you?"

"No, that's all for me." Ben smiled as he leaned down to kiss her, and off he went. He couldn't have gotten to the parking lot when Allison picked up her phone and called Tom. She listened as his phone rang and rang, and she panicked more, what if he was busy and he called her back later. Finally she heard him pick up.

"Hello Darling, sorry I was just changing back into my own clothes, you have good timing. How have you been?"

"I'm well, but there is so much I have to tell you." She could hear him saying thank you to some people and knew he was signing some things.

"Darling is there anyway this can wait?"

"Ben and I are engaged." She just blurted it out, she didn't mean to, but it just came out. She heard him go silent and she knew he was processing what she said. "I am so sorry, I know this is a bad time but I just had to tell you myself before it got out and you heard from anywhere else. I am so sorry, I'll let you go.'

"No. Congratulations. I am happy for you." He said he was happy, but she could hear his sorrow. "Can I call you back later?"

"Of course when your free."

"Goodbye darling." and he was gone, she didn't even get to say goodbye.


	23. Chapter 23

The next two days drug on for Allison who was finding herself more and more depressed as the hours ticked by. Ben had stayed with her the past few nights, only leaving to go to work, and Allison had went back to work, even thought she was still in some pain. By Friday morning the tension had started to grow between Allison and Ben, and when she got up that morning, she knew it was about to come to a head. She got up and found that she was alone, but the sounds of Ben in the kitchen woke her up. She had tried so desperately to hide her insecurities from him, but maybe she hadn't done that good of job at it. He wasn't at all trying to be quiet, tossing things in the sink that he wanted out of the way, and soon she stood there listening to him grumble as he poured a cup of coffee.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed Grumpy?" He stood up tall and turned slowly towards Allison.

"Well aren't you a sight sweetheart? Would you like a cup of coffee?" His tone was bitter and she could see anger in his eyes.

"What did I do now?" He bit his lower lip as he turned around, pouring her a cup and then putting in on the table, along with the pregnancy test that she had bought.

"Do you want to explain this to me?"

"Yea, sure it's a stick you pee on that tells you if your pregnant or not."

"Why are you being such a smart ass? Why do you have one?" She could see her sarcasm was only pissing him off more, so she sat down at the table and just looked at it.

"Ben, I wasn't abstinent when we were apart."

"I thought you were on the pill?"

"Yea, well if you miss a day or two it's not nearly as effective." She jumped slightly as he tossed spoon into the sink with a loud clank.

"What has changed with you? You seem so resentful and I don't know what else I can do to prove to you how sorry I am."

"Is that all this is Ben, you wanting me to know how sorry you are? That is what has changed."

"Who was it? Oh, no let me guess, it was Jared right? The man who is just protective over you out of the kindness in his heart."

"NO, it wasn't Jared." Allison remained as calm as she could, not wanting to fan the fire.

"Then who? Huh? Tell me, go on." Ben came over leaning on the table next to her, and Allison just looked up at him with her big eyes and answered softly.

"Tom." Ben turned, swiping the coffee mug off the table, splattering its contents all over the floor. Allison had never seen this side of him, but now she had a pretty good ideal how his phone got broke. She stood up right next to him, looking up at him, a slight fear in her eyes. "I have to get ready for my interview, could you please clean up your mess." She then turned and walked out of the kitchen, making her way to shower. Ben honestly was shocked, she seemed afraid, but he would never hurt her, then he looked at the mess he had made. He heard her turn the water on and he started cleaning up his mess. By the time he was finished, Allison was coming out of the bathroom, evidence of crying in her eyes, and she went into the bedroom to get dressed. Ben stood in her doorway, watching her as she dressed quietly.

"What are we doing Allison? This isn't us."

"I don't know Ben. You ask me what has changed, but I could ask you the same." He knew she was right as he made his way over and sat on the bed, looking at her.

"I just don't feel like your with me anymore, it's like we are just going through the motions."

"I don't know, maybe. I just find it so hard to understand why. And there are still so many questions I don't have the answers to."

"Like what?"

"Beatrice, did you lie to me to go to dinner with her?"

"No, I promise you."

"You told me you never slept with Lillianna the night you met her, but somethings did happen didn't they?" Ben couldn't look at Allison now, so he stared at the floor

"Things did happen, yes, but I did start to feel so guilty and I stopped them from progressing. Now my turn, you told Amanda that you and Tom hadn't actually slept together either."

"At that point we hadn't, it wasn't until the story came out with Lillianna claiming to be pregnant with your child. I will be totally honest with you, I was the one who initiated it." Ben didn't want to admit how badly that stung, but he forced himself to look up at Allison, tears in his eyes.

"Is this how things are going to be?" She swallowed down the lump in her throat as she sat next to him.

"I don't know, we just feel so volatile anymore. I hate thinking all that we had is lost, but we have to be honest with each other Ben, this is no way to live." She sat there playing with the ring, and Ben realized maybe this was over for them.

Three hours later and Allison was walking out onto the set of Ellen dancing slightly. She was in a cute pair of tuxedo jeans, a black and blue shirt that said I heart Muscles and a pair of black wedge booties. She had on her little golden Loki necklace as well, but her left hand was bare. She gave Ellen a big hug and as they sat down Ellen asked about the shirt.

"What does that say, you love muscles huh, well isn't that cute."

"Oh, Thanks. Chris got me this, his says I love the Ninja. It's kind of our nicknames for each other."

"OH so you call him Muscles, and he calls you ninja. How did that come about?"

"Well his is pretty self-explanatory, all you have to do is watch Thor and you understand that one. Mine, well mine came from a drunken night playing video games at his place. Apparently when I drink, I become a ninja."

"I see, well if you were a ninja I guess I wouldn't. So first let's talk about the film Bad Heist with Tom Hiddleston. That's a pretty action packed film how was it doing that film?"

"That was amazing. Not only did I get to do many of my own stunts, but getting to work with Tom, who is so, just exceptional. I mean that was just amazing. I loved working with him and would love to get a chance to do so again. Alec as well, our director was phenomenal and really made my first film experience great."

"Well the film was great, I recommend it to anyone who loves seeing cars blow up, and it is your first film, and you did a great job. You've also done a video for the wonderful band 30 Seconds to Mars. I had Jared on the show not that long ago, and they are just amazing, and he is so talented. How was working with them."

"I hope that wasn't the only time I'll work with them. I have loved their music for so long, so to get to be a part of that, it was just incredible. I was floored when Jay asked me to do the video and through that, he and I became close. He is like my adopted big brother, I just love him to death. And the rest of the band, they are so great, the welcomed me in and I think I am ready to take that next step in becoming a full-fledged echelon."

"What what is that, what does that mean?"

"Echelon's are their family. Jared has said they don't have fans, they have family and some of these family member's follow them on tour, like groupies and I may have to go see a few more shows of theirs. It is just this amazing experience to see and to be a part of. It's just a great time."

"I see, sounds like a fun time. So, tell us what you can about this upcoming film, can you tell us anything about it?"

"OH, well I don't think I can say much about it. It's called Object of Affection, starting Chris Hemsworth. I get to play his wife in the film with is different."

"Just different huh?"

"Yea, well I can't say I like it." Allison paused for the crowds reactions. "Well, here's my reason people boo me. Ha. NO, Chris is like family, and so when we do these intimate scenes together, it's like kissing my brother, so it's odd, but we have fun. There are always pranks going on and shenanigans. We have a blast."

"Well that is odd. I can't imagine how fun that would be. So you actually once dated one of television's most famous detectives, Mr. Benedict Cumberbatch and people are saying that you two have been seeing a lot of each other lately, what's going on there."

"Ben and I did date at one time, but we've come to this point where we are better as friends. I still care for him deeply and I'm here for him, but we just aren't in that type of relationship anymore."

Allison finished the show and once she was done she headed over to the studio to work with Chris, once she had made it there, he could see something wrong with her.

"What's wrong Ninja?" Allison didn't have to say anything to him, she just held up her left hand and Chris came over and put his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, but I did feel you were rushing into it."

"He has never even called or texted me back, he'd done with me. I did something so stupid I fucked up two relationships." Chris kissed the top of her head, remembering the night she told him she was afraid of doing that very thing.

"I'll talk to Tom."

"No, Chris I really appreciate the gesture, but this is something I have to fix on my own, if it's even fixable."


	24. Chapter 24

The Sunday after she was on Ellen, Allison was sitting in hair and makeup talking to Chris about plans she and Elsa had when her phone rang.

"L.A. mortuary, You stab 'em we slab 'em." Brie looked at Allison mouth agape while Chris just cracked up laughing.

"Well hello to you too sunshine. So when were you going to tell me you two broke it off." It was Jared and she could tell he was a little annoyed at her.

"Well, I figured you would watch me on Ellen, but then I thought if you didn't see it I would tell you Friday when I'm in Mexico City."

"I guess I can't be mad at you then. I'm sorry, I hope I didn't I say anything to cause it though."

"No, we just weren't able to move past all the things that had happened, and we're still friends. We came to this agreement, if in ten years we are both still single and lonely we will just move in together."

"I don't think that will happen, any guy will be dying to have you."

"Thanks Jay."

"So Mexico city, to see Artifact or the band?"

"The band."

"I can't wait. Are you flying in?"

"Yep."

"Do you know what time you land, I'll pick you up from the airport."

"Not off-hand, I'll call you later and give you all the details. I hate to run, but I have to get on set. I'll talk to you soon though. Bye." Chris watched her, and now as they walked to set he pushed her gently.

"Do you and Ben really have that agreement?"

"Yep, but I'm sure neither of us will be single or lonely." Chris could see it, that slight look of heartache in her eyes as she walked along.

They filmed until 7 that evening and when they were finished Allison followed Chris to his place. Allison and Elsa had made plans to go out and see a movie and afterwards go to dinner. As they arrived at the restaurant Elsa decided to feel Allison out on the whole Tom situation.

"So, he still hasn't talked to you?" She could see the expression on Allison change into something somber and she had her answer.

"No. But I wrote him, and had flowers sent to the theater. I just have to accept the fact that I fucked up that relationship too."

"Maybe he just needs time."

"I'm not going to get my hopes up. I've given up on that ever happening."

"You haven't, I can see there is too much pain in those eyes." Elsa could see Allison fighting the tears back and she felt so bad for Allison. "Hey, look it will get better, I promise you." They both sat in silence for a few minutes, until a presence at Allison's side shocked her. She looked up to see Kat smiling at her.

"Hey there ladies, I just wanted to pop over and say hello, but you're looking pretty grim, is everything alright?"

"Ehh, just boy problems." Allison quipped. Elsa spoke up, thinking Kat may help Allison fell a little better.

"She thinks Tom will never speak to her again."

"He's done a great job so far convincing me."

"Whoa, wait. What happened between you two? Last I heard he was head over heels for you."

"Oh you know, I screwed that up, I tend to do that."

"I don't know that you could do anything he wouldn't forgive."

"I got engaged, although that didn't last a week."

"WHAT? Damn I miss all the interesting gossip. Fill me in." Allison and Elsa filled in Kat and soon she looked at Allison with a genuine smile on her face. "So, you made a mistake, we are all going to, it's what people do."

"But I keep making the same ones, and I end up hurting people with my stupid mistakes, people who mean the world to me."

"I agree with Elsa, he just needs time. How about you and I go out for a girl's day this week? We will shop, go get some pedicures, look at hot guys. Come on, what do you say?"

"I say when and where."

Three days later and Allison was enjoying her day out with Kat. The two actually got along great, although there were some touch and go moments when Allison couldn't tell when Kat was joking or vise versa. They had a spa day and then went to dinner where they were able to do some major hunk watching.

"So, you and Chris are nearly finished with the film, what are you doing after that?"

"I'm doing this independent horror flick being filmed in New Orléans, well Baton Rouge or somewhere right in there. What all do you have in the works."

"Well the show, but I haven't got anything else planned right now. So why you going to Mexico City?"

"Seeing Jared and the band."

"OH now that's a good-looking guy, what about him, give him a try."

"Jay, no. We don't see each other in that way."

"Well he could be an important friend, if you get what I'm saying."

"Kat, you're bad. No. I've decided I need to keep my bed empty for a while, see if I can't beat the nearly two month reign I was on."

"You're doing that on purpose? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Have you seen my track record lately?"

"So, life sucks and we learn from our mistakes."

"Yes, I learned that Tom was my best friend and then I slept with him, now he's not talking to me. So Jay being like brother to me, is not someone I will risk losing."

"So I'm still unsure what happened with Ben."

"He and I thought maybe we rushed back in, and we did. I mean we went from broken up to trying to move past that shit to him thinking he had gotten the other woman pregnant then finding out he wasn't to being engaged. It was just too big a shock for our systems you know. I couldn't help but see him in that darker light."

"Well I know you'll do fine, I mean your just one of those likable people, like Tom."

'Thanks, but there are times I shouldn't be around people, I get in a bad mood and I become this sarcastic bitch, ask Ben."

"Do you think I'm always this fucking pleasant? No, we all have days when we're shit to be around, but that is just how life goes, and for the record, I've never heard of these so-called bitch episodes about you."

"They exist, I usually just know to steer clear of the people I care about."

"Well, Hey I think we should do this again before you leave L.A. for Louisiana."

"We should, I like you Kat. You don't sugar coat life."

"Hey, what do ya know, I like you too, as if that's a surprise."

"Shut up. I can't help it, I just exude some weird most people like me pheromone."

"Bottle that shit up and send it my way, there is this hot guy that works on our sets and I've been trying to get him to ask me out." Both girls laughed like children until it was time to go back to their homes for the night. Allison slept sound that night, feeling like a weight was lifted now that she had shared her feelings with Kat.

The following Friday Allison was on her flight into Mexico City, and when she got off the plane, she was happy to see Jared waiting on her. He threw his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"I don't have to knock his teeth in do I?"

"No, It was mutual. We rushed Jay, you know this." His kissed the top of her before pulling away to take her bag and head out to the Van where Shannon and Tomo were waiting.

"Oh, and by the way your going to do a radio interview with us."

"Yay, I hope I don't have to answer anything my Spanish is very rusty, the only thing I can remember is very naughty."

"And what is that?" Shannon asked with a raised brow.

"Ha, nope not gonna say it. It's bad."

"Oh come on, tell me." Tomo elbowed her side and she leaned over whispering in his ear after he pinky promised not to tell either Leto. Tomo looked at her for a moment then he realized what she had said and he held his mouth open in shock while she smiled biting her tongue. "That is bad, damn who taught you that?"

"An exchange student in high school."

"Was he saying that to you?"

"Maybe SHE was." Tomo died laughing as Allison wiggled her eyebrows at him and Shannon thought he could figure her out.

"I'll just ask Ceci."

"Go ahead, by that time she was in school in China, and that was something I was just a little too embarrassed to tell her." Shannon pushed Allison who was seated between himself and Tomo as they rode to the radio station. Once they arrived Allison stayed off to the side until they started talking about the video and Shannon got up and pulled Allison over with them, making her sit between he and Jared on the long sofa there were all on. The female interviewer turned to Allison and leaned in close as she motioned to the guys.

"¿Cómo fue trabajar con la banda?" Allison looked at Jared, who whispered in her ear.

"She wants to know who your favorite is." Allison looked at Jay then she turned to the interviewer and smiled.

"Me encantó. Son grandes personas y se han convertido en familia para mí." Jay saw the evil smile on Allison's lips as she spoke fluently. Jay poked her side and soon she was giggling. The interview turned back to the band and Allison remained quiet until they were done. They guys went to take some photographs and Allison snuck off to the side, standing behind the camera.

As the guys took the stage that night, Allison was shocked Jared had her listed as part of the band, so she got to roam all over backstage loving it as she watched the show, feeling the music inside her again. After the show Shannon came over, all sweaty and hugged Allison close as she squealed. They all headed to the hotel, and Jared insisted Allison bunk with him that night. After they both showered they sat and talked for a long time, and Jared realized she was still hung up on Ben, so he thought he would be the one to step up and push them in the right direction, he just had to get some people on his side.


	25. Chapter 25

Jared, Shannon and Tomo had Allison tag along the next day as they did some interviews and photo shoots for some magazines.

"So, always with the flannel. Do you think you're going to have to jump in last-minute at a lumber jack competition?" Jared just glared at her sideways as she smirked, Shannon trying to hide his grin as well.

"Why do you insist on hiding the necklace under your shirt, we all know you've already kneeled before Loki."

"Actually, *long pause* yea O.K. shut up." Shannon looked at Allison, shock on his face.

"You and Tom?" Shannon could see the torment flash in her eyes and he immediately felt bad for saying anything. "I'm sorry Ally, I didn't mean it."

"Don't call me that, and yea, we did." Shannon put his arms around her shoulders, resting his chin in her head as she slumped against him slightly.

"Hey, it happens. We all understand that. Especially me, I can't judge anyone."

"You better not still be man-whoring around."

"I swear, not in a very very long time. And beside now I met this amazingly wonderful girl. She's smart and funny and she saw enough in me that she fixed me up with her incredibly perfect friend." Allison couldn't help but smile into his chest as she hugged him close.

"Thanks Shan."

"Hey, what the hell though, you can call me Shan but I can't call you Ally?"

"Fine, but only you. Anyone else says it and they get punched." Shannon felt her pull away, so he let her go, but only after he looked her in the eye and told her thanks once again for introducing him with Ceci. Allison couldn't help but feel all warm inside seeing the look in Shannon's eyes, he really did look he was falling for her. As the guys had their interview Allison sat back and listened to some tunes, trying her damnedest not to sing, but she was lip syncing. Jared kept an eye on her, thinking he had an idea on how to get her and Ben talking again, and this time to take their time. Suddenly she started dancing and someone came over and asked if they could play the music during the photo shoot. Allison laughed as she though of the guys posing while listening to Dark Horse by Katy Perry and nodded in excitement. As they guys moved over to where they wanted to photos taken, the music started playing and Jared just watched as Allison moved her hips to the music. She smiled at him as she lip synced to the music and after a few dozen photos of the band were taken, Jared beckoned Allison over with a wave of his finger. She moved towards him, but stayed behind the camera as she started singing quietly.

"So you wanna play with magic, Boy should know what you're falling for. Baby do dare to do this, cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse." He got up took Allison by the hand and pulled her in front of the camera. Before she knew it the photographer was posing her with Jared, and she looked up at him wide-eyed.

"What the hell Jay?"

"Shut up and pose please."

"Your so evil, and you so owe me big."

"I'll pay you back for this I promise you." The photographer had Allison standing facing Jar, her hand on his chest as she looked away and he looked at the camera. Allison shifted slightly, her other hand gripping his shirt at his side and he looked down at her pressing a kiss to her forehead. The camera man snapped away and soon they were done. Jared brushed her hair back of her shoulders and he looked at her.

"Thanks. When do you have to go to the airport?"

"Early tomorrow morning."

"Well good until then, what do want to do?"

"Let's go get me a triad tattoo." Jay smiled as he looked at her, thinking she was joking. She just looked at him with a serious look and soon he realized she was being serious.

"Oh well let's go then."

Three hours later and Allison was sporting a brand new white ink triad on the top of her left foot. She didn't mind the pain, but Jay and to help hold her leg down from when the needle would hit a nerve and her leg would just jump as a reflex. Jared then took her to dinner and then they ended up at the hotel talking late into the night again.

The next Monday as Allison got back to work she was happy to be back, and happy to see Chris in his I love the Ninja shirt. When she got over to hair and make up, she was surprised to see a large flower arrangement, and soon Brie came around to do her hair.

"So Brie, who sent you flowers?"

"Oh no sweety, those are yours." Allison looked at Brie in the mirror, puzzles as to who would have sent her flowers. Allison stood up and pulled out the card, seeing her name written on the envelope. She pulled the cared out and looked it over.

_Just a start to pay back what I owe you. Come by later on J_

"Who sent the Ninja flowers."

"Jared, he owes me."

"For what?"

"Well, he roped me into this photo shoot, and interview, and he said he still can't help but feel upset with what he said to Ben. So, I guess he's trying to make up for that."

"What did he say to him?"

"Well, basically that Ben was quote fucking lucky I care for him because Jared wanted to knock his teeth down his throat and if he ever hurt me again Jared would come after him."

"Yea, well he just said what some of us wanted to say." Allison looked up at Chris and he just grinned at her.

Ten hours later and Allison was finally done filming for the day, but it was still early enough she drove over to see Jared as he requested. Once she got there Jared just gave her a mischievous smile as he led her through the house and into a small recording studio he had set up.

"What is that smile about?"

"Your going to sing."

"Oh no no no. You don't want to hear that."

"Yea, I do."

"I'm saving your eardrums, no you don't."

"Trust me, now go, and sing anything." Allison looked at him and seen there was no way she was getting out of it, so she just went and stood in front of the mic. Soon Jared came over her headphones.

"Go crazy kid." She took a deep breath and soon she blurted out what was on her mind.

"You can't just put me on the spot like that. I have a million different lyrics running through my head and not one of them sticks out."

"Do you want me to help?"

"Yes please." She watched as he picked up a guitar and joined her in the small room.

"Alright, now let's see." He started strumming on the guitar and a smile tugged at her lips.

"Here we stand, worlds apart, hearts broken in two, two, two. sleepless nights, losing ground, I'm reaching for you, you, you. Feeling that it's gone, can't change your mind. If we can't go on, survive the tide, love divides. Someday love will find you, Break those chains that bind you. One night will remind you, how we touched and went our separate ways. If he ever hurts you, true love won't desert you. You know I still love you though we touched and went our separate ways." Jay played on for a moment, and he smiled at Allison as he stopped.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

"I don't know, I have cans on my ears, was it?"

"I think it was good. how about this one." Jared started strumming again and Allison felt it hard to look at him, she knew this was one that would be harder.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'll be the one if you want me to. Anywhere, I would've followed you. Say Something, I'm giving up on you. And I am feeling so small. It was over my head, I know nothing at all. And I will stumble and fall, I'm still learning to love, just starting to crawl. Say Something, I'm giving up on you. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. Anywhere I would've you. Say something I'm giving up on you. And I will swallow my pride. You're that I love, and I'm saying goodbye. Say something I'm giving up on you. I'm sorry that couldn't get to you. Anywhere I would've follow you. Oh-ooh-Oh Say something, I'm giving up on you. Say Something, I'm giving up on you. Say something." Jared watched as so much of her pain flowed out with her voice, and at the end, her voice was broken and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. He put the guitar down and hugged her close before going out to stop the recording.

Allison made her way out of the small booth and went into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. Moments later, Jared was standing next to her at the kitchen counter.

"Why do you keep all that bottled up inside you? You have people who care about you, and who will be there when you cry." Allison just walked over and put her arms around him, her head resting on his chest as she stopped holding back the tears. Jay stood there with her, holding her for the better part of thirty minutes. When she finally controlled her tears again she pulled away and looked up at him.

"Jared I keep it bottled up because I don't want to burden anyone else with my pain. This is mine and I should be the one to handle it."

"Well I'm here telling you I will be here, and don't about burdening me, I can carry a lot, and I know how to dump what isn't needed." He watched as her lip quivered, and he put his arm around her, pulling into the living room where they sat down on the sofa. They just sat there in silence as Allison cried and Jared held onto her. Once she was done she looked at Jared, small smile on her face, and in her best southern accent spoke to him quietly.

"Jared, why are so good to me." Jared smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"Cause your my girl Jenny." Allison hit him playfully.

"Who is this Jenny Chic?" They both laughed for a moment, but he took her chin and turned it so that she would look at him.

"Seriously, you are my family, and your stuck with me. So as long as you have me around, let me help you get rid of that pain." He kissed her forehead and Allison smiled sleepily up at him. "And your sleeping in the guest room tonight, your too tired to drive." Allison didn't feel like fighting him because he was right, she was exhausted.


	26. Chapter 26

The rest of that week was long on set and Allison was relieved that on Friday they got to film at the school some more. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy working on set, she just liked the change of pace it offered. She walked out of the hair and makeup trailer and went over to see Chris talking to the director, waiting to watch as Chris started filming some of his scene before she was to come into it. Soon she was to walk onto the set, filming the scene where her young stalker first sees her. She scene was set so that when she came, Chris would be talking to a student at his desk, the student sitting at his desk and him standing with his back to the door. Allison would take a step in towards the room and knock on the door. From there Chris would ask for a moment to talk to the student about his grades before turning around to talk to his wife. Allison stood waiting for her cue to walk in, and as she heard it, she walked in and knocked on the window of the classroom door, and then the glass on the window broke. Allison looked at the shattered window, but never broke character.

"Sorry Finn, you should tell the janitor thought to come with supplies to help clean this mess up." Chris stood in shock, as did everyone else on set, and soon they had someone rushing over to get the glass cleaned up.

"Maybe you should be the one playing a superhero, how hard did you hit that?"

"Not hard at all. I don't know what happened." Chris and Allison sat there looking at the shards of glass on the floor before they both started chuckling.

"Well I'll have to make sure I keep the door open for when you come to dinner tonight, I don't want to be replacing our door because of the Ninja."

"Shut up Muscles. So, I was thinking of sending Tom a birthday gift, but we haven't talked so I didn't know if that would be too much or not."

"Allison, send him a gift, let him know you still care about him and your still thinking about him." Allison smiled as she thought about it, knowing Chris still talked to Tom often and that he wouldn't steer her in the wrong direction.

At the end of the day, Allison went to have dinner with Chris, Elsa and India, and she stayed with India while Chris and Elsa went out for some alone time. When Chris and Elsa got home it was late and they found Allison sleeping on the sofa with India laying on her sleeping sound. Elsa took India and carried her upstairs to put her to bed and Chris covered Allison up on the sofa, not wanting to wake her. Early the next morning Allison was woken up by India giggling. She smiled as she picked up the little one and took her into the kitchen to have breakfast. She joined them for breakfast, thanking Chris for letting her crash on the sofa. She then headed back home to get ready to go out, she was determined not to stay home on a Saturday night.

Allison put on a cute black long-sleeved dress, gold shimmery tights and a pair of purple leather booties and headed out a club she had heard about. She ended up at Emerson Theatre with Brie, even footing the bill for bottle service. The two girls had a V.I.P. table and Brie soon grabbed Allison by the arm.

"Oh my do you see who is just over there?" Allison looked up and scanned the room for who Brie could be looking at.

"No, I see tons of people Brie, who do you see?"

"I think that's James Franco over there talking to Chris Pines."

"What no way, where?"

"Shit, don't look now but I think they are coming over here, well Chris Pines is, yup he is walking this way."

"Good lord your just like Ceci, I'm sure he isn't coming here Brie." Just as then Brie's expression changed and Allison looked up to see a pair of sparkling blue eyes looking back at her.

"Hi, We haven't met, but I believe I was supposed to be your best man."

"Oh, so you stole his lighter that night." _Obviously Allison, you say that to him._

"Guilty as charged, I'm Chris." He reached out a hand to Allison who shook his hand.

"I'm Allison and this is Brie. So." _So, so what...damn it Allison keep it together._

"I just wanted to stop by and introduce myself, even if the wedding isn't happening."

"Never say never. I mean, for him. I don't know that there will be an us again considering. Anyway, You could join us for a spell if you want. I got this big table and it's just the two of us." _Damn twang coming out again, what the hell voice. for a spell, what are you some sort of magician._

"I would like that, but I do have Zachary floating around here somewhere, he went to get a drink and I lost him."

"He could join us too, I'm just putting the offer out there."_ Yea, like that didn't sound like you wanted him. why can't I just keep my damn mouth shut._

"You know what, I think he'd like that. Let me go find him." He was just about to walk away when Brie spoke up.

"Isn't that him over there by the girl dressed like a cheetah." Allison couldn't help but crack up laughing and when Chris spotted it, he did too.

"Oh god, let me go rescue him from that." Allison shook her head and she tried to stop laughing at Brie's observation.

"Allison, are you flirting?"

"No, just being nice. It's this damn southern hospitality I grew up with. I blame it on my mama." Brie chuckled as Allison just smiled as the two were joined by Chris and Zachary Quinto. Chris had taking a seat next to Allison and he was the first one to speak up.

"So, this your first time here?"

"Yea, I'm going to be in L.A. another two maybe three weeks then I'm working on a film in Louisiana so I decided I at least had to go to one night club."

"What, in all the time you've been out here this is the first you've been out."

"Yea, I um. Well after Ben I kinda went down a bad road, but I'm in a better place now so I thought why not go out and live a little." Zachary looked at her.

"Oh, you are the Allison, the one Ben still talks about." Brie could see her eyes light up, no doubt Chris and Zach did too.

"He still talks about me? Really?"

"Yea, we ran into him just yesterday and he told us that you two had gotten back together, but he let it all fall apart again over something senseless."

"Really. He wasn't the only one. So, something different please."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine."

The four sat and laughed and talked for nearly two hours when Allison got a phone call from her mom's cell phone. She excused herself and found a semi-quiet place to answer the phone.

"Hey mom, i hope you can hear me it's loud in here."

"Allison, this isn't your mom, it's Carl." Allison could feel her heart stop and jump to her throat.

"Is everything o.k.?" He could hear the pleading urgency to her voice and felt bad for her.

"Yea, I mean well your mom is fine, but she is in the hospital. She's at University because she had a mini-stroke and they are keeping her for observation. She refused to let me call you earlier, I had to wait until she was asleep. She didn't want to worry you, but I thought you needed to know."

"Carl, thank you. Did they say what caused it?"

"They can't really say at this point, but she had promised me she would go to the doctor and talk to him about what she can do to prevent herself from having a real stroke."

"You will have to make her go. She is so damn stubborn. God, what do I do now, do I come out there?"

"No, you know if you show up out here she will be pissed at both of us. I will keep you updated, I won't leave you in the dark."

"Thank you so much Carl, you can call me anytime, I almost always have my phone with me and if I don't answer, I'll call you back. Thank you so much again, I just don't know if you didn't tell me if she ever would."

"She would, at next Christmas dinner." Allison couldn't stifle her giggle.

"You know my mom well."

"I do. Allison I really love your mother, and I will always be here for her, and you kids. Speaking of which, I was going to call Damian, is that alright?"

"Of course you can. Thanks, take care of her for me. I'll let you go, but I'll talk to you later. Bye Carl."

"Bye Allison." She hung up the phone, and Brie could see the concern on her face as she came back over to the table.

"Is everything alright sweety?"

"Yea, I guess. That was my mom's boyfriend, she's in the hospital, but she doesn't want me to know. I guess she had a mini-storke and now they keeping her in for observation."

"Are you going to go see her?"

"And piss her off, lord no. She'd unleash all seven kinds of hell if I showed up, on me and Carl. No I will act like I know nothing, and Carl will keep me posted."

Allison and Brie stayed for another hour, still talking to Chris and Zach, then they headed home. Once Allison laid her head down that night she thought about what Chris had said. She dreamt of Ben that night, and when she woke up her heart was racing from thoughts of him and her together.


	27. Chapter 27

Monday as Allison walked towards the studio, she spotted Ben talking to a very attractive woman, laughing with her and standing so close. Allison felt that heartache suddenly, and she realized she would have to walk past then in order to get to her studio. She decided she was going to walk with her head tall, and if she was lucky, he would be too busy flirting to notice her dying as she walked by. She was doing great, and he was so into his conversation that he didn't see Allison, that was until her phone rang. She saw the number and stopped.

"Hey, how is she?"

"She's doing good. I just left to head into work, but her appointment is this afternoon so I will call you then."

"Thanks Carl, and good luck."

"I take it Damian told you about our conversation."

"Of course, but if she says no, she doesn't mean it, you have to make sure you make it some big romantic deal for her, then you're in."

"Thanks for the advice kid. I'll talk to you soon."

"You better, bye." She hung up and realized Ben was looking at her when he cleared his throat.

"Allison, hey. I want you to meet Kimberly, she is working on the movie with me."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." The redhead held a hand out to Allison as she replied.

"It's nice to finally meet you too." Allison looked up at Ben and smiled.

"Right then, I'll let you two talk." _damn why did I say that with a British accent, a really bad one at that, will he think I'm making fun of him? I hope not. _

"Allison wait, was that Carl you were talking to, back home?"

"Oh, um yea. Mom had a TIA, a mini-stroke. He was just calling to keep me updated."

"I'm so sorry, is she alright?"

"Yea, she's fine, just as stubborn as ever. I'm not even supposed to know, Carl had to wait until she was asleep to call and tell me." Ben smiled as he looked at her.

"Well I'm glad to hear she's well."

"Me too, well, bye." Allison walked off in a hurry, trying to get away from that situation. Sure Kimberly could just be someone he was working with, but her mind kept telling her that there was more going on.

Later that night she left work, but didn't want to go back to her empty apartment, and she hated always being over at Chris and Elsa's place, even if they insisted, so she headed over to Jared's house. He was going to be in town until the beginning of February, so she took advantage of him being close. She pulled up and parked, but sat in the car for a minute as she tried to clear her mind of Ben. She jumped and screamed when someone knocked on her driver's window, and when she looked out she saw Shannon laughing hysterically just an inch away from her. Allison climbed out of her car and smacked him in his arm before heading inside, leaving him out front.

"Jared, it's me."

"Hey me, I'm back here." Allison followed his voice to the kitchen where he was cleaning up. "Did you eat yet? I can make you something."

"I'm fine, I had a late lunch and honestly, I'm just not hungry. Maybe because that damn brother of yours just tried to give me a heart attack."

"What did he do?"

"I was sitting in the car and he come over and knocked on my window, then when I looked he was right up against it practically." Jared turned to look at her as he laughed, but he could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Allison what's wrong?" She sat there, afraid to speak, because if she did, she knew she would cry. She shrugged as she leaned on her hand, trying to keep it together. Jared came over and put his arms around her, kissing her temple and talking to her softly. "I told you, I'm family, let me help you."

"Mom had a TIA and now I'm scared to death for her, and Carl is going to propose, and that is great but that mean's my mom is going to get remarried before I get married, and what if this TIA was just a warning, what if a real stroke happens and I lose her and she never get's to see me with a family." Allison finally stopped to breathe and the tears fell down her cheeks. "Then to top it all off I saw Ben talking to this gorgeous red-head today and he introduced her as a co-worker, but the way they looked before, the way he was leaned in close to her made it look like they were more." Shannon had came in, listening quietly as Allison told Jared her worries. Once she was done, Shannon spoke up.

"Hey Ally, I'm sorry, I didn't know what all you've been going through." She turned and saw Shannon standing just a few steps away and she pulled from Jared's arms to smack Shannon's arm again before she wrapped her arms around him.

"You're a jerk."

"You love me."

"I don't know that I would go that far."

"Ouch, that hurt." Allison pulled away and gave an effort at a smile, but it wasn't convincing. She then turned to Jared, walking over and taking his arm, holding it with one hand while letting her fingers run over the outline of his tattoos.

"I'm sorry I come over and all I ever seem to do is cry like some hormonally challenged teenager." Jared stopped her fingers by taking her hand, gently pulling her into his arms. He then pulled her into the living room where they sat on the sofa.

"Look, don't ever be sorry about that. I'm happy that you are comfortable enough with me that can come over here and cry and tell me all these things that are going on. Speaking of you being comfortable with me, I have a proposition for you."

The next few days at work went by and now it was Friday, her half day on set. She walked out at nearly one in the afternoon and as she made her way to her car Ben came out of where he was working to smoke and Allison couldn't avoid from being seen.

"Allison sweetheart, Good Afternoon."

"Afternoon Ben." Allison kept her steady walking pace and when he saw she wasn't slowing down he stepped out in front of her.

"How is your mum?" Allison stopped and took in a breath.

"She's good, she needs to start watching her cholesterol but other than that she is in good health."

"I'm glad to hear that. How are you?"

"I'm well, but I am running late. I'll see you around." With that she took off towards her car and drove excitedly over to see Jared. Once she got to where they were meeting she felt butterflies in her stomach as she slowly climbed from her car. Once inside she felt her butterflies multiply and when she saw Jared, her heart nearly stopped from the sight of him. She took a step towards him and he came over, seeing the nervousness emanating off her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding close as he whispered in her ear.

"You do not have to do this if you're not comfortable with it." She pulled away and looked up at him, smile on her face.

"Give up this opportunity, oh hell no. Never." An evil smile spread across his lips as he lead her to a private room. He asked her four more times if she was sure, and Allison finally turned and stood in front of him, her hand on his cheek.

"Are you not sure about this?" Jared looked into her eyes, seeing she was nervous, but excited as well.

"I asked you to do this, I want you to do this. I just don't want you do to it just because you think it will make me happy."

"Trust me, I think I'll end up walking away from this whole situation happy too. And I want to do it." Jared smiled as he started to move around the room, gathering everything he needed.

Two hours later and Allison walked out with Jared besides her, in his big hat and sunglasses. They took their separate cars and left, meeting back up at the warehouse space they had used before. She and Jared made their way upstairs, speaking little in the elevator as they rode up to the fifth floor. Once he opened the gate she stepped out and got lost in the beauty of the space. He let her get acquainted with the space as he prepared, and half an hour later, Shannon arrived. Allison saw Shannon and walked over to him.

"Are you sure that Ceci is alright with this?"

"I told you, she was happy that it was going to be you, she trust you." Allison smiled up at him and then to Jared, she was so ready to get her hands on these two or for them to handle her. Either way she was sure it was going to be an evening to remember.


	28. Chapter 28

After eight hours in the warehouse, Allison finally emerged with Jay. Shannon, Tomo and the rest of the production crew Jared had put together for their music video had already left. Jared's vision for this video was something Allison was scared to do, but she was going to take that opportunity. The concept of the video was for us to see the thoughts of a man and woman who are presumably meeting for the first time. Jared would show you the two talking, getting to know each other, then as they would think about the questions or comments made, their thoughts would be shown. The sequence Allison most looked forward to shooting was her dressed in all leather, being tended to by her pets, i.e. Shannon and Jared. Apparently the girl who was originally going to do the video dropped out when Jared told her what she needed to do in that scene, but Allison never gave it a second thought. Jared didn't know if Allison would be able to pull off being dominate, but was pleasantly shocked with how well she fell into it. Allison would hopefully be able to finish the video with Jared Saturday, and she knew it was going to be a long day. The band would be heading back out on the road now that awards season was over, and this time they were headed to Europe.

On Saturday Jared and Allison put in 16 hours, making sure Jay would have plenty of footage to use in his video. Finally she was back at her apartment, and she took the opportunity to sleep in on Sunday. As the afternoon wore on, Allison was woke up by the sounds of her phone ringing. She picked it up and answered, not caring who was on the other end.

"Yea."

"Darling, are you alright?" She thought for a moment, not fully awake yet.

"Um, yea. Wait, who is this"

"I thought no one in their right mind could forget me."

"Tom, I'm so sorry, you woke me up, I think, this isn't a dream is it?"

"Do you need me to let you rest?"

"NO. I mean no, I need to get up so that I can sleep tonight. Happy birthday by the way."

"Bless you, that is actually why I am calling. I got your gift and I wanted to call you and thank you."

"My pleasure Curly."

"I know I haven't phoned, but I have been rather busy, and these fans. They are waiting sometimes for two hours for me to leave the theater."

"One of the downfalls to being one of the world's sexiest men I'm afraid." His chuckle came across the line and Allison couldn't help but smile.

"Oh well, I suppose. How have you been?"

"Good, busy working. And you?"

"I've been well, exhausted but it sounds like you may be as well, isn't it only three in the afternoon there?"

"Yes but to be fair, I worked until midnight two nights ago, then put 16 hours on the clock yesterday, so I am tired."

"Really, Chris said you didn't have to work with him this weekend."

"I didn't, I did another video for Jared and we finished it up yesterday. I wasn't originally going to do it, but the girl who was, dropped out last-minute and I was the next best thing."

"I could hardly imagine that you were second best."

"You're too sweet. So after the show is done, what are you going to do? Crimson Peak in Toronto right?"

"Yes, but how did you know? Chris?"

"No, Elsa."

"Well what about you, you're nearly finished with Object, so onto Louisiana?"

"Yes, I will admit I'm sort of nervous about it."

"Really, why?"

"Well I play this single mother of two girls and we move into this house that is haunted apparently and some of the things that we are going to have to do and see, I just don't want to have nightmares, and I get them easy."

"Darling, it is just a movie, and when you are on set, it will just feel like a movie I'm sure. You will be just fine."

"Thanks." There was a moment of quiet as Allison stretched. Tom finally broke the silence.

"Oh, and I want to say thank you for the wonderful glass set, the whiskey stones and that bottle of Jameson. I will have a glass for you, and the t-shirt, thank you for it as well."

"T-shirt?"

"Oh, perhaps that was from Chris then. It matches the ones you and he have, mine like his says I love the ninja."

"Yea, safe bet would be that it is from Chris, although I should have just claimed it."

Allison and Tom spoke for nearly an hour and when they hung up, it was as if no time had passed. Allison had explained then entire Ben situation to him, even the part of her still secretly wanting to be with Ben. Tom tried to give her advice, but she told him that she was afraid to go back down that road, afraid of Ben rejecting her. She enjoyed a quiet evening at home reading over the script for her upcoming project. Later that night she talked to her mom and she had to try really hard not to mention the hospital, but some how she got through without a slip up. The next day was a long day at work, but she enjoyed it, she was finally working with Josh, they young man who was playing her stalker. He was smart and witty, making working with him easy. He was only a few years younger than her, but he looked so much younger, that Allison decided she would call him kid. They spend the next three days working together and Allison started to get the feeling that he didn't care for her, so she dropped the nickname and tried to keep things professional.

Another few days later and she was down to one week left in L.A. She started packing up the few things she had and had them shipped to the place she was renting in Baton Rouge. She was at home one night, just trying to relax when there was a knock at her door, she got up and answered the door in her yoga pants and AC3 hoodie, shocked to see Ben standing there.

"Hey, everything alright?" She opened the door to let him in, his eyes giving away that he had been crying. He came in and as she shut the door he pressed her back against the wall and kissed her deeply. She melted into his embrace, but soon her mind started working again as she pressed against his chest. When he finally pulled away, they were both breathless. She wasn't upset, instead she was incredibly turned on, but she didn't want him to know that.

"Hello to you too."

"Your friend Jared sent me a video. Is it true, you're missing me?" She had no idea what video he was talking about, so that didn't register with her yet.

"Is it true you still talk about me to Chris and Zach? WAIT, what video?" Ben had a disk in his hand and he gave it to Allison. She sat down on the sofa and popped the dvd into her laptop, Ben taking the spot next to her. They watched the video Jared had put together, and she realized he had planned this since Mexico. There was footage of her working the guys on the video, her singing in the sound booth and a three-minute clip from Jared telling Ben he was sorry for what he said, but that he still meant it. At the end of the video was simple message from Jared.

What happened that changed this? a few mistakes, we all make mistakes. She is miserable with you, your miserable without her, change that.

As the video ended, Allison realized that she was leaning into Ben and he had his arm around her. She looked up at him, and in that moment the spark between them was rekindled. Allison got up on her knees next to him, her lips crashing into his. His large hands slid around her back pulling her onto his lap as he deepened the kiss. Allison let her fingers glide down his chest as his hands moved up her back while she rotated her hips against him. She heard his gentle groan as she took his lip between her teeth, pulling at it slightly. His hands slid under her hoodie, sliding over her skin as he slowly pulled it off her. She leaned down kissing his neck as his hands soothed over her skin and down to her ass, gripping it. He pulled down on her hips letting her feel his need. She pulled as his shirt, pulling her lips away so that she could take his shirt off of him. She tossed it aside and let her lips fall to his chest, she smiled hearing his voice.

"God fuck I've missed this."

* * *

He put his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, both of them falling asleep.

* * *

This story has been edited to comply with the rules of if you wish to read the full version, and are old enough you can go to /works/1111072/chapters/2353640


	29. Chapter 29

Allison had woke up every morning that week in Ben's arms, and she could be happier. Now it was to be her last day on set and she woke up alone in bed, but she smiled as she heard Ben rehearsing lines from Sherlock in the shower. She got out of bed and softly padded her way into the kitchen, making them both breakfast. She was down to the bare essentials, not wanting to waste a bunch of food when she left, so they both got scrambled eggs and orange slices with their coffee. Ben joined her in the kitchen once he was dressed, seeing she had made breakfast.

"You could have just climbed in the shower with me." Allison smiled against his kiss, hugging him close.

"Hmmm, not a lot of room in that tiny shower, maybe I can make it up later." They sat down to eat and talked about their plans for the day.

"So today is your last day filming, are you going to be alright?"

"Yea, I hate to see it end, but I have another project to go to, so that will help. How about you, is it going to be a long day on set?"

"Yes, unfortunately, but I should be home early tomorrow so that I can join you for dinner with your cast mates."

"Well should I just grab something for myself for dinner tonight then?"

"Yes I'm afraid so love."

"It's alright babe, I know how work is." She then put her plate in the sink before she took a shower. When she got out of the shower, Ben was getting ready to head into work, waiting to kiss her goodbye before he left. Allison went to clean up in the kitchen, but found that Ben had already done so. She then got ready and went to the studio, sad that this project was over. Once she got to set, she smiled seeing a photo of herself with highlight foils in her hair as she painted her nails, knowing Chris was behind it. They got to work and once the director called it's a wrap one last time Chris threw his arms around Allison hugging her tightly as James spoke to the entire crew. Once he was done Allison looked up at Chris, trying to figure out why he felt the need to hug her, honestly afraid he wasn't done with his pranks.

"I hate that your leaving us, so is Elsa. Come over have dinner with us tonight, if your free." Allison smiled up at him, seeing his eyes looking a bit misty.

"I'd love that."

"Ben is welcome as well."

"He's working late tonight" Chris held her close again, kissing the top of her head before clearing his throat. "Are you sad to see me go, I thought you only tolerated me Mr. Hemsworth."

"Well, you are like family, even if it didn't work out with Tom." He finally let her go, and Allison took the opportunity to punch his arm, just hard enough to get his attention. "What was that for?"

"For the picture you took and posted all over the place jerk." He grinned as he looked at her, obviously pleased with himself.

"It looks like I had the last laugh."

"Don't be so sure Chris, I still a have trick up my sleeve."

"Bring it on ninja."

Allison went out shopping for a bit before heading over to have dinner with the Hemsworth family. Once she got there, she gave India a new doll and Chris shook his head at her. They all enjoyed dinner and talked for two hours, Elsa making Allison promise to keep in touch. That night Allison sat up and waited on Ben to come in, and when he did Allison had fallen asleep on the sofa. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, admiring her sleepy smile as she looked up at him.

"Hey handsome."

"Hello beautiful, I will be in shortly, I just want to shower."

"I'll be here waiting." He smiled as he kissed her forehead before going to take his shower. He came back and Allison was back asleep so he crept into bed, trying not to wake her. He slid his arms around her, spooning her close as he started to drift asleep himself. The next morning he woke up and got ready for work, wanting to leave Allison sleep for as long as possible. Once Ben was ready to go, he came back into the bedroom and sat next to Allison on the bed.

"Sweetheart, I'm getting ready to go." Allison stirred, sitting up and smiling at Ben.

"It's morning already?"

"Yes love. And it's time for me to head to the studio."

"Have a good day at the office mister." Ben leaned over, giving Alison a sweet kiss as she hugged him.

"I will see you later, bye sweetheart."

"Bye babe."

Allison stayed in bed a few minutes before finally getting up and starting her day. She went to yoga before coming home, doing her hair and showering. She then went out to lunch with Kat before heading back to her apartment. Once Ben got there he was surprised to see she had gone back to her natural dark-colored hair, but he didn't care, she was still beautiful either way. She was sitting on the sofa, smiling at her laptop, then up to Ben.

"Come here, I want you to meet someone." Ben came over and sat next to Allison, seeing she was skyping with a man who had her same hair color and facial features. "Ben this is Damian, and that is my niece Baby Ally." Damian held up the little bundle of pink up for the camera and Ben said hello.

"Sorry we aren't there to meet in person."

"I understand. But Allison has promised to come see us as soon as she done with her next movie." Ben chuckled as Damian shifted his gaze to his sister as he continued. " I can't believe you didn't take any time off after this, you are so close, Faith is pissed at you." Allison just looked at her brother, raising a brow at him.

"Tell Faith she can't be pissed at me, you two up and get married out there with no family there."

"Alright you got us there." Allison watched as the baby stirred, opening her eyes slightly and whimpering softly. "Well I better go before she starts screaming, it dinner time for her and she doesn't like to wait."

"Kay, well kiss her for me. Tell her Auntie will come spoiler her as soon as I can. Love you guys."

"Love you too, Nice to meet you, sort of. Bye." They both signed off and Ben looked at Allison, kissing her temple before whispering in her ear.

"We could go practice making a baby if you want."

"We could, but we have dinner plans."

"We can show up fashionably late." Ben's lips moved to her neck, planting soft kisses all over her skin.

"We wouldn't show up at all if we stayed in to practice. How about this, we go to dinner, then we come back to practice, over and over again." He grinned as he spoke against her neck.

"Is that a promise?"

"OH yes it is." He slowly ran his lips up to her jaw, then to her ear, causing her to giggle and pull away from him. "Come on Ben." She stood up and he followed her into the bedroom. He was sad to see most of her clothes in her suitcase, realizing she would be flying out the following evening. She went over and pulled out her cute white and black skinny dress pants, white t-shirt and yellow blazer. She put on a pair of black heels and her Loki necklace while Ben put on a black suit and grey button up. Allison turned around and looked at him, running her hands up his chest as his hands rested low in her hips. She pressed her lips to his and then she smiled up at him.

"Are you ready to go Mister?"

"I am." He kissed her again softly before he led them out to her rental. They enjoyed a lovely dinner with the cast, everyone laughing and joking. Allison decided it was time to get the last laugh on Chris, giving him a small box. All eyes were on him as he opened the box, pulling out a t-shirt with a photo of him and the crash test dummy on it outlined in a large heart. The back of the shirt said "Evil Dummy with his Seductive Ways!" She laughed as he blushed holding the shirt up to look at it. After two hours Ben and Allison snuck out and headed back to her apartment.

Once inside the apartment, Ben pulled off his suit coat and Allison's blazer while her fingers took care of his buttons. Soon she was pushing his shirt off his shoulders followed by him pulling her shirt off of her. Allison ran her fingers through the back of his hair as his hands gripped her ass, supporting her weight as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He carried her to the bedroom, laying in the bed with her as his lips caressed her neck.

"Oh Fuck Ben, just take me now." He pulled away, dark look in his eyes as he slowly slid his hands around to her back, unhooking her bra and pulling it from her. He then let his hands slowly move around her sides, down her stomach and he slowly undid her pants. He went at his own leisurely pace to deliberately make her wait as long as possible. He pulled her pants off of her, leaving her there in nothing but a white lace thong. He pulled her to the edge of the bed as he moved off of it, now standing between her legs letting his fingers glide up her thighs. Ben lowered himself down on his knees, a wicked smile spread across his face as she gasped just watching him. He started at her knee, dropping kisses up her inner thigh, falling short of where she wanted him to be to move to her other thigh.

* * *

Naughty bits edited out...sorry, but you can find them here /works/1111072/chapters/2357299


	30. Chapter 30

Allison had been in Louisiana a week, and she realized just how much she was missing L.A. She left from rehearsals and as she got in her rental car to drive to her apartment her phone rang. She didn't look at her phone, she just hit the bluetooth button on her steering wheel and answered in her best bedroom voice.

"Hello and thank you for calling Allison's pleasure Den, Sorry Allison can't come to the phone, she's a little, tied up. How may I help you."

"Are you trying to tease me?" She chuckled as Tom laughed.

"Hey, I kinda figured it was Ben, but whatever, not like you haven't seen me all exposed. What's up?"

"I just called to see how you were liking the new project."

"I love it. Oh these two girls I'm working with are just amazing. There is Hannah, she's 14 and Sierra, she's 4, and oh my god Tom, they are so talented and clever little shits. And mischievous, I love it. Sierra has become my best buddy, she asked to come stay with me this Saturday night because I know all the words to the Frozen soundtrack." She heard him chuckle as he listened to her, and it put a smile on her face.

"You are still a kid at heart aren't you?"

"Well, I have been making rubber band bracelets with the girls, so yea, that's safe to say."

"Well that, or you're ready to be a mother." Allison took in a deep breath, knowing Tom was right, Allison felt like her biological clock was ticking in her ear.

"Maybe. How about you? Another week of theater then you will be off to Toronto, are you excited?" Tom felt guilty now for saying that, Allison's chipper tone was gone, and he hoped he hadn't upset her.

"I am, although I do have a bit of free time before then. I was thinking about having a long conversation with my good friend Ben, but I didn't know how you would like that."

"Tom, you can absolutely talk to him. But if you do, there is something I should tell you first." Allison put the car in park as sat there for a moment before picking her phone up and turning off the car, happy that Tom's call didn't get dropped. She headed into her apartment where she fell back onto a large leather wing back chair before she started. "Well when Tom and I did that whole get back together thing where we got engaged, I was late." Allison paused, letting that sink in. "That was kind of the whole downfall between Ben and I, he found the test I had bought but never took, so he knows that we slept together."

"Darling, you thought you were," Tom didn't finish the sentence, he just sat there in a stunned silence.

"Well, I kept having these dreams where I was and the timing just happened to be right, then I had missed a few days on my pill and then, I just happen to be a few days late."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't want to tell you unless I was for sure, I didn't want you to worry about it."

"Darling I wouldn't have been worried, I would have been elated."

"That makes it worse, to say I could be, and you be happy then, find out I wasn't, I can't bare the thought of hurting you anymore than I already have."

"I understand. I won't bring it up to Ben though unless he says something to me, alright."

"Alright."

Allison and Tom talked for nearly an hour, and when Allison told Tom about Chris' dummy shirt he laughed, saying he was going to make sure to have Chris put it on a take a picture. After Allison hung up from Tom, she called Ben, but got his voicemail, realizing he must still be at work. Allison sat there for a moment, getting ready to dial Ceci, but her phone rang instead. She saw it was her mom calling, and she hoped Carl had finally proposed.

"Hello."

"Allison, I have some big news." Allison tried to sound surprised, but casual.

"Oh really, what's that?"

"Carl asked me to marry him."

"Oh my god, mom that's great, I'm so happy for you."

"Oh thank you sweety. I know he told you though."

"Yep, so you mad at me because I can keep a secret?"

"No, but he said you told him to make sure it was romantic, thank you."

"Mom, I know you, you're a sucker for that stuff. That is where I get it from." Allison talked to her mom for a while, laughing and making plans for Janice's wedding. Finally Janice couldn't stand it anymore.

"Allison, when are you and Ben getting engaged?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Are you going to wait for him to ask again?"

"Mom, look, we are just now getting back to a place where we have forgotten about all the crap that came between us. I don't want to fuck this up, he means far to much to me. We will just know when it's the right time."

"Alright, well just know that no matter what, we are happy that you're happy."

"Thanks, although Damian still acts like he could knock Ben's lights out."

"He's only looking out for you."

"I know mom. Oh, mom, Ben is buzzing me back, I will talk to you soon though, I promise. Love you bye." Allison hung up from her mom and answered Ben's call.

"Hello handsome."

"Hello sweetheart. How are you?"

"Good, just got off the phone with mom, she and Carl are officially engaged now."

"I will have to send flowers to congratulate them."

"They would like that."

"What's bothering you love. I can hear it in your voice."

"Mom asked when we were going to make it official."

"What did you tell her?"

"That right now things are good, and we will know when it's the right time."

"And we will, don't worry love, I am never letting you get away from me again."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Ben and Allison spoke until it was time for Allison to go to sleep. The two days were rehearsals and finally on Tuesday they started shooting. Allison was really impressed with how well the girls did, she actually felt inadequate next to them. They filmed some really dark scenes, but the girls seemed to be able to compartmentalize that into just fake terror pretty easy, Allison on the other hand found it hard to sleep at night. By the time Friday rolled around, Allison was exhausted, but every time she closed her eyes, she faced another horrific scene. Allison laid on the sofa, watching cartoons trying to get her mind to focus on more fun things, finally dozing off around ten. At nearly eleven she sat straight up on the sofa, her heart pounding. She would have sworn she heard someone knocking at the door, then it happened again. She was on edge and the sound of it cause her to jump and her heart to skip. She went to the door, cursing because it didn't have a peep-hole, so she chained the lock and opened it. She looked out, seeing Ben standing there with flowers in his hand. She shut the door and undid the chain before throwing the door open and looking at him. He came in and put his arms around her, kissing her temple as she looked at the flowers.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was finished in L.A. and I have a few before I need to be in London, so I came to see you."

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

"No, I'm exhausted, but I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"I keep having nightmares." She saw his microscopic smirk that he tried to hide, but honestly she felt like a weight had lifted as soon as she saw him, she felt protected. Ben looked at Allison and she smile before going to put the flowers in some water. Ben put his bags in Allison's room, smiling as he spotted a familiar looking University of Kentucky t-shirt laying across the end of the bed. He went and found Allison in the kitchen, and by the look in her eyes, he knew she needed to get some rest. Allison put the vase of flowers on the dining table and then took Ben by the hand, looking up into his eyes.

"I don't know if you're tired or not, but I have got to get some sleep. Would you lay with me?"

"Every day if I could, yes love." She smiled and they went into the bedroom. Ben watched as Allison stripped down her panties before putting the t-shirt on he had seen. She slid into bed and Ben stripped down to his boxers before joining her. She nuzzled up close to him, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat as she lazily ran her fingers over his stomach. He watched her as her eyes closed, and felt her fingers slowly stop moving as she fell asleep. He stayed awake for a while, just watching her, imagining how live would be for them and soon he too drifted off.

Ben stayed with her for two days and Allison teased him that he had the worse timing ever, seeing as that it was that time of the month for her. To be honest, she couldn't have been any happier, she had actually slept while he was with her. She hated seeing him leave, but she knew in just a few months she would be back with him. Until then, she threw herself into work, even if it meant not sleeping a day or two here and there. By the time the next week was finished, Hannah had figured out that Allison was having a hard time sleeping, so one day she brought her in some lavender lotion and chamomile tea.

"Thank you so much Hannah. You're sweet."

"You look like you needed it. I use it to help me when I can't sleep." Allison was touched by Hannah's gift, so she decided to try to get Tom on Skype with her one day at work, that way Hannah could talk to her favorite Norse God.


	31. Chapter 31

Three days after Hannah's gift, Allison felt that the routine may actually be helping her sleep more sound. She had called and talked to Tom about video chatting with Hannah, and he told her he would let her know when it would be a good time, but she hadn't heard back from him, and she hoped he wasn't mad at her for anything. As Allison got to the set that Thursday morning she got a message on her phone, and when she opened it up she couldn't help but laugh. Chris had sent her a photo of himself in his dummy shirt as he held up India. She sent him a quick text back, telling him he looked good in it, to give India a hug from her and asked that he tell Elsa she would call later. They filmed for nearly twelve hours that day, and as Allison headed home she got another text, this time from her brother. Once she got into her apartment, she looked over the photo of the baby in an outfit Allison had sent her. Allison soon realized that she was rubbing her tummy, so she picked up the phone and called Ben.

"Hello love."

"Hello dear. Are you free to Skype right now?"

"Of course."

"I'll be calling then." Ben smiled as he hung up his mobile and grabbed his laptop, seeing that Allison was already calling it. He answered and when he saw Allison smiling back, he felt himself wondering how he had gotten so lucky with her.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hello handsome."

"What is going on in that mind of yours?"

"How many children do you want?" Ben was slightly confused and taken back by her question, but soon a smile crossed his lips.

"Allison as long as I'm with you, we could have one or four, it does not matter to me, just so long as we have one."

"So is five out of the question?"

"Well, not entirely. What is this about sweetheart?"

"I think my biological clock is ticking and somewhere inside me, something is screaming at me telling me I'm ready to be a mommy." Ben could see the forlorn in her eyes, and he wanted nothing more than to be able to wrap his arms around her and make love to her, to give her the family she was wanting.

"Allison love, like my dad says, it will happen when it's supposed to, not any sooner. Right now you're a bit far away, or I would say we could get started now." He watched as she looked down and ran her hand across her tummy.

"I know you're right, but I just don't know why I feel this way so suddenly."

"I think you said it, you're ready to be a mother."

"Are you ready to be a father?"

"Sweetheart, I've been ready for a long time, I just hadn't found you yet."

"You are a charming one Mr. Cumberbatch."

"Only for you Miss. Thompson." Allison smiled at him, admiring his smile. His expression changed as he sat up.

"I do want to tell you, my good friend Tom paid me a visit today."

"Oh really."

"Yes, and he told me that he is just mad about you, but you just never could get past me. He told me about the night you two slept together, and he told me how upset he was when you told him we were engaged. He then said he realized though, that no matter if you never loved him the same way as he loved you, he could not stand to not have you in his life." Allison didn't know what to say, she just looked at Ben, not quite able to see if he was upset or not. After a few moments, Allison spoke.

"Ben, I want you to know Tom means the world to me, he could easily be one of my best friends. I care about him just as I care about Jared, both of them have become family to me."

"Well, between Tom and Jared, I have seen just how lucky I am. If these two men, who are extraordinary in their own ways cannot take you away from me, then I know that every thing I feel for you is real and true, and that you feel the same way." Allison smiled at him.

"Of course it is. Think about this, I am actually willing to take your crazy last name as my own, I have to be one hundred percent in love with you."

"I know, I am the most fortunate man in the world to be loved by a woman like you." He admired the blush on her cheeks as she looked into the camera.

"And I am one lucky lady to have landed such a sexy man like you."

Allison gave Ben a little peep show that night via video chat and the next day on set she felt a little more relaxed. She was watching as Hannah and Sierra filmed and soon her phone vibrated in her pocket. She couldn't hold back her smile when she saw it was a text from Tom.

_Are you able to Skype with me now?_

_Absolutely, we are about to break for lunch._

Within a few minutes she was being connected with Tom, and she couldn't believe it as she saw him, all dressed up like Loki.

"Look at you, damn you."

"Oh this is for the girl, not to get your panties in a twist."

"Still worked."

"You are quite the tease aren't you?"

"Sorry."

"Don't be. So where is this Hannah?"

"She is just finishing up a scene."

"How have you been?"

"Well, and you?"

"I've been well. I spoke to Chris last night, he told me you had Elsa on the phone for nearly an hour yesterday."

"Yes, so. We are allowed to talk about you boys."

"She really feels like your family, she is happy you're keeping in touch. I saw Cecilia as well. She was out for lunch when I ran into her, she told me you had set her up with a rather hot guy as she put it." Allison giggled as she imagined Ceci not putting her filter on as she would have told Tom about Shannon.

"Yea, Well Shannon is a great guy, and I know he's really into her. I just knew they would hit it off. Oh, here comes Hannah." Allison called out to Hannah, and the girl came over to see what Allison wanted.

"Hannah, I have someone who would like to talk to you." The girl raised brow at Allison as she reached for the phone, but as she looked at the screen the girls expression changed. Her eyes went wide and she was smiling from ear to ear as she jumped up and down.

"OH MY GOD! Is it really you? I am talking to Tom Hiddleston." Allison loved watching Hannah, and as Tom spoke she smiled, hearing his rough voice come from the phone.

"Tom, who is this Tom. I am Loki of Asgard. This Allison, one of the more tolerable misgardians, has told me that you would like to join my army. You seem bit young, do you any skills that would be of use to me?" Allison watched all the expressions that passed over Hannah's face and when the girl finally answered Allison about hit the floor from laughter.

"Well I am young, but that is a skill in itself. Who would dare turn away a child in need of help, I can easily infiltrate and manipulate any foe you wish to put me up against. And again, who would dare think a child would be cable of sacrificing a life for her lord." Allison could hear Tom's laugh mixed in with Loki's as he answered her.

"You do sound as though you have thought this through. Tell me what is your stance on my brother?"

"He could be of use, if he could be swayed in the right direction." Allison couldn't believe what she was seeing, Hannah was totally playing along and finally Tom broke character to talk to her. Allison just smiled as Hannah spoke to Tom, asking him all sorts of questions about preparing for roles and working in theater. The two spoke for a good 45 minutes and finally Hannah handed the phone back to Allison. Tom was looking at her, huge smile on his face.

"She is clever, she will defiantly be one to watch."

"I know, and she is just as funny, she reminds me a lot of Kat with her deadpan deliveries. She is just phenomenal."

"How about Sierra, is she into the superheros?"

"She is, but she is sleeping in her mom's arms right now."

"Oh, how precious. I will have to settle for another time to speak with her. I'm sorry if I've kept you too long."

"Tom, don't. I would sit and listen to you talk for hours."

"As would I darling."

"Ben told me you two spoke."

"We have, and I think he and I have a mutual understand of each other and how we affect your life. He knows that I can not stand it when we don't speak, and I understand he is afraid of losing you, but rest assured. He knows that no matter how hard I tried, your heart always went back to him."

"Tom," He could hear it in the way she said his name, she hated to think she hurt him. "Sometimes I hate this, being able to love more than just one man. But my love for Ben is just stronger somehow I suppose. And you, I would lose my mind with out you. You are stuck with me forever."

"Forever could never be long enough." He loved seeing the blush dust her cheeks, and when her green eyes looked up at him he could tell she did love him.

"Well Curly, it looks like you and Hannah killed my battery so I'm going to have to go, but I'll talk to you soon."

"Of course you will, goodbye."


	32. Chapter 32

Allison had continue to feel that maternal instinct throughout the next week, and she found herself mothering the girls on set. She had talked to Elsa and Amanda about having children in the business and she would find herself trying to imagine her and Ben juggling life with children. She had talked to her mom briefly about wanting children, but her mom thought having kids before she and Ben were married was a bit scandalous. Soon she decided there was no need in worrying about it now, it would just happen when it was meant to. Allison made a call to her good friend Jared, thinking maybe he would be able to take her mind off the subject of kids.

"Hey Jared, this isn't a bad time is it?"

"No, not at all, we actually are just leaving a radio interview."

"Tell everyone I say Hello." She could hear him pull the phone away, telling Tomo and Shannon she said hello, then she heard them yelling back to Jay to say Hi.

"I take it you heard that."

"Yes sir. So, how is everything?"

"It's amazing. There is nothing like being on tour and feel all of that energy from the crowd."

"I can only imagine. So, has Shan been behaving himself?" She heard Jared laugh and then Shannon answered the phone.

"Jay said you wanted to know if I've been behaving."

"I'm only looking for Ceci, but I know you have been."

"Can I tell you something, I adore her. I don't know if you just kinda of pushed us together to push me away, or if you really thought we would get along, but you were right. She is just amazing."

"Shannon, what makes you think I would have wanted to push you away?"

"You never seemed interested."

"It's not that I wasn't, I was just in a bad place then."

"Well, I think I still did good."

"I think so too. You know, her birthday is coming up."

"I do, and I plan on surprising her."

"Alright, but be careful, she isn't the biggest surprise fan."

"What? Everyone loves surprises."

"No, not Cecilia. She is the youngest of four. She had two older brothers whose idea of fun surprises was putting garter snakes in her bed or a dead bird in her closet. They ruined surprises for her."

"Well, I will just have to make surprises good again."

"I somehow imagine you will be great at that." she heard him chuckle slightly, and she knew he would do everything in his power to give Ceci a great birthday.

"Here's Jay back."

"Hello."

"Jerk."

"You know you love me just how I am."

"So true."

"So tell me now, how has Benedict been?"

"Wonderful."

"So, got a date set yet?"

"No, we aren't quite that far yet. But my mom is. She and Carl are getting married July 27th."

"Well, make sure you give them my best wishes."

"I will. Well hey, I was just wanted to see how everything was going, I'll let you guys go and I will talk to you soon."

"Alright, and Allison, promise me you'll come see us."

"I promise. Bye Jared."

After she hung up from Jared, Allison found herself sitting on the sofa, looking at wedding ideas for her mom, keeping a few in mind for herself. She started getting really wrapped up in it, and soon she had looked for nearly three hours. From there she started planning a gift out for Elsa for when she would have the baby as well as planning a gift for Ceci's birthday. Allison realized she was doing all of these things to keep her mind occupied, and it worked. Not only was she not worried about having a family, but she was getting thing accomplished as well, she felt like it was a win/win situation.

The next few days at work were long, not leaving a lot of time for Allison and Ben to talk, but now as she got home Saturday evening she looked forward to talking to him. She sent him a cute picture of herself and withing a few minutes she got a picture of him back with his wild Sherlock hair. She could tell he was at home, so she played his little game, she went into the bedroom, stripping down and laying back on the bed. She snapped a pic, showing her red lace bra and hit send. This time as her phone chimed, she opened it to find a picture of Ben with his shirt unbuttoned. Allison decided to take one in front of her mirror, showing that was down to just her bra and panties back to him, and she got one of him in just his boxer briefs followed by a text asking how much more she could take off. Allison then decided to be the ultimate tease, taking her bra and panties off, laying them on the bed and sending him a picture of that. He didn't bother sending her a photo back, he just called.

"Hello lover boy."

"Hello to you. I see someone is in a very naughty mood."

"I am, and I'm all alone. I wonder who will help me with my little problem." She could practically hear his breathing change as he spoke.

"Oh, well I have some free time, I suppose I could help you out if you would like."

"Well, Mr. Cumberbatch, I would be ever so delighted if you helped my with this, itch. And by doing so, I would be in your debt."

"How may I assist you then Miss Thompson?"

"Tell me what you would do to me, if you just came home from a long day at work and found me in bed, nude and for your taking."

"Just tell you."

"Mmm, yes Benedict, now please, what would you do to me?"

"First, I would remove my clothes, I wouldn't want you to feel embarrassed, being the only one nude."

"Go on."

"Then I would get into bed next to you, kiss you softly, feel your skin against mine."

"Good start."

"I would let my fingers follow the outline of your arm, starting at your shoulder down to your wrist then back up to neck, I would kiss the soft skin between your shoulder and your neck, while my fingers tended the supple flesh of each breast." He head a faint moan come over the line, and he took that as his cue to continue. "I would let my lips follow my fingers, kissing each breast, running my tongue over each nipple as my fingers rubbed and kneaded."

* * *

"I need to get cleaned up love, I'll be right back.

"OK. Me too." Allison came back after a few moments and she hummed happily into phone.

"I take it I did a good job at scratching the itch you had sweetheart."

"No. You did an absolutely perfect job. My magnificent Mr. Cumberbatch."

"Thank you future Mrs. Cumberbatch." Allison giggled slightly, and Ben felt that maybe she was moving towards making it official, but he was afraid to push the issue.

"Ben, you better get plenty of rest now, because when I get to London, I am going to want to keep you all to myself."

"Don't worry love, I will make sure you get as much of me as you want or can handle."

"I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

* * *

Naughtiness edited out...find it here, if your of age. /works/1111072/chapters/2376255


	33. Chapter 33

Allison had spent the last 6 weeks in Louisiana, and she was really starting to miss Ben, especially now that it have four days since they spoke. She had just finished up at work and was on her way back to the apartment with a three-day weekend. She knew flying to London was out, it would just be too much of a hassle, plus his schedule was busy. She sent him a text, letting him know she was home and to call when he was able. She called her mom, brother and Ceci and when she was done with that she made herself some dinner. She sat down to eat, when finally her phone rang. She picked it up happily, even though it wasn't Ben.

"Hello Curly!"

"Hello, happy are we?"

"I am, I have three days off. How are you?"

"I'm well, just arrived in Toronto."

"Oh, behave yourself Mr. Hiddleston."

"When have I ever misbehaved?"

"Well, anytime you walk outside, making women fall in love with you." He chuckled slightly before teasing Allison.

"Well, I may make them fall in love with me, but for some unseen reason they never choose me."

"Tom, be nice. I wish it was different, I really do."

"Why isn't it?"

"I don't know." He could hear something in her voice as she continued. "What would you have me do, I still love him, but after everything you and I have been through, I can't say that I'm not in love with you."

"Darling, you know that I understand how difficult this is for you, and I am not trying to upset you. I was just wanting to know if you had your heart straight."

"Tom, I don't know. I wish I could just split in two."

"Allison, You and I shared an amazing time, but I understand that Ben has been with you longer, I only want for you to be happy."

"I know, and I am trying to make sure I only do what makes me happy, but I'm so happy with both of you."

"You will know when it's right, and either way I am still going to be here."

"I'm glad, I don't know what I would do without you, you are my strength sometimes."

"Darling I would never turn my back on you. Now, for the reason of my call, when are you going to be finished with filming?"

"Another seven weeks. Why what's up?"

"I would like to know if you would like to come be an extra here with me."

"Really, would I get to meet Jim Beaver?"

"Um, I suppose so."

"Then count me in. I loved him as Bobby Singer, although I admit I haven't watched the show as much as I used to." Tom laughed hearing her enthusiasm, now only wishing he could see her, to see the way her eyes danced as she spoke.

"Well I better be off darling, but I will talk to you soon."

"Of course you will curly. Bye."

Allison hung up, and changed into her pajamas before sitting on the sofa and looking at her schedule. As she did, she sent a message to Amanda.

_Long day at the office I take it._

_No, we had a short day. How are you._

_I'm good, and you?_

_I'm well, just watching the telly in bed._

_oh, I'm not interrupting am I? _

_Heaven's no. What is on your mind?_

_Nothing in particular, just checking on you and the kids and Martin._

_We are all doing fantastic, although this is going to be a hectic few weeks, filming some for Sherlock going on here, then Martin is off to work on Fargo before coming back to finish._

_Oh wow, that is going to be hard, but he seems to like to stay busy, like Ben._

_He does. How is your work going?_

_Awesome, I'm working with Doug Jones and because he is so damn good at his job, I've had nightmares almost every night._

_Seriously, I've heard is so sweet._

_He is, but once he gets into character, he freaks me out._

_I don't know if I could do a horror flick like that, having nightmares all the time._

_Trust me, I don't know if I'll be doing another any time soon. Well, I will let you get back to your telly, give the kids hugs from me and tell everyone I send my love._

_I will, and try to get some good rest, if it's possible._

Finally Allison phoned Ben, giving it one last-ditch effort to talk to him, shocked when he actually answered, but more so because he sounded drunk.

"Hello"

"Hello sweetheart, sorry. I've been to dinner with some friends, I'm nearly home now. Be ready to video chat alright."

"Sure. Talk to you then."

Allison got her laptop and sat in bed, waiting for Benedict. Nearly twenty minutes later and Skype woke her up. Once she answered, and his image appeared she could see something was on his mind.

"Hey handsome."

"Hello Allison."

"I've missed you the past few days." Ben laid back in the worn leather chair as he looked at the screen.

"Sorry sweetheart, I have been rather busy with work and all."

"It's fine. I know how it is."

"How has work been?"

"Hard, but only because I've not been sleeping well."

"Do you want me to remedy that for you?"

"Bad night to play I'm afraid."

"Damn, alright." He sat there quietly, looking as though he was deep in thought.

"What is on your mind Benedict?"

"Just work sweetheart, nothing to worry yourself about." Allison raised a brow at him and sighed, giving her a Sherlock look, as if he hated to explain.

"I just don't have anything lined up for after Sherlock, and I hate being unemployed."

"Ben, Wouldn't be alright to take a little time off."

"I hate not working. Work just makes sense, I wouldn't expect you to understand." That last little statement stabbed Allison.

"Excuse me? How would I not understand?"

"Sweetheart I didn't mean anything by that. It's just that if we are to have a family I want to make sure I work so that you can stay home."

"Why can't I still work?"

"Allison, wouldn't you want to stay with our child? I surely don't want some nanny raising our children." Allison took a deep breath, not wanting to argue with him while he was under the influence, but it seemed he didn't care for her sigh. "Are you fine with someone else being in charge of our child?"

"For one we don't have a child."

"Yet."

"For two, my mom worked and still raised both my brother and me. We turned out just fine."

"Except for the part where your therapist raped you." Allison felt the fire in her cheeks as she sat up and looked at him on her screen.

"Now you listen here, she had absolutely no way of knowing that was going to happen, and I was a willing participant. Now I wasn't going to get upset because I can tell you've been drinking, but you just crossed the damn line Ben, what the hell? You are never like this."

"You're right, I have been drinking and I did cross the line, but I thought you liked that sort of thing." Allison's eyes went wide as he just laid back, leg over the arm of the chair.

"Goodnight Ben."

"No, you stay and tell me what your thinking, stop running away from this."

"Away from what? I'm not in the mood to sit here and let you belittle me."

"Tell me the truth then, do you really want to marry me." She could see it now, all his insecurities rising to the surface.

"Ben, where is this coming from."

"I'm just afraid of never having someone here to love and to have that family with. I've waited so long to find that, and I felt I had with you."

"But, there is a but isn't there."

"But I feel that you aren't giving me all of you, all of your heart." Allison closed her eyes, he was right but how could she tell him that, how could she break his heart that way.

"Ben, you know I love you, and you know I want to be with you."

"But I'm not the only one you're in love with am I?"

"Don't make me do this."

"You have to. You can't leave me wondering, have me worried that I can never trust you."

"When have I ever been the one to betray your trust Ben, let's talk about my trust and how many times you've broke my heart, yet I keep coming back."

"Don't turn this around on me, I made mistakes and I admit to that, but I have done everything in my power to prove to you that I love you."

"If you bought the ring before you left for New Zealand, why did you wait?"

"Do you want me to say it?"

"Yes Ben, say it, tell me why."

"I was afraid I was making a mistake." Allison sat there stunned, she thought he was afraid of commitment, but to hear him say he thought she would have been a mistake, that just twisted the knife in her heart. She couldn't speak, couldn't even look at her screen, and then Ben just signed off. Allison sat there for a long time before laying down to sleep, but this time Ben was the monster in her nightmares.

* * *

I know, more drama that a high school cheerleading movie, but trust me, it all leads somewhere, with a happy ending for all! Thanks again for reading


	34. Chapter 34

Allison woke up the next morning, and surprisingly she wasn't upset, no instead she was determined. She knew what she had to do and she started setting the wheels in motion. She had a friend in L.A. who was exactly the person she needed to talk to, but right now it was only four a.m. in Los Angeles and she was sure Erica would still be asleep. She had met Erica at yoga, but the first impression wasn't the best, either way over time they became friends, not best friends, but friends. Allison decided she would go out for breakfast and get some errands done before calling Erica. By that after noon, Allison had talked to Erica and had already started her plan. She spent nearly an hour on the phone with Amanda, who was shocked Ben had said such things to Allison, but secretly Amanda was more shocked how well she was taking it. Amanda promised not to bother Ben with it, and Allison hoped her plan would work. Allison hadn't felt so at ease in a long time, she felt like herself and that was a good feeling.

As she was enjoying dinner her phone rang, and she looked at it, not wanting to answer, but she did anyway.

"Hello." Her voice was full of indifference and Ben flinched hearing her.

"First off, I am so sorry for anything I may have said last night, I got pissed at dinner and unfortunately you heard the worst of me."

"Ben,"

"Allison please. Second, I said somethings that I shouldn't have said, and I want you to forgive me, I know I don't deserve any more chances but I am begging you."

"Ben,"

"You mean the world to me, you have changed my life in such a positive light and I need you to know how much I love you." Allison waited a moment and when she was sure he was done talking she started.

"Ben, you're right, you don't deserve anymore chances, but that just isn't my style. I do forgive you, but maybe it needed to be said. I have seven weeks of filming here, then I will go to Toronto for a few days, then to see my brother for a day or two. After that, I will come to London and you and I will talk face to face, but until then we go on, just as we have been, you and I working things out."

"Really, nothing has changed with us?"

"Yes they have, but it's good Ben, I promise you." He could hear the sincerity in her voice and he felt his love for her grow, and change. "Oh, but while I have you on the line, you looked fucking delicious last night." He couldn't stifle his chuckle and he wished he could erase all the bad from the previous night.

"How did I end up as lucky as I am to have found you."

"We were just met to find each other Ben, but who knows the reason."

"What are you plans today?"

"Today is pretty much over hun, but I think a day of pampering is due for tomorrow, then me and the girls are going to go see the new Muppet's movie."

"You are close to those girls aren't you."

"Of course, although I think they are trying to play matchmaker with me and one of the camera guys."

"Don't they know you are taken?"

"Well, I guess it's never come up, but tomorrow I will explain it all to them."

"You are an amazing woman Allison."

"Thank you Ben."

"Tell me, what are you going to Toronto for?"

"To be an extra in Crimson peak."

"Really, Tom I take it."

"Yes, plus I get to meet Jim Beaver, so I'm excited."

"I am happy for you, and after you see Damian, you will come to London?"

"Yep, but I also promised Jay I would come see them play another show too, but that can be after I see you."

"Alright, well I better get off to bed, I have an early morning tomorrow, unless there was something else you wanted."

"No, get your rest dear. Remember I love you. Night."

"Goodnight Allison, I love you too."

The next day Allison had a manicure, pedicure and a full body massage before getting the girls and heading to the movies. After the movie they went for ice cream, meeting Hannah's dad and Sierra's mom. At the ice cream parlor Hannah showed Allison some video's she had made of Allison and Sierra singing the Frozen songs, and Allison about died with laughter. Sierra looked at Allison after seeing the video's and looked up at Allison with her big brown eyes.

"You should be a princess."

"No, you should be. You and Hannah both are very smart and sweet. One thing we do need to talk about though, what was the deal with making me sit with Sean at lunch?" By look on Hannah's face, she could tell who had the idea, and Sierra spoke up.

"Well we just thought that if you and him talked maybe you would like him back."

"And what makes you two think he likes me?"

"He always smiles at you and he said you have pretty eyes."

"Sean if a very nice man, but he isn't interested in me, not that way. And besides, I have a boyfriend." Hannah looked at Allison and spoke up next.

"We didn't mean to make you upset." Allison giggled at the innocent look on the young girls faces.

"Hannah, do I look upset? I'm not at all, and I promise you I think it was so sweet of you two, but Sean is dating someone too."

"OH, so who is your boyfriend?"

"It's a long and complicated story, but Ben is my boyfriend." Sierra looked up at Allison who pulled out her phone to show the young girl a photograph.

"I know him, he was the dragon."

"Smaug, yep that would be him." Sierra immediately wanted to know if she could talk to the dragon and Allison promised she would try to see if he would be able to talk to her sometime. After they were finished Allison went home and went to bed, dreaming of Jared that night, something she hadn't done in a long time. She got up the next day and she knew it was her dear friend's birthday, so she called Ceci's cell phone, hoping to get an answer.

"Hello."

"Happy Birthday to you!"

"Awe thank you! I was just getting ready to call you, these flowers are so pretty, and the gift box, what's in it?"

"Psh, open it. What's wrong with you, open it goof."

"Shut up, fine. I'm opening!" Allison waited as she heard Ceci open the box and talking about what she was finding in it. "Oh my god! I love it! All the good stuff from home, the t-shirt and the necklace! Shannon look what Allison got me."

"Wait, he's there?"

"YES! He surprised me this morning by singing outside my door."

"Oh he is so sweet!"

"Here, he wants to say hi." Allison waited until she heard his rough voice on the line.

"I told you she would like my surprise."

"I knew you would do good."

"When are you going to come out to see us?"

"About two months or so." She could hear Shannon asking Ceci what the t-shirt said, and then she heard him laugh.

"I love the Shanimal huh?"

"Well, it's the truth. You know you would love for everyone to rock one!"

"O.k. yea, you got me there. Do me a favor, call Jared, check in with him, he misses you."

"Awe really, alright once I get off here I'll call him."

"Alright, well here is the birthday girl back, later Ally-gater."

"Hey Ally, so I get to call you that now too right?"

"Um, no. That is a Shan only nickname."

"Whatever, I'll call you that too."

"Anyway. I will let you two go, have fun and I love you! Happy Birthday Cecilia!"

"Thanks, Love you too! And so does Shan. Talk to you soon. Bye."

Allison hung up from Ceci and dialed Jared's number, happy to hear his voice when he answered.

"When are you coming to see us?"

"Can't I finish shooting this movie first?"

"I suppose. Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good. I just got off the phone with Shan and Ceci, and I miss you too." She heard him laugh and she knew she had to tell him about her plan and Ben. She explained the entire situation to him, and he was surprised by her revelation.

"You've thought about this a lot haven't you?"

"Yea, but I had to. I had to put my life in order, and now I know where I stand."

"Good, make you happy first, and everything else will fall into place."

"I know, someone very wise and attractive told me that, and he had great hair too."

"You know your jealous of the hair!"

"I am. Oh and get this last night, I dreamt of Rayon."

"Really, and what did she have to say?"

"We shopped mostly." They both laughed and soon Jared spoke up.

"When you finally get your ass out here to see us, you and Rayon should go shopping."

"Maybe, Well I better go. I will talk to you soon though."

"You better, Bye Bambi."

"Shut it, bye Jay."

The next week flew by, and as she sat to talk to Brie she was started to get antsy, she was ready to go to London, to fix everything, her life, Ben's life, all of it. She sat down and called Erica then Kat after getting off the phone with Brie. Now as she dialed Elsa's number she started to panic, hoping Elsa wasn't in labor. Her panic sky rocketed when Chris answered.

"Hello."

"Not a bad time is it?"

"No. Elsa is napping though."

"So, no baby boy yet?" Chris laughed as he spoke.

"No, he's taking his time."

"Whew, I started to panic thinking oh crap, I'm going to call and she's going to be in labor."

"I wish, I'm ready for him to be here."

"When he's ready, you'll meet him."

"I know. So, I talked to Tom last night, and he told me you will be an extra on Crimson Peak."

"Yup, I can't wait."

"To meet Charlie?"

"Well yea, but Jim Beaver too." Chris' deep laugh put a smile on Allison's face.

"You are unique."

"I try. Well hey, just let Elsa know I called, give everyone my love and hopefully next time we talk you will be holding a little boy."

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon."

"Yup, later muscles."

Allison hung up the phone and decided tonight was a good night for a night-cap, maybe it would help her sleep more sound. Once she was in bed she drifted off to sleep, dreaming she was back in high school, lost looking for her class, and her teacher was none other than RDJ.


	35. Chapter 35

Allison had spent the last few days working long hours and she found it help made the time go by rather quickly. She was down to five weeks before she was off to Toronto, and it was killing her not to share her plan with Tom. She was just getting up for another day at the grind when her phone rang. She smiled seeing the contact picture and smiled as she answered.

"Jelly Jigglers Male strippers, where no party is complete until he shakes his meat. How may I assist you?" She heard Kat laughing and she couldn't help but say hello.

"You are totally insane, What the hell was that?"

"That was my way of making sure you had a laugh today."

"Oh goodness, I will have to remember that one. So anyway, have you talked to Chris lately?"

"No, I send Elsa a text last night, she replied once, then nothing. Is she having the baby?"

"I heard that he had to leave set, so I think she is."

"Eeek, I'm so happy, I have to send flowers."

"God, aren't you the sweet one."

"Shut up, I just do like my mama taught me."

"I can see why Tom is in so deep for you."

"Thanks. Good to know that he's in deep too, maybe he and I can help each other out of the hole we're in then."

"Wait, I thought you and Ben were all hot and heavy." Allison took in a deep breath, letting Kat know her plan, and what all had happened with Ben. She then made Kat promise not to say a word to Tom.

"Oh my god, I will not say a thing, but when is this going to all go down."

"I'll be done here in about five weeks, and then it will be another week before I get to London, so six weeks, give or take a day."

"Allison, are you sure about this."

"One hundred percent."

"Then I am here to help you in any way I can."

"Thanks, it's nice to have someone other than Jared to talk to about this."

"No one else knows?"

"Ceci, but she has been so busy with work and Shannon that we haven't got to talk as much."

"Well you can call me anytime, and speaking of which, you did such a great job hooking up that friend of yours with a hot guy, how about helping a sister out." Allison giggled as she thought about it.

"I actually may know a guy"

"SHUT UP."

"No, seriously, let me work on that."

"If you can hook me up like you did Ceci, I will name my future children after you."

"Oh Kat. OH crap, I'm getting another call, let me take that, but I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright, I'll text you if I find out anything."

"Same here. Bye"

Allison hung up from Kat and switched to whoever was beeping in.

"Hello."

"Hello sweetheart."

"Hey Ben."

"You weren't busy were you?"

"No, I was just talking to Kat, she called to let me know Elsa may be having the baby."

"OH, that's great. Should I let you go?"

"No, it's fine. How are you dear?"

"I'm well, just thought I'd ring you before going back to work."

"You're sweet. How has work been?"

"Good, although this morning for some reason Martin and I kept having laughing fits.

"I can only imagine when you two get going."

"The same I'm sure when you and those girls get going. How did Sierra like talking to Smaug yesterday?"

"Are you kidding, she talked about it all night, and I'm sure I will hear more about it today."

"She was so sweet, and clever."

"She is smart as hell and funny too. Well Ben I hate to go, but I have to shower before heading into work, I'll talk to you soon though alright."

"Alright love, take care."

"I will, you too. Love you bye."

"I love you too, goodbye."

Allison got ready for work and headed to set. She had worked for nearly seven hours when she got a text from Chris. She opened it and saw a photo of him holding a baby. She smiled as she sent him a message, telling him and Elsa congratulations on the baby and to let him know that there was a package on its way to his house and it would arrive in a few days. A few minutes later she got one back saying thank you. She then got a text from Tom.

_I'm not sure if you are busy, but the newest Hemsworth has arrived._

_Chris sent me a picture, they look so happy and the baby is so precious_

_He is, his middle name is Thomas._

_I heard, proud uncle Tom._

_I am. So are you busy?_

_I'm on set, we are on break now, but we have another few hours to go._

_I understand, we are just about finished for the day here, but I feel as if I haven't been to my bed in three days._

_I know, but it comes with the job._

_It does, well I will talk to you later then?_

_Yes you will. Behave yourself Curly_

_Always. _

Allison worked for three more hours filming and finally they called it a day when she was horse from screaming in the last scene. She got home and made herself a cup of tea with honey to sooth her throat and she laid back in bed, watching a move before falling to sleep. She woke up the next morning, happy to know her voice was back. She went into work and they spend the first few hours working hard before taking a break. Allison talked to her mom while on break, finding out that her mom had set a date for six months away and she smiled hearing how happy her mom was.

Three days later and Allison once again was curled up in bed with a cup of tea and honey. She was just looking at wedding ideas for her mom when her Skype started ringing. She answered, happy to see Ben's smiling face.

"Hello Handsome."

"Sweetheart are you sick?"

"No, we just filmed a lot of screaming today and I over did it."

"Are you drinking tea and honey?"

"Of course."

"You sound like you could use a cuddle right now"

"I could."

"Then come answer the door." Allison looked at him, then she was gone, off to answer the door, not caring she was only in a long t-shirt, bra and panties He listed for her to come through the apartment and when she answered the door she threw her arms around him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had a four day weekend, so I wanted to come visit you."

"Oh Ben, I wish I had some time off."

"It's fine sweetheart, I'm just happy to be here with you." Allison found herself just happy to be in his arms. She finally pulled away and let him in, and one he came inside he put his bags down and kissed her deeply. She melted into his kiss, and before she knew it he had in on his lap on the sofa as he pulled off her shirt. She let him pull her shirt off and before she knew it, his lips were against her skin. He pulled at her bra straps, letting his lips run across her nipples as he pulled her breast free from the cups of her bra. Allison's fingers tangled in his wild hair while his hand explored her back, running up and landing on her shoulders, where he pulled them back slightly. She leaned back for him, letting his lips get reacquainted with the skin across her chest and neck. His hands pulled her closer while her hands traveled down his back, pulling at his shirt. He let go of her long enough to pull his shirt off but soon his arms were around her again. He loved feeling her skin against his, and how she would moan softly in his ear. He picked her up and Allison wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips as he moved towards the hallway. The first door he tried was the bathroom, then the linen closet and finally he found the bedroom.

Once inside he laid Allison back on the bed, moving over her and kissing her deeply, hands moving down her hips, pulling at her teal lace panties.

* * *

She pulled off and collapsed next to him, trying not to worry about her plan or anything else, even if the guilt was already eating at her.

* * *

Full un-edited version available at /works/1111072/chapters/2389952


	36. Chapter 36

Allison woke up the next morning to the sound of Ben cooking in her small kitchen. She peeled herself up off the bed and slid on his shirt while she padded into the kitchen. She stood in the doorway, watching him as he moved around the kitchen, nothing on but a pair of jeans. Allison looked him over, wanting nothing more than to just tell him the truth, but she couldn't, not yet. She had to wait, just another month or so she told herself, so she walked over behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her cheek against the back of his shoulder, her eyes closed as he spoke to her.

"Good morning sweetheart. I was going to bring you breakfast in bed."

"Awe, thanks Ben. Is it nearly done?"

"About 10 minutes."

"I'm going to take a quick shower then. I have to head to the set soon, you coming to work with me?"

"Are you sure? I'd love to come see you work."

"Of course, plus Sierra would just love meeting you."

"Alright, you go shower, I'll finish this then we'll get ready to go." Allison pressed a kiss to the back of his shoulder before pulling away.

She headed off to shower and once she was done they ate breakfast then headed off to the studio. They arrived at the studio, and Allison was nervous about having him there, but she felt like she needed to ask him along. She introduced him to Doug, Sean and then to Mike, the director before the girls showed up. Hannah arrived first, and she was surprised to see this man standing next to Allison, his hand resting on the small of her back.

"Oh, Hannah, hey. Come here, I want you to meet Ben."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Ben smiled at her, leaning down to shake her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you. I've heard good things about you."

"Oh, well thank you." Hannah smiled politely then she looked to Allison. "Oh, hey there's Sierra." Allison turned around, smiling at the little girl who came running over to hug Allison. Sierra seemed to be too excited to tell Allison something to notice Ben standing there.

"Allison! Allison! Guess what."

"You grew two inches." Sierra giggled as Allison picked her up, looking her over.

"No."

"You bought me an elephant."

"No, you're being silly. I lost a tooth, and I put it under my pillow and I got a whole five dollars! And look the money, it's sparkly, like the tooth fairy!" Sierra held up her glittery five dollar bill and Allison smiled as she looked at the money wide-eyed.

"Oh goodness, that is sparkly! And wow a whole five bucks, the tooth fairy sure is paying more for teeth these days."

"That's what my mom said too!" Allison looked at Stacy, Sierra's mom, who was just shaking her head as she walked over to talk to Allison.

"I told her when I was little I got fifty cents from the tooth fairy."

"Me too. Oh Stacy, this is Ben. Ben I'd like you to meet Stacy and Sierra, my movie daughter." Sierra looked up at Ben with her big eyes and smiled.

"You came to meet me?" Ben couldn't help but smile at the little girl's innocence, and he nodded as he spoke.

"I did. You seemed like such a wonderful little girl that I had to come meet you in person." Sierra looked to her mom with wide eyes.

"Did you hear that mom, he said I'm wonderful and he came to meet me in person."

"I heard, how lucky are you."

"The luckiest." Sierra then wanted Allison to put her down. She walked over and took Ben by the hand, leading him off to an area they had set up for her to play in. She had an art easel set up and would color and paint when not filming. Ben thought it was so adorable that she wanted to show him her own little part of the set and he amused her. As Allison stood there watching him and Sierra talk, Hannah stood next to her.

"He's not who I would have pictured you with." Allison looked at Hannah, shocked to hear her admission.

"Why not?"

"I thought you and Tom would be an item, he is so perfect." Allison turned her attention back to Ben as she spoke.

"I know." Hannah just looked at Allison, not sure if Allison was just agreeing, or if she really meant it. Hannah decided to keep going, to see if Allison was really listening.

"Tom said he was in love with you."

"I know."

"And that you loved him too."

"I do."

"And that he wished you would just leave Ben and come back to him."

"Did he really say all that?"

"He did." Allison turned to Hannah, slight look of speculation in her eye.

"When did he say this to you?" Hannah held up her phone, smiling at Allison.

"We email, I ask him advice on work, he ask about you."

"Wait, what?" Hannah just flipped open an email and started reading it to Allison quietly.

"Allison is amazing, and I am totally in love with her, but she was not able to commit to me for her own personal reasons. I respect that and understand that her heart was torn between two loves, and as much as it kills me not to be the one to do so, I want for her to be happy." Hannah looked at Allison, smug smile across her face, until she saw the look in Allison's eyes. "Wait, you love him, like really truly deeply love him."

"I do."

"Then why don't."

"Hannah, please. If I could explain it to you I would. Let me just assure you this, one day very soon, Tom and Ben with both be very happy men. And they will both be completely loved." Hannah looked at the look in Allison's eyes, and she nodded as she saw Ben coming towards them. After a few hours on set they took a lunch and Ben and Allison sat and talked as they ate. The girls were close, Sierra right next to Ben. Hannah on the other hand sat a few feet away, watching how they were all interacting.

Ben came with Allison to work the next day as well, and now he had to fly home. He knew Allison wouldn't be able to make it to the airport to be with him, so they had to say their goodbyes as the apartment. She had gotten up early to have a little extra time with Ben, and as they both sat on the sofa together, he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I'm sorry I was such an arsewhole when I was drunk."

"Ben, we all say things we don't mean." Ben looked at Allison, tilting her chin up to look at him.

"Please tell me you can forgive me for that." Allison reached up and softly touched his cheek as she smiled at him.

"Just don't ever let it happen again." Ben pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, and Allison felt something click in her mind. He pulled her closer to his chest and his lips were against the top of her head, and she swore she felt a tear drop. She didn't want to pull away from him, she was afraid to see him upset, so she spoke into his shirt.

"I don't have that much longer to go, then I'll come to London." She heard his take in a breath before his smooth voice come through his chest.

"I know, I just hate to leave you."

"You don't have to just yet, just hold on to me a little bit longer." Ben smiled as he held her tighter.

"I didn't plan on letting go just yet."

They sat on the sofa for another forty-five minutes, just holding each other in silence, when finally the cab arrived to take Ben to the airport. Allison walked him to the door and after she watched the cab disappear down the road she took in a ragged breath. She finished getting ready, and headed into work. They filmed for eight hours, and once their day was done, Hannah had to talk to Allison.

"Are you sure Ben is in love with you?"

"Why do you ask?" Allison almost sounded tickled at Hannah's question.

"Just he doesn't look at you like people who are in love look at each other."

"And how do people who are in love look at each other?"

"I don't know how to describe it, I just know what it looks like."

"Hannah, I know you are looking for me, or Tom, and I greatly appreciate it, I really do, but this is just something that is too hard to explain."

"But you can explain anything to me, remember. I told you my secrets and I thought you would tell me all of yours."

"Hannah, this isn't a secret, it's just things I don't know that your old enough to understand fully."

"I'm not Sierra, I understand more than you think."

"Sweety, I know you are brilliant, and so smart for your age, but this is more than just love. There is lust and desire involved, and I am not going to go down that road with you, your dad would kill me."

"I know about sex Allison."

"Sex has nothing to do with it. Look, let me put this way. It took me nearly a year to figure out what my heart was trying to tell me, and sometimes, I don't even understand it." Hannah looked at Allison for a long time, reading her as she stood there.

"Fine, but don't think that I'll be telling you anymore of my secrets." Allison hung her head as Hannah walked away. She hated not telling her, but she wasn't sure Hannah would understand everything that had happened, nor the plan. She also felt just horrible, Hannah's mother had passed away a couple of years prior from cancer, and Hannah needed a female to confide in. Allison had been there for Hannah, helping her out as she started having questions about periods and other things she was afraid to ask her dad about. Allison of course talked to Devon before talking to Hannah, and he was relieved that Hannah actually felt comfortable enough with Allison to talk about it. Now as Allison watched Hannah pick up her book bag and walk away, she felt shattered.


	37. Chapter 37

For the next week Allison tried to talk to Hannah, but the girl just wasn't having it. Today Allison had the day off, and she decided to spend it catching up with some friends. She sent Jared a text, seeing if he was free. He told her was doing an interview and he would call her when he was done. She then dialed Ceci, happy to hear her close friend answer the phone.

"What are you up to woman?"

"Oh you know me Ceci, just hanging in there."

"O.K. so what's on your mind?"

"Hannah is pissed off at me."

"What, why?"

"Well when Ben came out to visit last weekend she met him, but she told me basically she didn't think Ben was in love with me, and that I should be with Tom."

"Well, I think you and Tom are amazing together."

"Ceci. You know about the plan."

"I know, but I was just saying."

"So, tell me, how is Shannon?"

"Great, but I don't know how much longer I can deal with this long distance thing."

"You can deal, I know you can. Shannon is just crazy about you, and I know you're mad about him."

"You're right, but how did you do this? Not being able to, well you know."

"Girl, I know good and well that you've had phone sex before, and video chat is always fun."

"I couldn't never do that."

"OH yes you can if you're really wanting to keep your relationship."

"But how? How do you even start that kind of conversation."

"Just talk to him, tell him how much you miss kissing him."

"I don't think I can do that."

"Cecilia, it isn't that hard, you can. If I can do it, you can."

"How did you do it?"

"Good lord Ceci, really? Look just next time you talk to him, let him know you miss him and that you're in the mood."

"I can't."

"Yes you can, trust me."

"Ugh, I just don't know how you do it, being so far away, not being able to get any satisfaction."

"I get satisfaction, you just have to use your imagination."

"I don't know, I just don't think I could start that kind of thing with Shannon. I mean, I don't know."

"Crap Ceci, I don't know but I'm getting a call, I'll text you later if I think of anything."

"Fine, I'll talk to you soon."

"Hey, come on, love you!"

"Love you too."

Allison hung up, switching to the other call she was getting smiling once she heard the raspy voice on the line.

"Hello."

"Hey, I'm free now."

Hey, is Shannon with you?"

"Um yea."

"Give him the phone for just a second please. It's about Ceci." Jared didn't hesitate, thinking something had happened, and soon Shannon's voice came over the line.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yea, I didn't want to alarm you. I just got off the phone with her, she says she is missing you, and she's needing a little relief."

"Relief? From what?"

"Loneliness." Shannon set quiet for a moment.

"Um, alright."

"Look she said she didn't know how to bring it up to you, you know, maybe a little phone play or video chat."

"Oh, and you want me to know so that I can, I see."

"K. Gimme Jay back."

"Love you too."

"Yea, yea. Love you Shan." Shannon laughed as he tossed the phone back to his brother. As Jared's voice came back on the line, he could see a wicked smile on Shannon's lips.

"So I take you gave Shannon some love advice."

"I did. So how have you guys been?"

"Great, we've had a blast. How about you? How's the plan going."

"It's going. I just have to hang in there another month."

"Well, if you want to take your mind off of that, you could check out the new video. I will send it to you direct, it won't be live until next week."

"Oh, I don't know if I'll be able to watch it. You know me in all that leather, you and Shannon teasing me relentlessly."

"Well, take that image and use it to inspire some fun times."

"I do that enough." Jared made that Scooby Doo what sound before talking to Allison.

"What the hell, what kind of fun times do I inspire."

"It's in my dreams Jay."

"Seriously, you dream about me."

"Shut up, don't get so full of yourself."

"No, really. Please, do you?" There was something in his voice, he was serious.

"I do. Why is it that important."

"Maybe it's a two-way street."

"Don't play with me like that."

"No I mean it." She heard his voice drop to just above a whisper now as he spoke, causing it to be a little more rough, like in her dreams. "I never thought you would dream about me though. I mean with Ben or Tom to dream about."

"Jay, you do know you just ooze sexuality right. I mean this magnetism comes off you in waves, and damn it, you almost worse than Tom. They way you don't even seem to notice how fucking sexual you are times."

"I know, but I always thought the same with you. I mean you show up to buy that leather outfit, and to see you all nervous about it, that was hot. Then you tell me there was no way in hell you were going to pass up the opportunity to have me all twisted. I had never felt so attracted to you as I was right then. Now, I mean I think you are gorgeous, I just never saw you as someone to sleep with, until that day. That came out totally wrong."

"Jay, I know what you mean."

"So, I think you should tell me about this dream you had." Allison laughed as she spoke.

"Which one?"

Two hours later and Allison was finally off the phone with Jared, and now she had to take a cold shower to cool off from their conversation. Afterwords she sent Tom a picture of a familiar yellow tube, hoping he had some free time. After about ten minutes, she got a text back.

_I actually bought some for myself, you made a believer out of me._

_Good, one more converted. How have you been?_

_Well. You alright?_

_Of course. I do miss you though._

_I miss you as well._

_Are you going to be working late today?_

_Actually this is shaping up to be a rather short day on set. Why, what is on that mind of yours?_

_Can we talk later? I have somethings I want to talk about  
_

_Alright, I can phone you when I'm done, another hour or so from now.  
_

_Sounds perfect I can't wait._

Allison sat down with a book and curled up into the sofa, a cup of tea on her end table. She started reading and when she had read for over two hours, she wondered why Tom hadn't called her yet. She looked at her phone, no missed calls, and no text. She told herself he had just gotten caught up in work, and knowing Tom, that was no stretch. She put her teacup in the sink and she went into the bathroom to do her hair. She had curled her hair and was beginning to put on makeup when her phone rang. She rushed to answer it, but was feeling a down when it wasn't Tom.

"Hey Stacy."

"Hey Allison, I hate to bother you on your night off, but my mom is at the hospital and I have to go meet her there. Is there anyway possible you could watch Sierra?"

"Of course, don't ever hesitate to call me. Is your mom alright?"

"Yes. She fell at work today, and they think she may have broken her arm."

"Ooo, painful, well would it be easier for me to come pick Sierra up?"

"No, I'm actually ready to walk out the door now, and you are on the way to the hospital."

"Alright, well I'll be here waiting."

Allison hung up and waited for Stacy to drop off Sierra. A few minutes later when Sierra arrived, she and Allison decided to watch a movie.

"So what do you want to watch little one?"

"I want to see a movie with you in it."

"Oh honey, you can't. You are too little to see the other movies I was in."

"But why?"

"Well the movies I have been in aren't out yet, and because they are made for grown ups, with a lot of bad words in them."

"Oh." Sierra looked at her feet as she sat on the sofa, and Allison couldn't stand her looking so sad.

"Let's see what they have on Netflix, how does that sound?" Sierra looked at Allison with a huge smile.

"Let's do it."

They sat down and Allison pulled up Netflix on the Xbox, finding a movie that Sierra wanted to watch, then she made them popcorn. They were nearly done with the movie as Allison's phone rang. She smiled seeing Tom's picture, answering it quietly.

"Hello."

"Hello darling, Sorry it took so long, we went to dinner after filming. Mr. Beaver says he cannot wait to meet you."

"It's alright, I have Miss Sierra here with me. We are just enjoying a movie." The little girl looked up at Allison with a big smile on her face.

"Then we watch another movie." Allison nodded at Sierra as she spoke to Tom.

"And the princess says we watch another movie next."

"Oh, well I see. So I am guessing we aren't able to talk then."

"No, we're fine, she is really good at tuning me out."

"Well what was it you wanted to tell me about."

"Have you been talking to Hannah?"

"Well she asked if she could get some advice from me. Is something wrong?"

"No, I mean she is mad at me. That's not your fault though, it's just that she said you told her that you wished I would leave Ben."

"I may have expressed my desire to be the one to make you happy, I hope I didn't say anything I shouldn't have."

"Not at all Thomas. I just wanted to hear it from you."

"Allison, you know how much you mean to me."

"And you mean twice as much to me. I can't wait to see you."

"Neither can I."

"Can you promise me one thing."

"What is that darling?"

"You save a bit of time for a karaoke battle?" She heard his sweet laugh, and it made her smile with happiness.

"Always for you my love."

"Perfect."

Allison and Tom talked for a while longer, until Sierra was hungry. Allison then hung up from him, making dinner for them. She then sat down on the sofa with Sierra reading a book to her. After a while, both Allison and Sierra were asleep on the sofa. Stacy woke up Allison when she called, saying she was on her way to pick up Sierra, but Allison let the girl sleep on the sofa until her mom arrived. After that Allison took a shower and went to bed, spending that night dreaming of not one but two men, and it was a scrumptious dream.


	38. Chapter 38

The next few days on set were long, but Allison felt that Hannah was opening up to her again. They enjoyed some laughs on set, and it helped put Allison at ease. It was now mid-week and Allison hadn't talked to Tom since the night she watched Sierra, and her conversations at Ben were short considering their schedules. She was sitting off set watching the girls work on a scene when she got a text from Jared.

_I just sent you the video, check it out and let me know what you think._

Allison smiled as she put in her ear buds, as the video loaded. She watched it over, and could feel the fire in her cheeks as the part came on with her and Jared sharing a rather deep kiss. She didn't realize that Devon was standing next to her, looking at the video she was so focused on. Once the video was over, Allison pulled out her ear buds and sent Jared back a message.

_You just amaze me Jared, that was so, there are not enough words to describe how perfect that was. And yes, I'm all twisted now!_

She looked at her phone for a second, until Devon spoke up.

"That was an interesting video."

"Oh shit, you saw that."

"I've been standing right here for a while now, yea I saw it. You looked, fierce." Allison let out a nervous laugh as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Um, thanks." Devon could see she was embarrassed, so he smiled at her before talking.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything to anyone. I'll pretend I didn't see it too." Allison finally raised her eyes up to see his.

"Thanks."

"I do have just one question though, what was that for?"

"It's a music video."

"Oh. Well, hey, I think Hannah might finally be getting over you not wanting to tell her about your relationship."

"You think, I felt so bad when she got upset at me, I wanted to be able to tell her, but I just don't know if she would understand, I don't even understand it."

"Well, I think she realized now that you didn't mean she couldn't grasp the subject, just that you couldn't explain it to her."

"Good, I miss our talks, she blows me away."

"Me too, just like her mother." Devon cleared his throat as the girls came off set, Mike saying they had worked hard enough for the day. As Allison drove home, she got a few text on her phone, and as she sat at a red light she glanced at it, seeing it was a photo. She went on home, and only after she got inside did she look at the texts. There was a photo Mary had sent her oh Ben and Martin being ridiculous, and Allison couldn't help but smile. The second picture was just Ben by himself, and he had this surprised look on his face, making Allison laugh.

_You have to work hard to keep those two in line don't you._

_I do, but they want me to tell you they miss you, we all do. When you going to be out then?  
_

_29 days! Three weeks! wooo hooo_

_OH, so you're nearly finished then, that's great._

_Yea, then I just have a few stops to make before I bring this ass back to London  
_

_ha, good. Ben said you are going to go meet your brother. _

_I am, and it works out that he is going to be at my mom's house, so I'm meeting him there._

_That is wonderful. _

_Yea, saves me some time and I get to see my mom too._

_When you get here, we will have to have lunch, just the two of us.  
_

_Absolutely_

_OH, Ben is leaving, says he's going to give you a ring, we'll talk to you soon.  
_

_you will! give everyone my love._

Like clockwork, Ben called her just moments after she had sent the text back to Amanda.

"Hello Dear."

"Allison sweetheart, are you busy?"

"Nope, Mike sent us home saying the girls had worked extra hard today."

"Oh, so we have time to talk then, or anything else that may come to mind." Allison let out a slight chuckle before she spoke.

"We do."

"I miss you terribly."

"I miss you too Ben."

"What do you miss most?" Allison thought about it, breathing in deep before talking.

"There is so much, you. They way you rehearse lines in the shower, how you hold me close in bed, they way you bring home flowers after your jog. Your cooking, that is something I never thought I'd say. Your turn."

"The feel of your skin against mine, the taste of my name on your lips, they way you would cuddle up next to me as the fireplace roared. I miss how it was before." Allison closed her eyes, nearly able to cry.

"I miss that too."

"Can you video chat?"

"Of course."

"I'll see you in a moment then love."

"Alright."

Allison hung up, pulling her laptop out and signing into Skype. She curled up on the sofa, waiting for Ben to call, and as soon as he did, she answered. Soon his face appeared on her screen, and Ben was smiling at her from the bedroom. He was laid back, shirtless, and Allison could see mischief in his eyes.

"Hello handsome."

"Hello Miss Thompson."

"Is there anything you would like to speak about this evening Mr. Cumberbatch?"

"Yes, why are you still in clothes, I'm not."

"Oh, well aren't you cold there all alone and exposed like that? I could warm you up if you are." Allison carried the laptop to the bedroom, setting it down on the bed facing her so Ben could see her little strip tease as she played some music. Ben watched with a smirk on his lips as Allison removed every stitch of clothes she had on. Once she was done, Ben noticed a bruise on her side, and it looked rather recent.

"Sweetheart, what happened to your side?" Allison looked down at the bruise, runner her fingers over it lightly.

"This is what happens when an exploding blood pack is put on backwards." Ben's eyes went wide as he looked her over, hating to see the mark on her skin.

"Are you sure you'll aright?"

"Benedict, You have me all hot and bothered, do you think if I was really hurting I would be in this position?" She got on the bed on her knees, sliding the laptop back as she laid down on her stomach. Once she had adjusted the camera, Ben saw the smile on her face.

"Well I would hate to leave you all hot and bothered as you say you are." Allison got immensely turned on and he did his Sherlock head tilt. "What do you want me to do to you love?" Ben was breathless as Allison ran the tip of her tongue over her lips, looking at him as she answered.

"Anything you wish to do to me." She watched as Ben leaned forward.

"Where is that pink toy you have?" A smile spread across Allison's lips as she moved to the bedside table, pulling the toy out of the drawer, then laying back in front of the camera.

* * *

Soon the both excused themselves to clean up, and as Allison came back to her computer she was wearing a cute pair of lavender boy shorts and a t-shirt she had stolen from Jared in L.A. Ben smiled as she laid down on her side, pulling the blankets over her as she got comfortable.

"Ben."

"Yes love."

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear you say it." He smiled, thinking maybe it was possible for him and her to get back to where they were before, hopefully.

"Are you tired."

"I wasn't, but I am now. You wore my ass out."

"Then get some rest sweetheart. I need to get some myself."

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon."

"Yes you will. Love you, goodbye."

"Love you too, bye."

Allison shut off her Skype, and let a few tears fall as she laid there in bed. She shut the laptop and rolled over, trying to clear her mind of the stream of thoughts going through it. She then heard her phone ringing. She got up and walked into the living room, finding it still sitting on the coffee table.

"Hello Jay."

"Hey, so you loved it?"

"I did. You are just phenomenal. You know that right."

"Thank you, now what's wrong?"

"This plan, am I doing the right thing?"

"SSShhhh, now stop. Listen to me. You know that we have had this conversation. You will start to doubt you are doing the right thing, but don't doubt yourself. Do you still want it?"

"I do."

"Then this is what you do, put one foot in front of the other and keep moving forward."

"But what if."

"Stop. None of that. I am right here for you, no matter what, even if this plan of yours blows up, I will be here. The only thing you need to worry about it what you can control, everything else is a chance we take."

"Jay, thank you. I owe you for this?"

"For what?"

"Being my best girlfriend." Jared chuckled before speaking again.

"This is just my inner Rayon coming out." Jared sat and listened to Allison breathing for a moment before breaking the silence. "What are you thinking about?"

"That I need a hug right now."

"If I was there, you wouldn't have to worry about that either. Or if your ass was here, traveling with us."

"I will be, not that much longer anymore."

"I know, I can't wait. It's going to be a blast."

* * *

The adult stuff has been cut out.. to view it, go to /works/1111072/chapters/2409474 as always THANK YOU


	39. Chapter 39

By the weekend, Hannah had finally started talked to Allison again, making Allison a little happier now. They had just a few more scenes to film, and Allison was a mix of emotions. She hated that she would not be working with the girls, or any of the cast for that matter, but happy that she would get to see her family and friends soon. The cast decided to all go out to dinner once they were all done, trying to see if they couldn't get done as soon as possible. By the following Monday they were finished, two days ahead of schedule, so they planned on a big dinner on Tuesday. They sat down at the cozy restaurant and Hannah made sure to sit next to Allison.

"I'm going to miss you." Allison looked at Hannah, and she hated that she was leaving now.

"Sweety, you have my number, text me, call me. I'm so much cooler than Tom." Hannah giggled, shaking her head no.

"I don't know, he can dance."

"OH, and I can't."

"I don't know. I never seen you dance."

"If you were older, I'll tell you to see Bad Heist, but you are far to young to see that."

"I've seen clips." Allison looked at Hannah, then to Devon, who shrugged.

"Allison, I saw the clips you showed on Craig Ferguson."

"Well, then you saw me dance."

"I still think Tom's cooler." Allison took in a breath before smiling.

"Well I guess you entitled to your own *coughs wrong* opinion." Hannah looked at Allison with her mouth open. Allison then pulled her phone out, taking a picture of her and Hannah together, sending it to Tom.

"Hey, he told me you like to sing karaoke."

"Oh did he, he is more the karaoke king, but I do like to reign over his domain at times."

"We should sing karaoke tonight."

"What? Where would we do that?"

"Here, look there is a machine over there by the bar."

Just then Allison got a text on her phone, smiling to see it was Tom.

_Two lovely ladies. I think this is one of my favorites._

_Well, the young lady next to me is suggesting we all sing karaoke tonight, you have created a monster Thomas._

_I just want to ensure that there are plenty influences of me around you, I wouldn't want you to forget me._

_NEVER! beside we are finished early, I was thinking of coming to Toronto a few days early, if you would like that._

_I'd rather you already be here, of course. I cannot wait to see you._

_Me either, oh damn Hannah is talking to the manager about us doing karaoke. I'll talk to you soon curly._

_alright, goodbye darling._

Hannah skipped back over, sitting between Allison and her dad with a huge smile on her face. She looked at Allison and just giggled, as the manager came over, telling everyone that the karaoke machine would be up and running in five minutes. There was a mix of cheers and boos at the table, and a lot of laughing and people nominating their cast and crew mates to sing. After a few minutes their food was delivered and everyone enjoyed their dinner. When the waiter let them know they were able to use the karaoke machine, Hannah was the first to jump up. She walked up to where the machine was set up in the corner and before too long, she was singing Katy Perry's Roar. Once she was done every whistled and applauded for her, and as she sat back down Allison looked at her.

"You did amazing kid."

"Thank you." Sierra, who was sitting just down from Devon wanted Allison to sing with her, and Allison agreed. They both got up and sang Let it Go from Frozen and once it was over, Sierra and Allison both curtsied and then sat back down. They crew told Sierra she would make a perfect princess and the girl beamed, happy everyone liked her performance. A few of the other crew members got up and sang and Hannah finally looked at Allison.

"Go on, it's your turn."

'Do I have to? I already sang once."

"That didn't count. Go on." Allison reluctantly got up, walking over and taking her time picking out a song. When the music finally started, Allison smiled as Hannah started making a video.

"If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world to find you. If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see, I'll be the light to guide you. We find out what we're made off, when we are called to help a friend in need. You can count on me like 1-2-3 and I'll be there. and I know when I need it, i can count on you like 4 3 2, you'll be there, cause that's what friends are supposed to do. ah yea. ooo-ooo yea yea. If you're tossing and turning and you just can't fall asleep, I'll sing a song beside you. If you ever forget how much you mean to me, every day I will remind you. Oh, we find out we're made of, when we are called to help a friend in need. You can count on me like 1 2 3, I'll be there. and I know when I need it, I can count on you like 4-3-2 you'll be there. cause that's what friends are supposed to do. Ah-yea. Oooo-oooo yea yea. You'll always have my shoulder when you cry. Yea. I'll never let go, never say goodbye. You know you can count on my like 1 2 3, I'll be there. And I know when I need it, I can count on you like 4 3 2, you'll be there. cause that's what friends are supposed to oh yea. Ooo-ooo you can count on me cause I can count on you."

Once she was done, Allison walked back over to her seat as someone else took the mic. She sat back down and looked at Hannah, who was typing away on her phone. Then Allison looked again, Hannah had Allison's phone and she was messaging someone.

"What are you doing young lady?"

"E-mailing this video to myself."

"Uh huh, and what else?"

"Maybe I snapped a photo of you, and sent it to Tom."

"God lord, you are just like Chris."

"Chris?"

"Hemsworth, you know, Thor."

"How am I like him?"

"Wanting me and Tom to be together."

"Wait, so the god of thunder wants you to date his adopted brother, and you're not?"

"Hannah, you're killing me."

"Well, I've talked to Tom a few times, and I know I don't know Ben that well, but I just think you and Tom would be great together. You know he told me he had to go out and buy your favorite lip balm so that he felt like you were still close to him." Allison just smiled, thinking that he did say he got himself some Burt's. "Why can't you just keep an open mind about it. You know, maybe just give him a chance."

"I'll tell you what. I promise that if something happens with Ben and I, I will give Tom a chance. How does that sound."

"Great! If I can get you two together, and hook my dad up with someone, then we will all be happy." Allison looked up at Devon who was off talking to one of the guys from set design then back to Hannah.

"So you want your dad to start dating?"

"Yea, I mean I want him to be happy, like finding love happy."

"Do you know who is ideal woman would be?"

"He prefers someone who doesn't drink or smoke. Someone funny and who can take a joke, she'd have to be smart, so he could talk with her about all his world ideas."

"If I think of anyone, I'll tell you, alright."

"Really?"

"Yea. I think your dad deserved to be happy too. I mean just look at everything he has done for you."

"Are you really leaving tomorrow?"

"Yea, I packed all my things last night, shipping most of it to my mom. Tonight I will just pack the few things I have left and then tomorrow I will be in Toronto, with Tom."

"You're going to see Tom first?"

"Well, he asked me to come out and be an extra."

"Oh, in his movie he's working on. Are you excited, do you get to meet Charlie Hunnam?"

"Yes, and I don't know. I didn't ask."

"Oh, well. I'm really going to miss you." Allison turned in her chair, and soon Hannah had her arms wrapped around Allison.

"I'm really going to miss you too kid. You know I'm here if you need me, just a phone call away."

"I know, and please, think about Tom." Allison giggled, Hannah was just like Chris.

"Trust me, I will. Now you take care, I think your dad is looking for you." Devon walked over, seeing Hannah and Allison, and he turned his attention to Allison.

"I hate that you're taking off early, but I can't say that I blame you. Keep in touch." Allison gave Devon a hug, patting him on the back and whispering in his ear.

"Just watch out, she's wanting to set you up with someone." She pulled away, smiling at him. "I know, but work awaits. And I think Hannah and I will still end up talking from time to time."

Allison said her goodbyes to Stacy and Sierra, Sean, Doug and Mike as well as the other she had gotten so close to before heading back to her bare apartment. She finished packing and looked at her phone. She saw that Hannah had e-mailed the video, and she had sent Tom a cute photo of her singing, but there was another message she had sent to Tom.

_I really think Allison is in love with you, make her admit that! She needs to be with you, not Ben. *Hannah*_

There was no reply, and Allison just shook her head as she read the message again.


	40. Chapter 40

Allison's plane had just landed in Toronto and she felt butterflies as she walked out to meet the driver she had arranged to pick her up. She found the driver, and he drove her to set where Tom and Charlie were busy filming. Allison stayed hidden after she got onto set, showing half a dozen people her credentials. She watched from behind some of the crew, admiring how Tom looked in his suit. She admired the set, so dark and scary, yet she found it beautiful. She heard someone yell cut and listened to see what was going on. It sounded like they were taking a 15 minute break, and she glanced around for Tom, smiling when she saw him. He had his back to her and he was talking to Charlie intently about something. She slowly crept up behind him, catching Charlie's eye. She put her finger over her lips to Charlie, but someone else gave her away.

"I'm sorry, this is a closed set, can I help you." Allison turned to see who was talking to her, and Tom swung around to see Allison standing there looking at Jessica Chastain.

"I was invited here." Then she added under her breath, "Thanks for ruining the surprise." Tom saw Jessica scowl at Allison, and he walked over, putting his arms around Allison.

"Allison darling, I didn't think you would get here so early. I would have been looking for you."

"I was trying to surprise you curly." He smiled as he hands on her cheeks, looking deep into her eyes before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Jessica, this is my dear friend Allison Thompson. Allison, this is Jessica Chastain, she is playing my wife in the film." Allison had a sincere smile cross her lips, as she shook Jessica's hand who was speaking to her.

"I am so sorry. I should have recognized you, Tom talks about you all the time." Tom admired Allison as the blush tinted her cheeks.

"No, it's fine. I understand, I could have been some crazy fan breaking in. It's a pleasure to meet you." Tom had his hand on the small of Allison's back as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Mr. Beaver isn't on set today, but there are a few people I'd like you to meet." Allison turned to look up into Tom's blue eyes, so close to her she could just kiss him, but she refrained herself as he led her over to meet Charlie Hunnam and Guillermo del Toro. Tom introduced her, surprised when Guillermo gave her a warm hug.

"How have you been Ms. Thompson?"

"I've been well, and yourself?"

"Working hard. How has Mr. Leto been?"

"Last I talked to him, he and the band where having a blast. He did end up suckering me into another video before I left L.A." Tom listened to them talking, and then Allison looked to Charlie, shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you as well Mr. Hunnam."

"Please, call me Charlie. So you two know each other?" Guillermo nodded as he answered.

"I met her while I was talking to Jared Leto about another project I am piecing together. It was the golden globes no?"

"That's right." Tom looked at Allison, knowing that she was single at the time, but he still felt a sting of jealousy of Jared. She looked to Tom, loving the way his blue eyes looked with his dark brown suit on. Her smile made Tom forget all about his jealousy, instead he wanted to lean down and taste her lips, but Guillermo told them it was time to start shooting again. Allison motioned back behind her as she looked to Tom.

"I'll be back there out-of-the-way." She winked at Tom before standing behind where Guillermo was seated watching the men film. Allison stood and watched Tom film for five hours, Guillermo asking her input now and then. At the end of the day, Tom went to change before coming over to where Allison was standing talking to Charlie.

"So, Tom said you even dressed up a crash test dummy to help him prank Chris." Allison started to chuckle as she pulled out her phone, showing Charlie she had taken of the dummy before heading over to Chris' house that day.

"Yea, and Chris got me back for it, damn jerk." Tom put his hand on her back again as he stood next to her.

"How did Chris get you back?"

"He snuck a picture of me one day when Brie was highlighting my hair, so I had foils in my hair, no make up on and I was painting my nails sitting in the chair, he then posted copies of the picture all over set our last day." Tom smiled at her leaning over slightly.

"I saw the photo, you did look rather wild in it." Allison dropped her head as she leaned into Tom.

"I should have known he would send it to you."

"Are you ready to go darling."

"Yes Thomas." Tom went and picked up her bag, taking out to the car that was waiting to take them back to his condo. Allison was quiet on the ride as she laid her head on Tom's shoulder. He put his arm around her, turning slightly so that Allison was nuzzled up into the crook of his neck. He smiled as he took her in, loving the way she felt up against him. He felt her arms slide around his chest and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. After a few minutes they arrived at Tom's condo, and he helped her from the car before taking her bag from the trunk. He led her to his modern condo, putting her bad down so he could finally hug her properly. It was getting late, but Tom wasn't ready to go to bed just yet.

"Have you eaten today?"

"Not since lunch"

"Well, let's go see what I have in the kitchen. She followed him, sitting on the counter as he looked through the fridge. He looked through the fridge, not really finding much of anything. "I don't have a thing, we could order some take away."

"Sounds good to me. What are we going to order?"

"Pizza?"

"That sounds so good." Tom smiled as he found the number, calling and ordering them a pizza. While he was on the phone, Allison made her way off the counter and into the living room where she slid off her shoes, picking up her bag and heading upstairs. Tom watched her, and as soon as he hung up he made his way upstairs to make sure she made it to the guest room. She had her bag on the bed and she was pulling out some lounge ware as Tom leaned on her door frame.

"It will be 45 minutes. We have some time to kill." Allison smiled as she kept looking for something, finally finding the red shirt of Tom's, walking over and putting it in his hands.

"What should do then, and here is your shirt back hun." Tom took Allison by the hand, tossing the shirt into his room on the way by, leading her down into the living room. He smiled as he let go of her hand, walking over to make two glasses of Jameson as he spoke over his shoulder.

"You did say karaoke didn't you." Allison laughed as she he came back over, offering her a drink.

"I did."

"Unfortunately, I don't have a karaoke machine here, but I do have an excellent sound system, we could just listen to some wonderful music, sing and dance if we want to."

"I like the sound of that Thomas." Tom turned on the stereo, finding his phone and hooking it up in the auxiliary port, playing some of his favorite songs. He and Allison talked and laughed as they listened until the pizza arrived. They ate, still listening and talking, and soon Allison picked up the pizza box, putting in the fridge as Tom refilled their glasses again. Allison saw him setting the bottle down, and she chuckled as it reminder her of a song. She then looked at Tom, walking over and hooking her phone up. She hit play, then took a quick sip before she started singing to him. Tom sat back, smiling as he listened to her.

"Have you got colour in your cheeks?  
Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift  
The type that sticks around like somethings in your teeth?  
Are there some aces up your sleeve?  
Have you no idea that you're in deep?  
I dreamt about you nearly every night this week  
How many secrets can you keep?  
'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat  
Until I fall asleep  
Spilling drinks on my settee  
(Do I wanna know)  
If this feeling flows both ways?  
(Sad to see you go)  
Was sort of hoping that you'd stay  
(Baby we both know)  
That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day  
Crawling back to you  
Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?  
'Cause I always do  
Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new  
Now I've thought it through  
Crawling back to you  
So have you got the guts?  
Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts  
Simmer down and pucker up  
I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you  
I don't know if you feel the same as I do  
But we could be together if you wanted to  
(Do I wanna know?)  
If this feeling flows both ways?  
(Sad to see you go)  
Was sort of hoping that you'd stay  
(Baby we both know)  
That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day  
Crawling back to you (crawling back to you)  
Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? (you've had a few)  
'Cause I always do ('cause I always do)  
Maybe I'm too (maybe I'm too busy) busy being yours to fall for somebody new  
Now I've thought it through  
Crawling back to you  
(Do I wanna know?)  
If this feeling flows both ways?  
(Sad to see you go)  
Was sort of hoping that you'd stay  
(Baby we both know)  
That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day  
(Do I wanna know?)  
Too busy being yours to fall  
(Sad to see you go)  
Ever thought of calling darling?  
(Do I wanna know?)  
Do you want me crawling back to you?"

Tom listened to the song, wondering if she really meant it, or if four glasses of whiskey was too much for her. She then sang R U Mine, dancing as she sang, her cheeks telling Tom it maybe the whiskey, or maybe she was starting to change her way of thinking. Either way, he knew she was with Ben, and he wasn't about to do anything to jeopardize that. Allison came over, sitting next to him with heavy eyes.

"Thomas, I think I'm ready for bed."

"Alright darling, let's go to bed." He and Allison made their way upstairs, and he went into his room to change. Allison made her way to the spare room where she started changing. He heard her call his name, and when he made his way to the doorway of the spare room, she had her back to him standing there in nothing but a pair of yoga pants as she flipped her cami right side out. She slid it on, turning around to see Tom looking her over.

"Darling, that bruise on your side, are you alright?" Allison lifted her cami, looking at the bruise left on her side.

"Yea, they rigged me up with an exploding blood pack and put it on backwards, resulting in this lovely bruise. It looked a lot worse last week."

"Did you need anything?"

"I was just going to see if you had any thinner blankets?" Tom smiled as he went into the linen closet, pulling out a flat sheet as well as a thin blanket for Allison. He brought them into her, and asked if she needed anything else. She told him no, but walked over to him, kissing his cheek before getting into bed. Tom flipped off her light and went to bed himself, dreaming that she was laying next to him.


	41. Chapter 41

Tom woke up the next morning, jumping slightly as he felt someone else in bed with him. He looked around, realizing Allison was curled up in bed next to him, her back to him. Tom rolled up on his side, laying behind her deciding if he should just put his arm around her or let her be. Just then Allison rolled over, accidentally elbowing him in the process. Luckily Tom saw it coming and was able to move so that it didn't hurt. He laid there, watching her sleep for a good twenty minutes before sliding out of bed to use the restroom. He went ahead and got into the shower, knowing it was going to be a long day on set. When he got out of the shower, Allison was still laying in his bed, but the sound of the bathroom door opening caused her eyes to flutter open. She gave Tom a groggy smile as she sat up, realizing he was standing there in just a towel.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep. I'm still having nightmares from that movie, I'll just go so you can get dressed." Tom smiled as he slid on his boxer briefs under his towel before taking the towel off and tossing it into the hamper.

"You don't have to get up just because I'm getting dressed."

"What does your schedule look like for today?"

"I'm going to be working all day I'm afraid. You don't have to come to set if you do not want to darling, I know it can be boring."

"Do you expect to be late?"

"I'm afraid so. Tomorrow should be better, and then I have Sunday off, and Monday you get to be an extra."

"I think I will just stay in then, I am still tired. I think I may have over indulged last night, I haven't drank anything in nearly three months so my tolerance has gotten low." Tom came over and sat on the edge of the bed, and Allison had to make her mind focus on anything else except the fact she wanted to just let him have his way with her right then and there.

"Is everything alright darling?" Allison smiled as she looked at him, admiring the way the light hit him at this time of morning.

"It will be. I promise you, there is nothing to worry about, we'll talk about it later, alright."

"Alright." Tom sat for a moment, trying to hold back from just laying over her and letting his lips explore her skin once more, then he got up and started getting dressed. Allison laid back in bed, her eyes following the lines in his muscles as he moved about. She curled up under the blankets, getting cozy as she laid there studying him. Tom left the room and Allison could smell coffee, she made her way into the bathroom, and after a few minutes she made her way out to where Tom was enjoying his coffee and toast. She poured herself a cup, sitting next to him as he read his script.

"Are you sure you will be fine here today?"

"Of course. I will just have a nice relaxing day. So did you get a message from Hannah that she sent from my phone." Tom put down his script, turning his full attention to Allison.

"I did. Look Allison, I won't lie. I am still in love with you, and I want nothing more than for you to be with me, but I understand, and I will respect that." Allison put her hand on his, smiling at him. Tom took her hand and brought it up to his lips as she took a sip of coffee. They sat there for a bit just talking about work and family. Tom then had to leave for the set, and Allison walked him to the door, not wanting to see him go, but she knew he'd come back later, and they could really talk. She occupied herself through out the day, talking to Ben in the evening. She and Ben only got to talk for a short while, he had to get up extra early for a shoot the next morning and Allison could hear the exhaustion in his voice. After she hung up from him she sent a few texts to Elsa, Brie and Kat, missing her friends in L.A. It was late when Tom sent her a text.

_On my way, don't want to startle you when I come in._

_Alright, would you like me to put the kettle on or anything._

_A cup of tea would be divine. Thank you._

Tom walked in the door fifteen minutes later, and Allison brought him out his tea, setting it down before hugging him. Tom sipped on his tea, but Allison could see he was tired and sore.

"Thomas, go take a hot shower, loosen up some of those muscles." Tom snickered as he looked to Allison.

"You know me well don't you."

"Of course, and if the shower doesn't help, I can work on your shoulders." Tom gave her a sad look and Allison smirked. She stood up and walked around to the back of the low sofa, rubbing his shoulders in tight circular motions, working from close to his spine outwards. Tom let his head fall forward and after a few minutes Allison stopped, not wanting to put Tom to sleep. As she withdrew her hands, he grunted slightly.

"I think I'm still pretty tense darling."

"Then hot shower pretty boy, I don't want you sleeping on the sofa." Tom stood up and turned to see Allison picking up his empty cup and taking it into the kitchen. He made his way up to his bedroom, then into the bath where he took a long hot shower. When he came out, he found that Allison had made the bed and turned it down for him and his eyes went to look across the hall, where the door to the guest room was closed. He pulled on his boxer briefs and a pair of sweatpants before climbing into bed.

The next day passed in the same fashion and now as he woke up on Sunday morning, he was surprised to see he had slept in later than normal. He got up smelling coffee and when he made his way downstairs, he found Allison doing her yoga on the terrace. He poured himself a cup of coffee and watched her out the window, admiring the lines of her body. Soon he finished his cup and he found a t-shirt to slide on as he made his way out to be with Allison.

"Good morning Sleep head."

"Good morning to you as well. May I join you?"

"I'd be delighted Mr. Hiddleston." Tom made his way over to her, mocking her poses until they both got a fit of the giggles. It got to the point they were both sitting down, tears falling they were laughing so hard and Allison finally sucked in enough breath to speak to him

"Tom stop, god you're killing me. Ow my side." It took a few seconds, but they both finally stopped laughing enough to get off the floor and into the house. They both collapsed on the sofa. They both sat there for a moment, and finally Allison turned to Tom, serious look in her eyes.

"Tom we need to talk about something." Allison explained her plan to Tom, and when she was finally finished he put his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"You know I'm right here, always. Whenever you need me. And once you go through with it, you call me and tell me right away how it went."

"I will. Thank you for putting up with me, I know I can be a handful."

"It's been my pleasure darling."

Tom and Allison spend the day laughing mostly, but they did take a walk around town before dinner. They went out to eat at this great little Japanese bistro and then back home, dancing in the living room until they were both tired. Allison woke up the next morning, nervous about her day an extra, but Tom assured her she would be fine. As they arrived on set Tom took Allison over to meet Mr. Jim Beaver, who was very nice to her. They spoke briefly before Allison got swept off to get put into costume for the film. At the end of day, Tom, Allison and Jim sat and talked for a half hour before they left for the day. Once she and Tom where back at his condo, they sat and watched a movie curled up on the sofa. As the movie ended, Tom turned Allison's chin to look up at him.

"You're sure about this?"

"One hundred percent."

"I hate that you're leaving so soon."

"I know, but I do have a baby niece to meet."

"That's right. I want to see photos."

"Absolutely." Tom's fingers had lingered on her chin, but now they fell to her neck, his lips parted and he could see Allison subconsciously lick her lips, but soon her eyes closed and he pressed a kiss to her forehead before pressing his against hers.

"You know this is the hardest for me darling, not able to kiss you." he felt Allison's fingers on his wrist and he opened his eyes to see her.

"It's hard for me too. Maybe I should head to bed, I have an early flight home."

"I didn't mean to upset you." Allison curled into his side, her head resting on his shoulder as she spoke softly to him.

"Thomas Hiddleston, you did no such thing. I just find it hard to fight my desires when around you, you know this. I sit here next to you and I keep thinking how amazing you were the night you stayed at my place in L.A." Tom smiled as his arms encompassed her.

"You were perfect. Everything I could ever want."

"It will all work out, I promise you."

"Can we stay here a bit longer darling?"

"Of course." Allison stayed there in his arms until neither one of them could keep their eyes open, and only then did they let go of each other. Allison made her way into the spare bedroom, sliding on her pajamas and into bed, falling asleep quickly. Her dreams were vivid that night, her fears of the worst taking over her sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

Allison got off the plane in CVG, and was happy to see her brother waiting for her. She ran over and hugged him close, she hadn't actually seen him in nearly 18 months. She cried as she looked at him.

"Damian, look at you, you're not a kid anymore."

"Look at you, you've lost weight." He looked at his older sister, happy to see her and he couldn't wait for her to meet his daughter.

Once he drove them back to their mom's house, he carried in her bag, and Allison went inside to wash her hands. Janice, Carl and Faith were sitting on the sofa as Faith finished giving Ally a bottle.

"Alright I can burp her. My turn." Damian laughed knowing his sister wasn't joking. Faith smiled as she handed Allison the little bundle. As Allison took the baby, she made her way over to a side chair where she patted the girl and talked to her.

"Well hello there blue eyes, aren't you just beautiful. I'm your crazy aunt, you know the one that always sends the packages. I know it's taken me to long to come meet you, but I got this wild job that takes me all over the place." The little baby just watched Allison as she talked and suddenly all Allison's biological clock slowed way down. "Now I want you to know, if you ever want anything and mommy and daddy tell you no, you just call me. I'll see what I can do, because I'm awesome like that." After a while Janice went into the kitchen to start making some lunch for everyone, Faith joining her. Damian went outside with Carl to help switch out an old outside light fixture and Allison sat there with the baby, just thinking as she watched the tiny one sleep. Allison pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead as she thought maybe she could wait just a little bit longer. Right now she just wasn't sure if she was ready. Obviously if it happened, she would be happy, but she hoped that she would have someone close to be there to support her. She thought Faith had to be very strong, having a newborn and living on the opposite side of the states from any family and friends. She knew Faith had made friends on base, other military families, but it couldn't be the same could it? Faith and Janice came in, and Faith looked at Allison.

"I can lay her in the crib while you eat."

"Nope, I got time to make up for. Would you do me a favor though, take a picture of us." Faith smiled as she picked up Allison's phone and taking a picture of Allison holding the sweet sleeping girl. Janice and Faith were both surprised to see Allison eat and still hold the baby, like a mom who had done it a million times before. Janice spoke up next.

"You look like natural there Allison." She just smiled at her mom before turning her attention back to the baby.

"Thanks, I learned from a good one." Soon the day had passed and Allison had spent most of her time taking care of the baby, telling Faith just to relax. The next day Allison spent a little more time with her family, and Damian pulled his sister out to the garage to talk to her.

"So sis, tell me about what is going on with you and Ben."

"Damian."

"No damn it, he cheated on you then came back then left again...really and you're still with him."

"Damian please, let me explain." She told Damian everything, about Ben and Tom, the cyst that had her thinking she was pregnant, the ring and even Jared. She told him everything that had happened and he looked at her standing there, realizing now why this was so hard for her. He came over and hugged his sister while telling her he understood. Then he pulled her away and looked her over.

"So what now, what movie are you off to make."

"None, I am currently unemployed. I do have a few scripts to read through though. One in particular stands out, but I've auditioned for both."

"When do you have time for all this?"

"Well actually while in Toronto I filmed my auditions for both, so that took care of that. Right now I'm taking a nice holiday, going to London for a bit then I'm going to meet Jared and the band in Japan for two shows."

"You're going to Japan? How fucking lucky are you?"

"I just know the right people." Soon they headed back in and enjoyed their time together. The rest of the day went by as the previous, Allison spending as much time with the baby as possible, taking lots of picture and sending a few to her friends. The next day she flew out to London, and when she got there, she put her plan in motion. She sent out a few text as she took the taxi to Ben's after making sure everything was set. She arrived on his doorstep, suitcase in hand and she rang the doorbell. She felt the butterflies tearing through her stomach and she looked down to her purse, knowing she could still back out of this, but the sound of the door opening brought her back to reality. As the door opened, she was surprised Ben wasn't on the other side. No, it was Martin, who ushered her in.

"He's just on the phone with is agent about a film. He never even heard the bell."

"Oh. well I will wait until he's off the line then."

"About our conversation yesterday, I just don't know how he's going to react to this." Allison smiled at Martin, who was trying to whisper to her. "This is going to be a shock."

"I know, but I promise you Martin, I only have his best interest at heart. I want to make sure he's happy."

"Are you sure this is the right way to do this?"

"What other choice do I have Martin? How would you do this?" He looked at her, serious Dr. Watson look in his eye.

"Fine, you're way then. I just hope this doesn't backfire on all of us."

"Me too."

Allison followed Martin into the living room, where Ben was busy on the phone looking out the back windows. Martin grabbed his jacket and left, giving Allison and Ben some much overdue time alone. She sat in his chair, waiting for him to turn around, and when he did she simply smiled at him. He started trying to end his phone call, and Allison couldn't help but chuckle at the faces he was making listening to his agent going on and on. He paced around as he listened and tried to interject for the next five minutes or so, until he was finally able to hang up. He tossed his phone onto the sofa as he came over, Allison standing up to meet him, and put his arms around her. His lips pressed a kiss to her forehead as she just took him in.

"I've missed you sweetheart."

"I've miss you too, but there are things we have to talk about." Ben pulled her to arms length as he looked at her.

"Is everything alright?"

"Let's sit and talk." Ben sat on the sofa and Allison sat next to him, facing him as she rested her arm on the back of the sofa. She took in a few breaths, trying to force herself to start, but it was so hard for her with him looking at her.

"Have things changed, with us? With how you love me?"

"I don't know, I don't think so."

"So when you think about me now, you still want to spend the rest of your life with me? Do I make you truly happy."

"Allison, no relationship is perfect, things happen and we have to work to get back to how we used to be."

"That isn't what I asked."

"Alright, I don't know anymore. I want you to be the one I want to marry, but I just don't feel that way right now."

"Do you think we can really get back to that point? Ever?"

"I don't know. How do you feel?"

"Benedict, I love you , with my everything, but I'm not in love with you. Not anymore. I hate that we lost that, but we have to be adults about this."

"Allison, you're breaking my heart. How can you be so sure." She could see the tears forming in his eyes, and it was like he was pulling her heart from her chest, but she had to remain strong.

"It took a very long time for me to get to this point Ben, and it is killing me right now not to just say everything you need to hear. But that would only be hurting us in the long run."

"I'm not sure that I can say the same. I want you to be the one that is my love and my life."

"I want you to be that too, but you just aren't. I don't want us to be forced."

"So this is it then. You're just going to let this be the end of us. You don't even want to try to put this back together."

"We've been trying Ben, for so long."

"Then that's it then."

"Well, no." Allison's phone started ringing, but she denied the call, not even looking to see who it was.

"How is it no?"

"I've got a surprise for you." Ben sat up, looking at Allison, not sure what kind of surprise she had in store. "I've got two tickets to go see Les Meserables at Queen's Theater, then you have reservation's for dinner afterwards."

"So, you're tying to pawn me off onto one of your desperate friends in order to go run off somewhere." Her phone started ringing again, and Ben just gave her an annoyed look. She glanced at the caller I.D. seeing it was Ceci before denying the call.

"No. I want you to go out, have an enjoyable evening. Than see if you still feel the same about me when it's over."

"And while I'm out on this little date you've arranged, where are you going to be?"

"I thought I'd go see Martin and Amanda, or to go see Ceci. And if you do this I'd like to know if you still feel the same once it's done." She couldn't stand to see him hurting this way, but she hated to think of then only staying together because they thought it would get better. Soon her phone rang again and Ben just looked at her.

"Don't you need to get that?"

"Yea, actually, it's Ceci. Just a second." She got up and answered as she walked out into the hallway. He couldn't hear her conversation, and he got and followed her. She was hanging up the phone, her back to him as she spoke.

"I have to go. You don't have to go to dinner with Erica, I only wish you would, for me. I'm sorry, but I have to go." Ben was furious, thinking she was just running away from the argument.

"Oh, so you have Cecilia call to bail you out of this conversation." Without warning Allison turned around and came to stand in front of him, her hand smacking his cheek as she stood there, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm not running away from anything, I'm the one trying to face this head on. Ceci called to let me know her father just had a fatal heart attack. Now I have to go, please just do to dinner with Erica. Goodbye Ben." He could see the pain in her eyes and he felt awful for saying anything. Allison grabbed her purse and she ran out the door to find a cab. Ben looked down at the envelope Allison handed him just as she picked up her purse and he thought about whether or not he was going to dinner or not.


	43. Chapter 43

Allison had sat with Cecilia and her mom at the hospital for hours, just being there for her longtime friend. They then rode to Ceci's parents house in Kingston, no one wanting to stay at the hospital any longer. Allison didn't know what to say to make Ceci feel any better, she knew nothing could have been said to her to make her feel better when she lost her dad. She sat there holding Ceci's hand as they all cried together. Allison finally just spoke quietly to Ceci.

"Your Dad was like my second father, and there was something he told me the summer I came out to stay with you guys after I lost my dad. He said, Allison, please remember your dad is always with you, even now. That feeling of someone watching you, that moment when you just remember something happy when your sad, that's a loved one who is letting you know that they are still there, and that they miss you. Ceci, you know me, I still talk to my dad, and he's answered so many prayers for me, and I know your dad, he is never going to be far from you, you were his whole world." Ceci looked at Allison and soon both girls were just hugging as they cried together.

"Allison Thompson, you're the best friend I could ever ask for. Thank you so much for being here for me. Mom and I are going to get through this, I'm staying with her tonight. Do you want to stay at my place, or you could stay here if you'd like?"

"I'll let you and your mom have your time if that's alright. I'll just go back and stay in London at your place, Ben and I aren't exactly on speaking terms." Ceci gave Allison a key to her apartment, and Allison left. She then realized that she left her suitcase at Ben's place, so she took in a deep breath before calling him. He answered just before it went to voice mail, and he sounded like he was in a great mood.

"Allison, How is Ceci?"

"She'll hold up. I'm only calling because I forgot my suitcase at your flat."

"I'm home, please come by."

"Thanks." Allison told the cabbie where to go, and once she arrived she told him she'd only be a minute. She then sprinted up to the door in the light drizzle that had started to fall across London. She rang the bell, and Ben opened the door within moments. He motioned for her to come in and as she stepped inside Ben shut the door behind her then he wrapped his arms around her.

"Allison. I am so sorry for being a jerk. You were right, and Erica was delightful." Allison tried to keep from crying, but she couldn't, she fell apart there with her back pressed against his chest. She pulled from his arms before turning around to look at him.

"What was I right about?"

"My love for you has changed, and we just would end up hurting each other if we tried to stay together." Allison put her arms around him and he kissed the top of her head. She pulled away and smiled as she went over to pick up her suitcase and headed for the door. "Wait, where are you off to?"

"I was going to stay at Ceci's flat tonight."

"Please, stay here, unless you're going to be there for Cecilia."

"Ceci is staying with her mom, I was going to be alone."

"Please, stay with me. I want to talk to you about this."

"Fine, but let me go out to pay the cabbie." Allison went out, paying the cabbie and giving him a nice tip for waiting. She came back in and Ben had made two cups of tea. Allison joined him on the sofa and she smiled as she looked at him. "This isn't how I planned things going."

"How was your plan supposed to work." Allison smiled as she thought about it.

"I had this whole speech rehearsed, about you and I crossing paths because we were supposed to learn from each other. How you and I fell in love so hard and so fast but fizzled out because we aren't meant to be lovers, we're meant to be family. We are so much more than just friends, I care so much about you, ask Martin. I called him or Amanda nearly three times a week asking how you've been acting, if you had said anything about you and I, if you seemed happy. If they thought I made you happy still. I have been at war with myself over this. I want to be the woman who makes you happy Ben, and God I wish I could give you the family you want, but I also knew I wasn't in love with you like that anymore." Ben watched her eyes as she spoke, and he didn't see her as his lover anymore, he looked at her and he felt love for her, but the way he felt love for his sister, or Amanda. She was family, and he just had to admit it to himself to see it.

"Allison Grace Thompson, how can you be such a wonderful person. I will always look up to you for that, you are so kind and loving. You keep for friends just as close as family, and you love them like family. You are going to make Tom very happy." Allison chuckled as she looked at Ben.

"Tom makes me happy, but I told him I wouldn't move forward with him until after I knew for sure you and I were on the same page. But back to something you said earlier, tell me about your night with Erica. I wanted to be there to introduce her to the wonderful Mr. Cumberbatch. I wanted for you and I to talk this out, to admit to ourselves and each other that we really are better off friends. Then we were supposed to go to that cute little coffee shop, you know the one with the sweets shop next door, then I was supposed to have Erica meet us there so that I could introduce you. I wanted to see the look on her face as I said Erica I want you to Meet Mr. Cumberbatch. Enough of my rambling on like some prat, how did it go?"

"Well, I arrived at her hotel door, and when she opened it I recognized her. We'd met before on the set of 12 years a Slave. I told her that you had sent me and she looked almost as lovely as you do with the blush across her cheeks. I asked her to join me for the theater, then we sat at the restaurant and talked for three hours."

"I knew you two had met before, she said she had enjoyed talking to you but when she had to go, she never got up the nerve to give you her number. Then last time I talked to her she said she was getting ready to open up a props warehouse here on London. So I called her finding out when she would be here, and it turns out I would be coming out at the same time. I just figured if you two had a pleasant time before maybe you would again."

"We did indeed. She is just a wonderful person, and I did ask her for another date." Allison just beamed at him, hoping her instincts were right about Erica.

Allison and Ben sat and talked for an hour, and soon the clock was letting them know it was nearly two a.m. They both climbed the stairs, Allison sleeping in the guest room that night. As she woke up the next morning, Ben was getting ready to head to set. He smiled as she came into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee, but Ben beat her to it.

"Here sweetheart, um Allison."

"Ben you can call me whatever you want. I really don't mind." He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"What are your plans for today?" She gave him a sleepy smile before she talked to him.

"I'll check on Ceci, then maybe a nap. Then I don't know."

"How long are you staying in London?"

"Twelve days, then I'm off to Japan. Why you kicking me out?"

"OH god no. I want you to stay here, I insist." Allison took a sip of her coffee, he still know how she liked it.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure. Now I have to be running. I'm picking up Erica after we're done filming today, so I'm not sure how long I'll be gone."

"Ben it's fine dear. I think I can survive London. Go, don't be late." Allison walked him to the door, giving him a hug and kiss. They both looked at each other and Allison just shrugged telling him it was habit before he chuckled, then he left for work. Allison laid on the sofa, napping for an hour until her phone woke her up.

"Hello."

"Hey Ally, what's going on."

"Hey Jay, um a lot."

"Oh, by the sound of it your still sleeping, I can let you go."

"No, it's fine."

"Shannon is just worried about Ceci."

"She's going to be alright, it's just going to take time for her to grieve."

"He's on a flight to London now. We have a few days before we are to be in Australia so he wanted to come out there for her."

"Does she know?"

"No, he wants to surprise her."

"I think she could use a little happiness right now. He's such a great guy."

"He will make sure he tries to give her a little happiness. How about you, how did the plan play out?"

"Well."

"You chickened out."

"Kinda, but I did tell him exactly how I felt and he said I was breaking his heart, with killed me, but I stayed strong. I told him I just wasn't in love with him anymore and then I got the call from Ceci. I asked him to go take out Erica, for me, I did have to slap him because he thought I was running away from the argument. Then when I told him what happened, he felt bad, he didn't even have to say, I could read on him. Anyway after I left Ceci, I was going to stay at her place, but my suitcase was at Ben's so I phoned him, and he told me to come by. I came in, he hugged me telling me I was right, then he insisted that I stay here. We talked for an hour or so, and We both realized we're family, and that is all we are supposed to be."

"You didn't even deliver the speech?"

"No, but he did take her to the play and then to dinner, so at least that part of my plan didn't go to waste, and he asked her for a second date."

"Matchmaker Ally strikes again."

"Hey, it's Miss Matchmaker Allison to you."

"Yea, yea. So what day are you flying to Japan?"

"A week from Tuesday."

"Same as us, good you can be my roadie."

"Mhm, yea like that's going to happen."

"Oh come on, I'd rather you hang out with us the whole time instead of anyone else. Please, can I just say you're my roadie?"

"What's in it for me?"

"A day of pampering."

"That always sounds nice. I guess we have a deal."

"Great, I can't wait to see you."

"Me either."


	44. Chapter 44

Ben came in late, finding Allison asleep on the sofa for the third time that week, and he was worried about her. He picked her up and carried her to the spare bedroom, and this time at least she stirred in his arms.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Sweetheart this is the third time I've found you sleeping on the sofa. Are you alright?"

"Yea, I just fell asleep Ben. Maybe my body is finally trying to catch up on all the lost sleep from Louisiana." He kept her in his arms as he took her up to the spare room, lying in her in the bed and laying next to her.

"Allison, are you sure that you're alright?"

"Ben I am. How was dinner with Erica tonight?"

"She is quite the woman, and I enjoy her company. I promise you though I will try to move slower with her." Allison put her hand over his that was resting on the bed in front of him.

"Ben, I know this will all work out for you. She really likes you, but I want to know something. If this doesn't work out, and if I end up with no one, in ten years do we still have our deal?" Ben smiled as he watched her eyes get heavy.

"Of course Sweetheart." He leaned over and kissed her forehead, and he heard her sigh slightly telling him she was already back to sleep. He slid out of bed and made his way back downstairs. The next morning was Monday, and it was her last day in London. She wanted to see Ceci and Erica before she left for Japan. Allison made her way downstairs to make some coffee, and she was surprised when she heard Ben moving around upstairs. She heard him come down the stairs and poured him a cup of coffee while calling out to him.

"Late morning Ben?" She turned around to see Erica standing there with a I'm sorry that I'm not sorry look on her face. "oh hey, I didn't know you were here last night."

"Well you were pretty out of it when we came in. Are you alright?"

"Yea. Um, well how do you like your coffee?" Allison held out the cup of coffee she had poured for Ben and she saw Erica looking her over, then Allison realized she was standing there in just panties and a t-shirt.

"I take mine plain. Did you sleep well?"

"Yea, um. I'm going to go put on some pants...or something."

"Thanks." Allison pulled at the t-shirt, trying to will it longer, or stretch it. She slowly walked out into the hallway before taking off up the stairs. She slid into a pair of jeans then came back down.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, if I was at my place I would to, I would understand. oh wait. You're not."

"Erica, look Ben and I have seen each other naked alright, and this is just how I sleep. Normally I have more on, but I thought he was already gone for the day. Trust me, I don't think Ben sees me that way anymore, but I will try to be more respectful of your relationship of him."

"That was bit all over the place."

"Sorry, I just don't know how to handle this, I've never been in this situation before."

"Alright, I can't stay mad at you, you did introduce us, sort of."

"I know, I wanted to be there, but with Ceci calling."

"Allison, it's fine. It worked out alright. So something I have been wanting to know, why didn't you tell me about this plan?"

"That would have been an interesting conversation. Hey Erica, when you come out to London, we will have to get together, not so that I can show you around London but because I'm trying to fix you up on a blind date with my boyfriend, who I was briefly engaged to."

"You two were engaged?"

"Kind of, yea I guess. It only lasted like four days, maybe five. It was during a very rough time between us."

"How did you two go from being so happy to just friends, isn't it supposed to work the other way around?"

"I guess, but we aren't your typical friends. Ben is more like family, although if my brother heard me say that he'd probably disown me."

"Why, doesn't he like Ben?"

"Damian just knows all the in and outs of what happened between us, and he thinks I'd be better off with someone else. Honestly now after I saw him back home, I think Damian is more understanding about why I care for Ben so much."

"You really do care for him don't you?"

"I do, and I want him to be happy."

"I hope I make him happy, what about you? Who's going to make you happy?"

"Tom maybe. I don't know really. Tom and I have had this growing sexual tension between us, and even when I thought he and I may have relieved it, it came back twice as much."

"Well who else is on your mind?"

"I don't have anyone else on my mind."

"Are you sure, I heard you're going to Japan to be with a guy."

"Is that what Ben said. I'm going to Japan to see Jared, Shannon and Tomo. I'm going to a few shows before I head back home, or Toronto, or L.A. See I have no clue where my life is even leading right now."

"Ben seems to think that there is more there with this Jared."

"There's not. We're like siblings, well no. He's like my best friends brother. You know, I've dreamt about him, thought about it, but when I stand back I know there could never be a long term relationship there. It would just be, weird."

"Well, either way, you need to make sure you take care of yourself too."

"I'm working on it. Thanks."

"Well, thank you for the coffee, and the lovely view this morning. I'll talk to you later."

"Hey, no problem. Have a good day. Bye." Allison walked Erica out, then she slumped back against the wall. She couldn't believe she just came downstairs in panties and a t-shirt. Or that Ben thought there was something going on between her and Jared. With a groan she pushed herself off the door then she made her way upstairs to shower before heading over to see Ceci.

When Allison got to Ceci's place, she was happy to see her friend was doing better.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm getting better." Allison gave Ceci a hug before they sat down to talk. "So how was your night?"

"Uneventful, my morning on the other hand was interesting."

"Oh, details then." Allison giggled as Ceci almost sounded like herself again.

"Well, so I guess I fell asleep on the sofa last night, again. And this time I woke up as Ben carried me up to the guest room."

"Wait, like cradled you in his arms?"

"Shut up, yes. But listen. So he lays me down, then lays across from me, making sure I'm alright. I tell him yea, my body if finally catching up on all the sleep I lost filming. I ask how his date went, he said wonderful. He really likes Erica. I say she really likes him, then I may have asked him about our ten-year arrangement."

"No Allison, really?"

"I was half asleep, don't hate me. Look anyway, fast forward to this morning. I wake up, Ben should be gone for work, so I head on down in my normal sleep attire to make myself a cup of coffee when I hear someone moving around upstairs. O.K. I think to myself, maybe Ben got to go in late, as when I hear him on the steps I call out, is it a late morning? as I pour him a cup of coffee, knowing he's rubbish before he's had it. So I turn to hand him the cup, but it isn't Ben, NO. It's Erica looking at me as I stand there in a t-shirt and panties."

"Oh fuck, really. I bet she looked happy."

"Oh my god, let me tell you. She was just like I'll take my coffee plain, well I asked her how she took her coffee, anyway she was like well I understand when you're at home walking around like that but here. So I was like. Sorry, but Ben and I have seen each other naked but I'll try to be more respectful of your relationship with him. Then we got to talking, after I put on some pants, and she says Ben thinks that there is more going on between Jared and me."

"Well, why isn't there?"

"What! Cecilia, Like I need more decisions to make. Especially when it comes to my love life."

"I know, but I happen to have it on good faith that he has been known to utter your name in his sleep."

"That doesn't prove anything Ceci."

"That proves he dreams about you."

"That's not news. I knew that, and I've dreamt about him, and he knows it."

"Wait, and I haven't heard about this?"

"Do you need to know every aspect of my life?"

"No but damn that is important. How did you know he dreams about you."

"He told me."

"Well, come on, spill it."

"Look there isn't much to tell. When I did the second video, and the scene with the leather and hands and whew, you know. Anyway he kinda got all twisted when we filmed it, and I did too. Then when he sent me the video, I got all twisted again and I told him how bad it had me and he told me how bad it had him."

"That's it?"

"Yup."

"Liar."

"I'm not! That was all, nothing more was ever said about it."

"I'm just going to give Shannon a call." Then as Allison shook her head, thinking Ceci was joking but she dialed Shannon's number. Allison heard the phone ringing and her eyes shot up to Ceci.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Shannon." Ceci had the phone on speaker, and soon his smooth deep voice came across.

"Hello sexy."

"Um hey, yea you're on speaker. So tell me, what all has Jared said about Allison?"

"Oh, is she there? He adores her, loves her light and her dark. He thinks she is so genuine and down to earth but imaginative and free-spirited too. She is the perfect balance." Allison sat there, smile on her face as Ceci just beamed at her.

"Thank you Shannon, oh one more thing, did you know that they dream about each other."

"I've heard. And from what I hear, her dreams are quite explicit." Allison's mouth fell open, but before she could say anything Shannon started cracking up. "How did she react? Because I was only guessing."

"Oh by her reaction you were right." Allison just shook her head as she spoke up.

"Screw you guys. This is not funny. Shannon, seriously would your brother and I have a long-lasting romantic relationship?"

"No. You and Jared just have to many things that would come between you." Allison gave Ceci the I-Told-You-So look, but Shannon kept going. "But I do believe he would really enjoy getting to know you intimately at least once." Ceci did a little dance, and Allison took the phone from her, taking Shannon of speaker.

"What makes you say that Shan?"

"I just know my brother. I will tell you this Allison, he will never expect that from you, ever."

"Well, I don't know what to say right now, so here is Ceci. Bye Shan." Allison gave her friend back the phone and she found herself sitting down thinking about Tom and now Jared, but she knew there would never be anything long-term with Jared, so maybe it would be alright to have one night of fun.


	45. Chapter 45

Tuesday Morning Allison was up and sipping coffee before Ben even got out of bed, but he rushed to get ready to spend as much time with Allison before taking her to the airport. He came down and saw her sitting in his chair, coffee in her hand as she stared out the window, teary look in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I just hate that this chapter of my life is over." he smiled as he came over taking the coffee from her hands and having her stand up. He put his arms around her, hugging her close.

"But I know you, and the next chapter is going to be the best so far." Allison buried her face in his neck as the tears fell and Ben pulled her onto the sofa with him. Allison felt so protected, so safe that she almost hated to leave. Ben hated to see her so sad, so he tried to cheer her up. "Erica told me she saw you in just your knickers yesterday morning." Allison pulled away as she nodded to him.

"Well yea. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I think it just shocked her. I will miss you terribly, not just because you're leaving, but because you will be some one else's girl now." Ben ran his finger through her hair, and Allison looked up into his oceanic eyes.

"We'll still be close right?"

"Very. You keep me grounded. You make me want to be the best man I can be." Allison pressed a kiss to his cheek, before she laid against his chest, just wanting to take him in. She concentrated on the sound of his heartbeat, its steady rhythm relaxing her. His deep voice came through his chest causing Allison to jump. "Are you going to be alright on the flight?"

"Yea, I've kind of gotten over my fears."

"Good, I hated knowing you were flying alone with no one there to keep you calm." They sat there talking, but before too long, it was time for them to head towards the airport. Ben put Allison's bag in the car while she took one last look at his home, the one they had shared and it seems like a lifetime ago. She took in a deep breath and told herself she'd have that kind of happiness again, then she was ready to go. At the airport Ben walked her through to her concourse, and they had to part ways. Ben did his best to not show how sad he really was, until now. His red eyes gave it away and Allison couldn't stop her own sadness from flowing. She finally pulled away from him, as she looked into his eyes.

"You treat Erica good, but if something ever changes, if you ever doubt it, tell her. Maybe you can still work it out then, alright."

"I promise. Now you take care of yourself, call me when you can. I'll see you soon sweetheart."

"You take care too. Bye Ben, I love you."

"I love you too." Allison turned walked away, not even turning back.

As the plane landed she smiled, happy to know at least she was going to be among some close friends. She made her way to baggage claim and through customs before finally calling Jared. When he answered, she had to admit he sounded happy.

"Moshi Moshi. Where are you?"

"Just made it through customs, so I'm somewhere inside this airport."

"We are not far from there, we passed through customs a few minutes ago."

"Well what direction do I need to go?"

"Well, look over and see that tall guy in the hat waving at you, come that way." Allison looked around, not seeing what in the hell he was talking about.

"I must be blind because I don't see you."

"You stole my shirt."

"Maybe." Just then Jared appeared a few yard in front of her, and Allison hung up as she made her way over to him. Once she was close enough, she put her arms around him and he kissed her temple. As Allison pulled away he grabbed her suitcase with one hand, and her hand with the other before leading her over to where Shannon and Tomo where. She hugged the other two men and before too long they were on their way to the hotel. Once they were in the van Allison looked at Jared.

"So did you brother tell you what he said to me on the phone the other day?" Shannon pushed her before covering her mouth. Allison decided against licking his hand to get him to stop, but she did punch his arm. Jared looked at Allison and Shannon, not sure what was going on.

"Shannon, what did you do? and get your hand off of her mouth." Shannon looked at Allison who smiled at him as he took his hand away.

"Nice to know that Jared believes me over you." She turned her attention to Jared now as she spoke. "He told me that I better be prepared to end up looking like I just rolled around in a chalk factory." Jared looked at her with a sly smile.

"Well yea we have had a lot of request for the Holi like celebration and we found out that there are places that will allow us to do so. Are you going to be alright with that?"

"Fuck yea! I can't wait!" Shannon looked at Allison, smiling and nodding a thanks for not telling his brother what he really said, and Allison was starting to wonder how much of the Jared wanting her was in Shannon and Ceci's minds.

They arrived at the hotel and that afternoon was spent doing interviews. As the evening came, they all ended up in this little restaurant and luckily, they served vegan fares. Allison had no clue what anything on the menu was, so she let Jared order for her. They all laughed while they ate and soon everyone started to tire out. Once they were back at the hotel, Jared had Allison bunk with him, and when the were finally alone, he spoke quietly to her.

"How is Ceci?"

"She's doing better, but she still has times when she just breaks down"

"Well we are going to have a little time off, and Shannon wanted her to come out to L.A. but he's been afraid to ask her now that she's been through this."

"She'd love that. She misses him, a lot."

"What about you? What are you plans after this?"

"I don't know, I've not gotten any calls yet from my agent, so at this point I'm still unemployed, and it is driving me insane."

"Don't worry about it, the right role just hasn't found you yet. Meanwhile, you can hand out with us."

"And schlep your shit around huh?"

"OH now you know I didn't mean the whole roadie thing."

"So I'm just a groupie now?"

"Allison, no. You're one of my closest friends."

"Well good. But right now I'm hitting the shower, and when I get out I want to know about this day of pampering Jay." He threw his hat at her and she giggled as she made her way into the bath. She took a long hot shower before putting on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. When she got out of the shower, Jared was on the phone with him mom, and Allison was surprised when he smiled at Allison, tossing the phone her way.

"Hey Allison, Mom wants to talk to you." Luckily Allison was close enough to catch the phone and she shook her head at him before answering.

"Hello."

"Hey. How have you been?"

"I've been good. and yourself?"

"Same, trying to hold down L.A. by myself. So, Jared tells me that you and the whirlwind are officially done." Allison laughed.

"Yea, but it's good. We've just transitioned into family and I think we'll be alright."

"And the other?"

"I talked to him briefly a day or two ago, and he knows but with his schedule and me being on the opposite side of the world right now, it's just hard."

"Trust me, I know. Jared and Shannon both try to call when they can, but I know how crazy it can be at times. Just hold in there, it will all turn out."

"Thanks, I think Jared wants the phone back, I'll talk to you later though. Bye." Allison gave the phone back to Jared, then picked up her own. Shen sent Tom a picture of herself in front of the window, letting him see her view of Japan. She then typed out a simple Miss you and sent the text to him. She walked over and got into bed, drifting to sleep as Jared spoke quietly to Constance.

Allison woke up alone, but Jared had left her a note saying that he was off to do some sound checks with they band and that he would have someone pick her up when she was ready. Allison did a few things for herself and when she went to text Jared, she saw that had gotten a text from Tom.

_I miss you as well darling. I can't wait to see you again, we are nearly finished filming here so I will have some free time coming up. I'll talk to you soon. _

_Ah, I can't wait. Well, I better get ready for the color war. TTYL _

Allison went ahead and sent a text to Jared and headed over to meet him. She watched as the guys rehearsed and finished getting everything set up. They enjoyed some catering before the show and then it was time. They band did their meet and greet while Allison helped get things ready. The show was amazing, and at the end of it all, the all took photos of them all covered in color. Allison sent the picture to Ceci before they all got cleaned up, as best they could. Once they were ready, they all headed to their next hotel and they got some rest before playing Tokyo. The next day passed the same way, and Allison found herself already exhausted just from two days. Jared had talked her into going to Bangkok with then, and now she sat back as she watched him doing an interview. Allison smiled listening to the guys as the joked with each other and once it was over, they headed back to their hotel.

Jared and Allison were just talking when she decided to stop being afraid of saying anything to him.

"So someone once implied that although you and I wouldn't be able to maintain a romantic relationship, that we should spend at least one night together."

"And who implied this?"

"A friend of mine."

"And why wouldn't we be able to support a romantic relationship. I was engaged once."

"And so was I. So neither of us have great track records, but think about it, would we really? You're Vegan, I'm more carnivore. You're educated, I know how to hot wire a car, you're graceful and I'm awkward. Not exactly yin and yang."

"Look, you're right, I don't know that we could have a romance like that, but not because of what you said, but because we see each other differently. Now about this one night, are you looking to move in that direction tonight?"

"Are you kidding I'm using toothpicks to keep my eyes open. I have no clue how you guys do this, I get the no sleep, I'm used to that, but this constant going, it's just unreal."

"You're changing the subject."

"I just wanted to know how you felt on that subject." And with that, Jared came over, pressing his lips to Allison's while he had a hand on her back and the other touched her neck ever so lightly.


	46. Chapter 46

Allison had her hand on Jared's chest, pushing him back and after a few moments he broke their kiss. He looked to her for an explanation.

"I never said this was what I wanted Jared."

"Then why are you still so close." He didn't give her a chance to answer, instead he kissed her again, long and deep. Allison found herself giving into him, but who was she kidding, she did want this. Jared savored her kiss as he explored her body with his hands. His lips finally left hers, and his crystal blue eyes bore into her as he started pulling off the t-shirt she had on. Allison kept his gaze as her hands moved to pull of his shirt, tossing it aside before her lips kissed his chest, then up his neck. Jared's hands were around her, pulling her close into him as he reveled in the feel of her lips on his flesh. Allison dropped kisses across his chest and to his shoulder while his fingertips ran across her back. Jared took one hand to her chin, making her look at him while he walked her backwards to the bed. He got her on the bed, leaning down over her as he pressed his lips to hers once again. Allison was completely lost in the moment, lost in how Jared felt against her.

* * *

The next morning Allison woke up alone, but there was a beautiful pink Lotus blossom on the pillow next to her. She smiled and got up, putting the bud into a glass of water as she got dressed for the day. She picked up her phone, and seen that she had a missed call from Tom, so she sent him a text.

_Sorry I missed your call, I just woke up. I'll be flying back home tomorrow, but I don't have any plans after that. Hope to talk to you soon, love The Ninja!_

She then sent a text to Jared, but as she did, she felt butterflies taking over her stomach.

_Hey, I'm up and ready to help out. If you just tell me where to go I'll get a cab. and thank you for the flower._

_Shannon is on his way to come pick you up, I forgot the shirt I'm going to wear tonight, the white one cut down the sides, it's in my suitcase, could you bring it with you? and you're welcome._

Allison went over to his suitcase, looking for the shirt he was talking about, and as she looked through it she found a worn notebook. She knew it was one that he used when he had lyrics or a melody come to mind that he just had to write down. She wanted to desperately to look through it, but she put it back down as she slid the white shirt out of his bag. She laid the shirt on the bed as she finished getting ready, and soon Shannon was knocking at the door. She picked up the shirt, grabbing her phone before opening the door. She showed Shannon the shirt, making sure it was the right one before they headed back Bitec Hall to meet up with the rest of the crew. On the ride over, Allison looked at Shannon, debated whether to ask about Jared or not, and finally curiosity got the better of her.

"Has Jared been acting himself today?"

"Yea, why was he acting off yesterday?"

"No, I just wanted to know?"

"Allison, what are you not telling me?"

"Nothing."

"Did you tell him what I said? Damn after this is all over today he will kick my ass for saying anything."

"Shannon, No,NO. I didn't tell him anything, I promise. Why would he kick your ass anyway?" He gave her a serious look as he explained.

"Look, It's true Jared said he would be nice to share one intimate evening with you, but what I didn't say is what he said afterwards."

"And that would be what?"

"That he's afraid that if it ever happened, you would want to try to have a real relationship with him and he would hate to break your heart because he doesn't want to have to worry about any relationship. He wants to concentrate on his music right now, not trying to make his girlfriend happy."

"So basically he's a selfish bastard who thinks that I can't just have a casual sexual encounter with him."

"Please don't be mad at him, I never should have brought it up in the first place." Allison knew she couldn't let Jared know that she knew, but damn him, how dare he think that of her. She took a deep breath as she pushed that anger down inside her, and looked at Shannon.

"I won't let him know I know."

"So, you two did the horizontal mambo last night?"

"Shut up Shannon."

They both remained quiet on the subject, and once the show was over, they headed back to the hotel. Jared and Allison both showered, separately of course, before going to sleep. The next morning as Allison got her suitcase back together, Jared watched her, wondering what she was thinking.

"So, where you off to?"

"Home to see my mom. I think some time away from all the craziness that has become my life is needed. And you?"

"Back home. I get a few weeks off before we are back at it."

"Well, I may end up in L.A. before too long, I'd like to get some work lined up."

"Are you sure you don't want to fly out with us?"

"Yea, I need to go home right now. I guess I need to plan my mom's wedding too. Well, I'll see you around. I'll text you when I get home." Jared got up, kissing her temple as he held her close

"You better, I'm going miss you."

"I'll miss you too."


	47. Chapter 47

Allison found herself so happy to be home and able to relax finally. She had been home four days, and now she was started to feel the urge to go back to L.A. She loved being home with her mom, and being able to go out with no makeup on, hair in a bun and an a faded old t-shirt without worrying that someone may see her. She also missed work and wanted to get things moving towards more work. She and Tom had texted back and forth and Janice finally had to ask about it.

"So tell me about Tom." Allison beamed as she looked at her mom, and Janice could tell by the look in her daughter's eyes that he was special.

"He's amazing mom. He so smart, and funny, and clever and passionate about life. And he can quote Shakespeare like I quote Supernatural. And he's gorgeous. That smile and those damn eyes. I just adore him."

"How does he feel about you?"

"At one time someone described it as head over heals. I only hope that with everything that has happened that hasn't changed."

"Like between you and Ben?"

"Well yea, and Jared."

"Jared?!"

"Yea, the band guy."

"The guy who played the cross-dresser?"

"Yes mother. but trust me, his eyebrows have grown back and he's back to a healthier frame. Anyway, yea so there maybe have one night to remember to quote him actually."

"Allison Grace."

"Mother Please. You've had a couple of Friends with Benefits."

"I never."

"Mom, How about Steven, Damian's football coach? or Chris, the mechanic?"

"Oh well that was different."

"How is that different. Mom it is a scientific fact that sex is a great stress reliever, lowers blood pressure and is a form of exercise. So yea, I had sex with Jared, after the whole Ben situation I needed to let go of some stress." Janice decided to stop talking about sex and get back to the original subject.

"So you think that will change how Tom sees you?"

"I don't know, but I'm afraid it will."

"Then he's not the one."

"And that will break my heart." Janice could see the tears that had started to blur Allison's vision, so she came over, putting her arm around her daughter.

"Sweety you will meet the right guy, especially now that you're able to travel all over the world, you will track him down one way or another. He's out there looking for you too."

"Mom I get that. But that's not why I'm upset."

"Then what has you upset?"

"Shannon, Jared's brother told me after the fact that Jared stated that he was afraid of having an intimate night with me, because he thought I would want to try to have a real relationship with him."

"Did you kick him in the junk?"

"MOM."

"The Allison I used to know would have."

"No, I didn't. I didn't want to cause turmoil between the brothers."

"Allison you can't let this bother you."

"I know, he's entitled to feel however he wants. But mom, is that how I come off? Am I clingy?"

"Allison Grace, you are my independent child. You are far from clingy. You never once shed a tear going to school for the first time. You never wanted help doing anything either, you would always tell us I can do alone, and you would. You even taught yourself to ride a bike with no training wheels." Allison laid her head over on her mom, lost in her train of thought. Janice got up to get ready for a dinner date with Carl, and Allison decided to go out herself. The weather was warm for April and Allison had on jeans with an old worn out Beastie Boys tee. She put on a pair of flip-flops, threw her hair in a bun and only ran the tube of Burt's across her lips before leaving the house. She went to a local little dive and found herself in a back booth away from the crowd. She sat back and people watched as she waited for the waitress. While Allison was sitting there, she got a message from Hannah. Allison smiled as she opened the text, happy that Hannah was still keeping in touch.

_Heard you and Ben broke up. Hope you're doing alright. Are you in L.A. right now?_

_No, Kentucky. I may come out to L.A. though, I have my agent trying to get me some sort of work. How are you?_

_I got this great part in an amazing movie, and they are still casting. I think you should come out and audition for it.  
_

_Great Job! what film is it for._

_I won't tell you unless you come out._

_Listen to you brat. how do I know I'd like to do it._

_TRUST ME! I know you would jump at this opportunity!_

_It's a remake of The Labyrinth!_

_No. Please tell me you'll come out to L.A._

_When?_

_Two days :)_

_TWO DAYS when did you find out about this?_

_Last night_

_Let me think about it._

Allison watched a couple sitting at the opposite side of the restaurant, and she smiled as they laughed and joked with each other. She thought about Tom, and she couldn't hide her smile. She then picked up her phone, sending a text to someone who would be able to tell her if Tom still felt the same about her, Chris.

_Hey muscles, how is life with two kiddos?_

_Ninja! I am having an absolute blast with them. India is growing up so fast and she just adores Chance. _

_awe, I miss her, and I can't wait to meet him! Tell Elsa I miss you too lol_

_Elsa says she misses you and wants you to visit._

_I may end up in L.A. soon_

_Great, you know where to find us, you better come over._

_I plan on it. I do __have a question__ though._

_what is that?_

_Do you think Tom still feels the same about me? I didn't screw things up with him did I?_

_Allison, when you told him about moving on from Benedict, he called me sounding extra happy. He defiantly feels the same about you._

_Thanks Chris. I needed to hear that._

Allison breathed a sigh of relief as she debated telling Chris about Jared, but then she thought better of it. If she was going to be in L.A. she would talk to Elsa about it then. She then called her agent, trying to find out about this casting Hannah was going on about, and Jane said she would look into it, but it would be a good for Allison to come out to L.A. anyway. Arrangements were made for Allison to fly out the next day, and now she just had to explain to her mom. Janice was understanding, and Allison promised to be home for a few days during the wedding. The next day she flew out to L.A., landing mid-after noon and Jane was at the airport to pick her up.

"Hey there. I have some great news, you do have an audition tomorrow, and two today. Now the two today are television, but I know you want to work."

"You say it like television work is bad."

"No, it's not. But they are usually just for one to two episodes, so finding long-term work is hard in television."

"I know. So what about tomorrow?"

"It's an action movie, but it is part of a franchise, that would normally hurt a film, but this one is no doubt going to be huge."

"Do I have a fighting chance in hell at it?"

"Yea, I think you do." Allison smiled as she went off to her two television auditions and when they were over, Allison went to look for an apartment. She found herself at a familiar complex and knew that she wanted to be back here. She went in and found that they had a three bedroom unit left, which was a little more than she wanted to spend, but she loved the location. Allison signed a year-long lease, figuring she'd be working in L.A. so why not. She felt happy and scared all at once, she had saved up quite a bit of money from her movies, and now she hoped her savings would hold her until she got a steady income. She had a hotel for the next few days, so she went back and got some rest, talking to her mom that night about what she had done. She had a fitful night dreaming and she hoped that she felt better after some coffee. She walked down to the corner bistro to get some coffee and a Danish for breakfast before meeting Jane for her blind audition. Allison felt nervous but she knew she would do fine. There were a lot of women waiting to audition and Allison immediately became self-conscious. She wasn't as tall or thin as some of the women, most of whom where blond with long hair, nor was she tan. She turned to look at Jane, who just smiled.

"Don't worry about how they look, worry about how you deliver your performance." Allison nodded as she looked around, she was going to make sure she was giving 200% of herself, she just hoped that was enough.

She sat for nearly two hours waiting, and to the girls who came out smiling, two more came out crying. She finally got called in, and she reading the names of the casting directors, but wasn't sure where she had heard them before. Sarah, one of the casting directors, set up the scene for Allison vaguely. Allison walked out of the audition 45 minutes later with tears rolling down her cheeks, but now she realized it was part of the scene they were reading. She came over and hugged Jane.

"If I just a call back I will be so happy."

"Did it go well?"

"I think so, but I'd like to hope it went amazing." She and Jane went to lunch, and by dinner Allison was super nervous. She was back at her hotel and decided she had to go out to keep from driving herself mad, so she phoned her friend Brie and the two met up for a drink at a quiet little bar. The two talked for a while and when Allison told her about the auditions Brie's eyes went wide.

"Do you have any ideal what you auditioned for?"

"Not really, I mean I have an inkling, but I'm not betting on it."

"Well let me get the next round, in hopes you get a call back."

Allison went on to tell Brie about the whole Ben, Jared and Tom situation, filling her in on some of the more notable things and Brie filled Allison in on her new flame. As they sat and talked, Allison realized she felt at home in L.A. but she did miss London. She went back to her hotel, knowing she had one more night to get her apartment cleaned and ready to move in, so that was her only thing on the agenda for the following day.


	48. Chapter 48

Allison spent all day Saturday setting up her new apartment, keeping her mind occupied from waiting on any news from her auditions. As she finally sat down to take a break she looked around at her sparse furnishings. She thought about having her things sent from Kentucky, but then she figured it would be too much for her mom to handle right now, so she planned on going out to buy some new pieces. She was lost deep in thought when a knock at the door scared her. She got up, peeking out before opening the door for Brie.

"OH crap, I came to help but it looks like you've done most of it."

"Well, I got here early. So want the tour?" Brie smiled as Allison showed her around. The spare rooms were empty, but the other rooms had all the basics done, all Allison had to do now was decorate it, make it feel like a home. As the two girls sat and talked, Allison's phone rang, and she jumped to get it, beaming as she saw Jane's number.

"Hello."

"You got a call back from one of the television shows and the movie." Allison squealed as she looked to Brie, but Jane interrupted her. "But the movie, they think you maybe better suited to play another character."

"Is that good or bad?"

"From what I understand, good." Allison danced around the living room, as she spoke to Jane, then sang.

"I'm so happy. Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof. Clap along if you feel like happiness is a truth. Clap along if you know what happiness is to you. Clap along if you feel like that's what you wannna do." Jane laughed as she heard Allison and Brie joined her as they danced.

"Hey happy. Tomorrow morning eight a.m. Same place we went for the audition."

"I'll see you there." Allison hung up and she and Brie decided to try not get too excited, it was just a call back. Allison then sent a text to Tom.

_Just got a call back for some movie...now I just to need to see my good friend Mr. Hiddleston and I will be in a very good place._

_Congratulations, and Mr. Hiddleston is a good friend only?_

_Well we haven't got to talk in a while only text, so I don't know if he still wants to be more or not._

_I think he would love to be more than friends_

_When can I see you?_

_We finished yesterday, should I come see you?_

_I would love that!_

_Then I will fly to L.A. instead of London._

_Are you sure, I would hate to take you away from plans you may have had in London._

_100%_

_I can't wait to see you Mr. Hiddleston_

_Me either Miss Thompson_

Brie had a date that evening, so she left Allison so that she could go get ready, and Allison went out to do some shopping. She bought a lamp and some curtains, before heading home. On the way she got a phone call.

"Hello."

"So the Ninja moved to L.A. and doesn't come see me?"

"Sorry, I've been kinda scattered, but I want to come to see you guys."

"Are you free now?"

"UM, yea."

"Get your ass over here. Elsa says if you don't get here soon she will disown you."

"I'm on my way." Allison turned toward where she thought Chris lived, but she must have gotten turned around. Finally two phone calls and 50 minutes later Allison pulled into the driveway. She walked up to the door, and when Chris answered he pulled her into a warm hug.

"My long-lost sister has returned to us."

"Shut up, I got so lost." Chris ushered her in and he noticed the two boxes in her arms.

"More gifts."

"Yea. They're Vermont Teddy Bears. One is for India and one is for Chance. Besides I came close to buying the three-foot tall one." Both bears came with little bear blankets embroidered with the kids names on them and Elsa just thought they were adorable. Allison sat down and Elsa handed her Chance. Soon India came and sat right next to Allison, and Chris snuck a photo, sending it to Tom.

"So living in L.A. now, how did that come about?"

"Well, I came out for some auditions, and then decided to look for an apartment and for some reason I decided to go with a year-long lease, so finger's crossed it all goes well tomorrow." Chris spoke up as he sat down next to Elsa, across from Allison.

"What is going on tomorrow?"

"Well I auditioned for a movie and I got a call back for tomorrow."

"What movie?"

"Honestly, no one has told me."

"So you have no clue what it is?"

"Well, I auditioned for a part for a Lorelei, but they think I am better suited for another part. Anyway, I know that there is a Marvel character by that name."

"There is." Chris' grin gave it away, it was a Marvel movie. Allison was so excited now she beamed as she sat there looking at the sleeping baby in her arms. "Did they say who they thought you would be better suited for?"

"No. But I hopefully will find out tomorrow." Allison got the notion that Chris knew more than he was saying, but she didn't push it, liking the idea of it being a surprise. She stayed for a few hours, finally excusing herself to head back to her apartment. She put up her curtains, put her lamp on the end table and went to bed. The next morning Allison felt like she could run a marathon from all the energy coursing through her. She made sure her hair and make up were good before leaving the house and when she arrived at the audition she was a few minutes early. Jane came in just after Allison and they both sat and talked as they waited. Allison didn't have to wait long before they called her into the large room and Sarah spoke to Allison briefly about the role.

When Allison came out of the audition room, she walked over to Jane and hugged her close, whispering to her.

"You are looking at Amora the Enchantress, who isn't as big of a role in this movie as the next one will be." Jane pulled back, looking over Allison with a smile.

"I am so happy for you, let's go out to celebrate."

Allison and Jane went for coffee and they talked for a few hours before Allison finally sent Chris a text.

_They think I'd make a perfect Amora_

_Ha, I knew it. When do you find out if you got the part._

_Today, I got it_

_Wonderful, I can't wait to work with you again_

_Me either Muscles!_

_Does Tom know?_

_No I was going to wait until he came out in two days to tell him._

_I wont' say anything then._

_Thanks_

That night at home, Allison talked to her mom and Ceci telling them the good news. She was in a great mood as she sat in her floor, painting some picture frames, then the phone rang. She looked at the number, seeing it was Jared, and she debated sending him to voice mail. She finally answered before it was too late.

"Hello."

"Hey, so I hear you're in L.A."

"How did you hear that? Never mind, Ceci told Shannon."

"Yea, so why haven't I seen you yet?"

"I've been busy with auditions and getting my apartment put together."

"Oh, well are you free tonight? I'm making vegan pancakes."

"You're going to try that again?"

"Yea until I get it right. So, what do you say?"

"I don't know Jared."

"Please, I don't want things to be strange between us now just because we shared an amazing night together."

"Things aren't."

"Allison, something is wrong. I could tell in Thailand and I can still tell now." She sat in silence for a moment, now sure what to say to him.

"Jared, don't be mad at Shannon, but how could you think I would want to try to have a relationship?" He took in a deep breath, he should have known it was something he said.

"Allison, I'm sorry. I really am, but at the time you were going back and forth with Ben and I just thought you would."

"Jared you are entitled to your own opinions, but it just made me feel like I was clingy or something. I don't even know how to describe it, but I just felt that you saw me that way."

"No, no I don't. I think you are just amazing, and I'd be damn lucky if I ever had a relationship with a woman like you. Anyone who knows you can see that. You are so caring and sweet and loving. I'm just, I don't know."

"A selfish bastard." Jared chuckled.

"Well yea. I am. Look I will be the first to admit that and maybe one day I won't be anymore. I mean look at Shannon, he was once like me but a very special woman changed that. Please, can you forgive me? I'd miss you too much if you started hating me."

"I don't hate you Jared, it just hurt."

"Let me make it up to you. Vegan pancakes are a good way to say I'm sorry."

"Fine damn it, but I'm bringing bacon." Jared laughed and Allison thought he sounded relived.

"Deal."

Allison showed up, taking over, and making pretty amazing vegan pancakes, and Jared was impressed, making sure he was watching everything she did so that he wouldn't mess them up next time. He teased her about not bringing any bacon and she told him she didn't feel like cooking it. As she stood at the stove flipping the last of the pancakes Jared came over and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you. I know I threatened to knock Ben's teeth down his throat if he hurt you, and here I did it. I feel like an ass."

"Good, you should. But I do forgive you. I should have known, I know you well enough. Besides, maybe I've arranged for someone to kick your ass, although my mom thinks you deserve a kick in the junk." Jared cringed, but her put his arm around her shoulder.

"I'll let you tell her you did."

"Only if I really do."

"Oh come on, where's the love?"

"I don't know. So question? You keep your awards in the kitchen?" Jared looked around with a big grin on his face.

"Well, I'm in the process of finding a space for them."

"You need to put one in the bathroom on a shelf."

"Really?"

"Yea, or maybe like three together."

"You are insane."

"I know."

They sat down to eat, and Allison was surprised by how well the pancakes tasted. They weren't her mom's homemade pancakes but they were good. Over dinner Allison told Jared about the film and Tom and he was very supportive of her. After words they looked at pictures from the tour and Jared posted a few of them all colored up. They talked about the tour and where Jared was headed, then about Allison and her future. Soon Allison headed home and had a very restful night sleep, dreaming about having a future with Tom.


	49. Chapter 49

Allison had spent the past two days trying to find a personal trainer who would work with her for the next to months in preparation for the upcoming Thor film. She was up early Thursday to start training, and after three hours, she was exhausted and sore. She went home and relaxed under a hot shower, wondering if she was making a mistake trying to get in goddess like shape in just two months. Luckily her trainer lined her up with a nutritionist that put her on a high protein diet. She was happy that her diet was nowhere near as extreme as Chris's who was nearly eating his weight in protein everyday to maintain his Thor physique. She got out of the shower, making herself a grilled chicken wrap with avocado for lunch as she sat down and looked through photos that she wanted to hang up. She was making her order for the photos when her phone rang, and she found herself forgetting about how sore she was as she looked at the caller ID.

"Hello Tom."

"Hello darling. My flight will be leaving shortly, so as of right now I shouldn't be delayed."

"I will be there waiting on you then."

"I can't wait. I'll see you soon."

It was close to two in the afternoon as Allison got to LAX, knowing Tom should be arriving within the next fifteen minutes. She waited nervously as she paced in her pale pink billowy top, black shorts and gold sandals. She had on the earrings and Loki necklace Tom had given her, and as she waited she played with the helmet charm. She looked at her phone every few minutes checking the time, and it felt like she had waited hours for Tom. Finally she spotted him with his carry on bag over his shoulder, sunglasses on and smile on his lips. He could see her smiling from across the airport, and when he finally got over to her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, not caring who was watching as her face buried into his neck. Tom wrapped one arm around her waist with his other hand cupped her cheek as he pulled back to kiss her. There were a few camera clicks as they left the airport on the way to Allison's rental, but neither of them seemed to notice. Once on the way back to her apartment she glanced at Tom, seeing him watching her.

"What you looking at curly?"

"The most beautiful sight I've seen in ages." Allison teased him, looking out her window naming off things she had passed. Finally Tom chuckled as he spoke. "You my darling are the most beautiful sight I've seen."

"Stop saying things like that, I may start believing them."

"I want you to believe them." Allison blushed and when the got to her apartment, her cheeks were still a shade darker than normal. As they got inside, Tom wasted no time in holding her again. He put his bags down inside the door as he snaked his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. Allison wrapped her arms around his neck as she looked into his eyes.

"I've missed you so much Tom, and we have a lot to talk about."

"Then let us talk." He smiled as he waltzed over to the sofa, then he pulled her next to him as he sat.

"I've got another movie role, and I am super excited to say I am going to be in the next two Marvel movies." Tom's eyes were wide as he smiled at her.

"Playing what part?"

"Amora, the enchantress." Tom pulled her close and whispered congratulations in her ear. When he finally pulled away he looked at her, brows raised.

"Does Chris know?"

"Yea, I swore him to secrecy though, I wanted to tell you. And that's not all. My younger counter-part, played by Hannah."

"That is wonderful, I will have to congratulate her as well."

"And I get to do an episode of Criminal Minds, a fantastic show."

"You are just full of good news aren't you?"

"I am. Now, because of the movie, I will be working with a personal trainer every morning, for the next two months. I guess I have some very physical stunts to do, so I need to get buff. And Chris's and I, our movie premiers in two weeks." Tom watched as Allison spoke, and now as she stopped he leaned in and kissed her softly. "That was a really sweet way of telling me to shut up."

"No, I just haven't been able to, and now I want to get as many of those kisses in as I can." Tom saw the expression in Allison's eyes change, and he could see her struggling with something. "Darling, what's wrong."

"I want to have this amazing relationship with you, but I can't do that unless I'm honest with you. And that would mean I have to tell you about this crazy mistake I made."

"What is it Allison?"

"When I was in Thailand with Jared, we slept together." Tom swallowed, he was angry, but she was right, they needed to be honest with each other.

"Do you love him?"

"Like I love Chris and Elsa, and Martin and Amanda. He is nothing more than family, and it was very apparent the next morning when my brain started functioning correctly. Tom The whole time I was with him, I thought about you. The entire time I was in London, I could only think about you. You have dominated my heart for a while now, and I will work the rest of my life, if you allow me, to prove it to you." Tom sat up, realizing what Allison had just said, and he cupped her cheeks, kissing her deep and furiously. When he finally pulled away, they were both breathless and Tom couldn't help but smile, all the anger was gone.

"Allison Thompson, I think you are so amazing and I want to shout from the rooftops how much I love you." She caught her breath as she nestled into his arms.

"Thomas Hiddleston, I love you more." He smiled, feeling her pressed against him again, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Darling."

"Yes curly?"

"You said two movies."

"Yup, Thor and the next Avengers."

"Tell me about Amora."

"Well, she studies magic, is good at seduction. She seduced Thor once,but then fell into bed with Loki." Tom's lips turned upright as she started running her fingers down his thigh. "I'm still researching her, so that is about as much as I know."

"So you're the villain?"

"I guess so, but I think I'm not supposed to appear to be a villain throughout most of Thor, it isn't until the end of the movie when we see how evil I am."

"Well, I just don't know if I can see you playing someone evil. Do you think you can." Allison shifted, now straddling his lap and kissing him softly, her lips pulling away and hovering just over his, until an evil smile spread across her lips and she stood up, walking over and sitting in the arm-chair as Tom looked to her.

"That's it, that is all you have?"

"No, this is all I have." She smile as she help of his phone and he smiled as he looked at her. She took a picture of herself on his phone, then she got up and ran into the bedroom with it. Tom stood up and followed her, but the door was locked. He could hear her giggling away and he went back into the living room. A few minutes later, she came out and handed him his phone. She sat down on the other end of the sofa, and Tom looked through his phone, finding a few very sexy pictures she had taken of herself in her bra and panties while in the bedroom. Tom looked at her, ready to speak, but her phone rang and she smiled as she answered.

"Hello."

"Why yes he is. Fine, just a second." Allison looked at Tom, giggling softly as she held the phone to him. "Someone wants to talk to you."

"Hello." He smiled when he heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Hey, so you two going to come join us for dinner or not?"

"Of course, we'll be on our way shortly."

"Good, and tell the ninja that I said no messing around before dinner." Tom laughed and as he looked at Allison he answered Chris.

"I make no promises that I can follow that, but we will try." As Tom hung up he got up and handed Allison her phone before leaning down and giving her a sweet kiss. "Chris insist that we come for dinner, and that quote, there is no messing around before dinner."

Tom and Allison enjoyed dinner that night with the Hemsworth family, Tom meeting Chance for the first time, and Allison took lots of pictures. They stayed until late into the evening, and once they got back to Allison's apartment, she and Tom fell quickly asleep. The next morning she was up at 5 a.m. and she managed to get ready without waking Tom. She left him a note before going to meet her personal trainer, and when she was finally done, she headed back and found Tom making them some lunch. She showered first and then sat down to eat, talking to Tom about plans for the day. He could see how sore she was, and when they were finished eating, he made her lay on the bed while he rubbed her back and shoulders. He soon laid next to her, and he could see tears in her eyes.

"Allison what's wrong?"

"I just feel like I've had the hell beat out of me, but I want to do this right, so I keep telling myself to push through it, but now look at me, I'm useless and whining."

"You can't push yourself too hard darling, I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm not weight training everyday, my off days are cardio only, but today was a weight day and now I'm just sore. I never knew muscles could feel like jello." Tom leaned over and kissed her forehead and Allison curled into him, not wanting to do anything else but be with him. Tom wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and soon her even breathing told him she had fallen asleep, and Tom closed his eyes and joined her.


	50. Chapter 50

The past two weeks with Tom had been perfect to Allison, and now that she had gotten used to the workouts, she wasn't near as sore anymore. It was now the day of the premier for Object of Affection, and Allison was rather nervous. She and Tom had enjoyed a nice brunch when she got back from her training and Tom cleaned up as she talked to her mom on the phone. Tom watched her as she moved around, talking away as she stood back and looked over all her painted frames arranged out on the floor. She would bend down to adjust them, then she would stand back and look at them. Tom came over and wrapped his arms around her waist, peering over her shoulder at the photographs she had collected. There were some of her and her niece, her and her brother and his wife as well as a few old pictures of her family. Tom pressed a kiss to her temple as he moved around her and started getting the supplies he needed to hang the pictures for Allison. She hung up from her mom, then when Tom came back in with her tool bag and she smiled at him. It was nice being normal with him for a while, and it helped he looked good in that red plaid shirt.

"I still think I'm missing one picture."

"What one?"

"It hasn't been taken yet, but I want a big one of us for in the middle of this." She walked over to the closet, pulling out a large frame and placing it in the middle of the others, creating a large cluster of frames. The large frame was a deep red that went along well with her other frames in their shades of ruby-red, sapphire blue, emerald-green and a regal Plum. Tom came over, sitting next to her on the ottoman and looking over the pictures.

"Allison who is this photo of?"

"That's my dad, and that newborn he's holding is me." Tom looked at it, seeing the resemblance to her father, then to a few of the others.

"And this one, am I to believe that is you and Cecilia?"

"Yep. We were in third grade and that was from a class trip to the zoo."

"You two favored each other even when you were children."

"Yea, people often mistook us for sisters, and sometimes, we let them believe we were. And that one, is us and our friends Jill, Kami, Brandi, Shawn and Brent on our way to our first formal. That was the year Ceci's parents moved to London." Tom smiled as he got to see this glimpse into her past. "We can always put pictures of you and your family up too if you'd like. I'd love to see some."

"I'll see if I can't have mother send me some. I'll tell you what though, instead of us leaving all these photos laying here, let's hang all the frames and we will make sure to get a photo of you and I together soon and then we can just put it in the frame, how does that sound darling?"

"Let's do it." She and Tom spent the next hour hanging the pictures and once it was done they both sat back on the sofa and looked at the wall. Tom put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Allison threw a leg over Tom's, curling into his side as she smiled up at him.

"Tom, I love you." Tom brushed some hair back, his finger sliding down her jaw as he admired Allison.

"I love you." He then leaned down, his lips meeting hers in a sensual kiss. His tongue ran along hers as she shifted, situating herself on his lap now. His hands slid under her t-shirt as her lips moved to his neck. Allison ran her fingers through the curls in Tom's hair before the knocking at the door interrupted them. Allison's forehead dropped to his shoulder and she whispered.

"Damn, Brie is here to do my hair and make up for tonight."

"Tell her she's early." Allison pulled away and looked at Tom, smirk on her lips.

"You can wait until tonight." She knew it was killing Tom, considering that she was too sore when he first got into town, and then she was on her cycle, so at this point, there had been no consummation of their relationship. He pulled her close again, kissing her forcefully and as he pulled away he gave her his best Loki voice.

"You better hope I don't find another companion Miss Thompson."

"You better not Mr. Hiddleston, I promise it will be worth the wait." Allison pulled back and got up, opening the door after she straightened her shirt out. She smiled as she introduced Brie to Tom. Brie blushed as she shook his hand, then she saw the pictures up on the wall, spotting one of herself, Chris and Ceci.

"Oh I can't believe I made the wall!"

"Are you kidding me, of course you did!"

"So, I guess we should get started. Show me the dress choices." Tom watched as both women disappeared and he sat back down, looking over some projects he would be working on soon. He then decided to get ready himself, showering in the master bath before getting himself ready. When he was nearly done, he went back into the living room, smiling as he passed the hall bath, hearing both girls giggling away. He was in his suit pants and his dress shirt, his jacket and tie hanging on the back of the closet door as he waited for Allison. He honestly had no idea what could take so long, he had seen her get ready in ten minutes flat, but he knew this wasn't just going to dinner, this was a movie premier with tons of cameras and people watching. Tom heard the bathroom door open, and he looked up to see Allison standing there, hair blown out perfectly, her make up was natural and she had on a fun flirty little black dress. The sweetheart neck and sheer overlay made it a little sexy. She paired it with a gold belt, nude pumps and a cute gold clutch, along with a pair of gold hoops. Tom stood up and crossed the room, leaning down to kiss her softly.

Brie cleared her throat as she came out of the bathroom and she looked at them standing there. She walked over and picked up Allison's camera off the coffee table, turning it on and telling them to smile. She snapped a cute picture of them and when then when Tom and Allison looked at each other, she snapped another, thinking they looked so happy. Tom then realized Brie was dressed up too, then it dawned on him, Brie and Allison met on Object of Affection.

"Well, I will see you two later, I am on my way over to Dean's."

"Oh, I can't wait to meet him. Drive carefully." Allison hugged Brie, and Tom waved goodbye as Brie slipped out the door. Allison looked at the pictures Brie had taken, and when she saw the one of them looking at each other, she realized it was exactly what she wanted hanging on the wall. She turned to find Tom putting on his tie, and she came over, tying it for him as he watched her. His fingers breezed past her neck as he pushed her hair back before leaning down and kissing her neck softly. He heard her moan his name softly and a smile spread across his lips. He pulled away, and Allison pulled his tie towards her, and he kissed her lips while his hands slid around her. Tom smiled as he pulled back, reaching for his jacket as she smoothed his tie.

"Maybe we can slip out of the movie early."

"Do you think we'll be able?"

"No, but we can try." A few minutes later, the driver pulled up and soon Allison and Tom were riding along. Allison took a picture of her and Tom together, and sent it out as a tweet: _Going to the movies with this handsome stranger._ She leaned into him and Tom admired her quietly as the rode. They arrived at the premier, and as they waited Allison looked up to Tom.

"You are looking exceptionally sexy tonight Mr. Hiddleston." Tom smiled as he looked to Allison, who was soothing a lip tint over her lips. When the door opened, Tom got out then reached back to help Allison from the car. She smiled as she took her phone out and snapped a picture of what was going on in front of her, tweeting it too:_Got to the movies and all these people are here? Is there someone famous here? _Allison took Tom's arm as he walked her down the carpet, and Allison tried to remember to smile under all the blinding lights. She could her Tom's name being yelled out and she looked at him while he waved. They stopped and posed for photographs and then answered some questions along the way, soon someone asked Tom about the rumored Thor film. He smiled as he nonchalantly looked at Allison who was now at his side.

"Allison darling, they're asking about a rumored Thor film, do you know anything about that?"

"OH, the one rumored to begin filming in a few weeks, nope haven't heard of it." Tom smiled at her answer and the camera flashes doubled as they both looked at each other. Soon a big booming voice came from behind them, and Allison turned and wrapped her arms around Chris. There were ton's of photos taken and soon Allison and Tom made their way inside. Once they were inside, Allison admired they way he spoke with everyone, even if he had no clue who they were. They had made their way through the crowd, and now as they were finally alone, Allison laced her fingers with his standing close to him.

"I'm going to miss you when you leave for New York."

"Darling, I'll only be gone four days."

"I know." Tom pressed a kiss to her temple before whispering softly to her.

"Hear my soul speak: The very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly to your service." Allison smiled as she heard him.

"The Tempest."

"Very good. You're learning Shakespeare quite fast."

"Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love." Tom smiled at her, but as he was about to lean into her lips, everyone started heading into the theater, and Chris appeared by their side.

"Come on you two, none of that out here." Tom looked at Chris, brow raised, and then to Allison.

"Shall we?"

"I suppose we should." Chris then held an arm out for Allison and the three walked in together. After the movie was an after party, but Tom and Allison disappeared only an hour into it, but Chris knew where they ended up, back home alone together.

* * *

This is the final chapter of making choices. I know it may not have ended with any dramatic flair, but I felt that this was a natural ending point. I may do a part three of the series, but as of yet I'm still unsure.


End file.
